Untouched
by lonernekonin
Summary: Akari never was good with making friends until now. After meeting an oblivious yet kind hearted boy named Luke she hopes to enjoy a new happy life but little does she know the pain to follow her new life. LukeXAkari M for language, blood and later lemons
1. An Innocent Act

Untouched

Chapter 1: An Innocent Act

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**A/N: (WARNING: There will be A LOT of Drama, sadness, anger and MUCH suspense but I assure you, it will be worth it and if more than half of you say it's not then I'll gladly let myself be taken in my by worst fears, I'll play the original Resident Evil that has haunted me my whole life and die.) (Lol, JK)**

**Enjoy~**

Just about a week ago Akari woke up in a hotel room after passing out on the ship during a storm. She felt so embarrassed for passing out like she did but that past after the first few days. She felt so happy to be here on Waffle Island with her friends.

Anissa was the sweetest girl she had ever met in her whole life and, the most beautiful, her long chocolate brown hair, soft light brown eyes and her angelic voice. Akari couldn't believe that a person so perfect was here on earth. Akari often wished she was her older sister since she didn't have any siblings of her own.

Akari had few other friends.

Kathy.

Candace.

Renee.

Toby, now was he a strange one. Akari could never understand what was on his mind. Since she lived by the river she often saw him watching her farm as he fished which weirded her out at times but once he talked to her and offered her some sashimi.

Akari didn't know how Toby knew but, she just _LOVED_ fish dishes. She also loved sweets and other foods, she wasn't really picky when it came to food but fish was just her absolute favorite dish.

Akari finally had a chance to head to the mines so she took the shortcut way that was on her map. She couldn't wait to meet the people who lived there. Akari felt happiness and excitement weld up inside her. Meeting new people always made her so eager – and nervous. She was very friendly but very shy which made it difficult to make friends right away but for some reason the people here were just _so_ friendly that she wasn't as bad as she was back home in the city.

Her dad often blamed himself for keeping her sheltered half her life and trying to protect her from foul dogs – AKA boys. She had a cute face and a petite figure making her an easy target for creepers though she was never approached by these kinds of men. Maybe she should thank her dad for that one day?

"Okay . . . so this path should lead me to the mines –. . ." Akari stopped in mid-step her face frozen with her happy face but in a creepy way. She tilted her head then turned her heel and quickly walked back down the way she came. "Okay long way here I come." She muttered under her breath as she went up and down the snake like roads.

_As if this place wasn't confusing enough._ She thought.

Akari finally made it to the mines and walked up the path seeing a scruffy looking older man with silver-blue hair and beard.

He was a short, big boned, well toned and built man. He was outside the shop chopping up some wood and piling them up in bundles after tying them and checking them for perfection.

Akari stood and watched for a while wondering what to say to this man, though he was short he was still a bit taller than herself – just a little – and had a scary face.

The dwarf like man turned on his heal to grab more wood to chop up when he spotted a new face, a cute face with wondering eyes.

"Why hello there lil' missy what can I do for ya?" He asked with a husky, gentle voice.

"Oh uh. . ." Akari looked around her then back at the man noticing he was talking to her. She pointed to herself moving her feet inward awkwardly. "M-Me?" She asked timidly.

"Do ya see another lil cutie 'round here?" He asked with a deep chuckle placing his gloved hand on his tough belly. His mustache twitched with every word he said and more some when he chuckled.

"I guess not." She giggled nervously scratching the back of her head. "I uh, moved in a few weeks ago and uh. . ." She paused as he stared at her.

"Now tell me how such a tiny girl like yourself can work the hard life on the farm?" He teased as he set his axe down and walked to the opening of the gate.

"Well, it was kinda of a dream of mine." She said giving him a very faint smile.

"That so?" He huffed amused. "How rude of me I haven't introduced myself." He took his glove off and wiped his palm on his pants. "Name's Dale, I rune this here shop along with my two apprentices here in Waffle Island." He held his hand out to Akari who quietly took it.

His hand engulfed her own making Akari feel even smaller than she was.

"Y-Yeah but that's not my only dream." She smiled, "I'm Akari. " She added quickly.

"What's the other then Akari?" He asked curiously.

Akari's eyes lit up and her face beamed as she made to fists with a childlike face, "I want to eat all the fish dishes in the world!"

Dale stared at her then let out another deep chuckle, amused with her reply. "I see, well then you'll be one healthy little rancher won't ya?"

Akari found his humor amusing and his kindness not matching his outlook but she didn't judge by looks much. People took a look at her and saw a weak little fragile girl but she was tough and strong willed.

"If ya head up to the small woods up that thar hill you will find my son." He pointed his stubby thumb to the hill path. "He's an odd one I warn ya Akari." He added quickly before he went back to work. "Much work to be done here." He huffed to himself scratching his beard.

"Thank you Dale" She called to him with a bow before she headed off and up the hill. I

It didn't take long before she reached the top and heard the sound of trees being chopped down to nothing.

Akari walked into the woods area seeing it was small and the trees were far spread from each other. She glanced around the place until she spotted silver-blue hair in a fiery red bandanna. He looked to be about her age but taller, a _lot_ taller. She watched him as she did to Dale as he chopped at the trunk of a tree before it fell over on its side with a loud crashing sound that made Akari jump at the loud sudden sound.

"All right!" The boy cheered giving himself a thumbs up. "That's awesome I should make this my best one yet!"

Akari froze at his loud voice and energetic tone as he walked over to the tree looking it over. He turned on his heel and walked towards Akari. She stayed frozen wondering if he was going to greet her like his father or shout some more in his childish way.

He did neither of the things but kneeled down to a tool like box and pulled out a huge saw that he held with one hand.

_He's stronger than anyone I've ever seen!_ Akari bursted in her mind as the boy stood back up and turned his back to her.

"H-Hey um. . ." She was cut off as the boy quickly spun on his heel again with a shocked and confused expression planted on his face.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" He nearly shouted almost dropping the saw in his hand.

"Oh um. . .I've been here for a little while." She said with an odd smile.

_He's weird . . . not as weird as Toby. . ._

"I'm Akari. I just met your dad." She told him with a now more relaxed smile.

"Oh my old man huh?" He huffed under his breath, "I'm his son Luke!" He grinned widely with white teeth that almost sparkled.

Akari nodded looking him over for a moment. He had a medium build and toned skin similar to his fathers. His hair the same color but more blue and his eyes, he had perfect golden cat like eyes that made her face heat up. He had sweat glistening off his muscular arms and brow making her shrink where she stood.

"Hm. . ." He leaned in looking her over.

"Yes?" She muttered as he stared at her.

"Aren't you a bit skinny to be a farmer?" Luke bluntly stated.

Akari giggled, "So says you." She poked his chest. "I'm tougher than I look when it comes to farm work." She told him seriously her hands on her hips.

"Really?" He asked raising a brow.

"I'll have you know my grandfather always had me help with his ranch when I was younger!" She huffed puffing out her cheeks.

"Let's see how long you last." Luke teased as he chuckled at the cute face she made.

"Fine!" She huffed again crossing her arms over her small chest turning her face to the side.

"Anyway, lots of work to do so I'll see ya around okay, Akari?" He grinned again and walked back to the tree he had chopped down.

Akari nodded and turned her heel when she nearly tripped at the sound of someone yelling at her.

"Good luck!" Luke shouted loudly back at Akari who smiled to herself and waved as she ran down the hill before running into someone and falling on her butt.

"Ow. . ." She grunted rubbing her lower back.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you I wasn't watching where I was going!" Came a younger voice.

Akari looked up and saw a boy with short blond hair, a head band and freckles.

_He's adorable!_

"Here." He held his hand out to her and helped her up.

"Thanks." She smiled as she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm Akari."

"I'm Bo. Dale just told me about you." He smiled cutely.

"Um if you don't mind me asking . . . how old are you?" Akari asked quietly.

"Seventeen." He said proudly, "I'm almost an adult!" He huffed.

Akari wanted to hug him and take him home. He was too cute with his little freckles on his cheeks and his childish face.

"Well I should head home, it's getting late." She bowed to Bo who quickly bowed back in respect before Akari ran off back down the path to her house. It was dark by the time she got there and she was tired.

"Akari."

Akari jumped and let out a squeal as she turned around hearing a sudden voice.

It was Toby.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late?" He asked holding some fish hi his hand.

"T-Toby don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!" She blurted alarmed her hand over her heart. "I'm still a little scared being out here alone." She reminded him.

He tilted his head innocently, "oh, shall I sleep with you then?" He half teased.

". . ." Akari blushed a bit but frowned at him, "N-No." She waved her finger at him her other hand on her hip. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh, I was taking a nap after my morning fishing and woke up around the middle of noon then went to go home but that hot spring up there in the rocks was just so demanding."

Akari stared at him then shook her head smacking her face in the pal of her hand. "I'm going to bed now Toby. . .um. . .well good night." She said quietly.

"You're strange." He suddenly said making Akari stare at him.

_Me? You're the strange one._

"How so?" She tilted her head.

"One minute you're all chatty and normal then the next you're quiet and shy." He teased, "It's kind of cute." He added.

She felt her cheeks heat up at his comment, "Oh just. . .leave Toby!" She huffed before running into her house leaving him on the pathway.

Toby just chuckled and walked on home with his fish and his hat.

After a nice long, warm shower Akari headed to bed falling onto it face first muffling her grunt. After a few moments Akari rolled onto her back lazily staring blankly at the ceiling. She thought about Luke and how he looked while chopping the wood and his eyes – she couldn't get over his perfect golden eyes. She wanted to see him again but what would she say to him, what reason would she have to see him?

_I just met him and I already want to see him again. . .why?_

Akari rolled onto her side eyes half closed as she continued to think about Luke. She didn't notice the slight blush on her face.

She thought about Luke again.

_I guess – it's not so impossible after all. . .making friends here has been easier than at home. . .maybe he'll be my new friend._

"Dang it Toby just go fishing already!" Akari shouted irritably at her silver haired friend as he leaned on the fencing by her field his arms rested on it holding his head up.

"Ow, you're so mean." He said acting hurt with a pouty face.

Akari growled and gave him a glare her hoe in the dirt as she was tilling her field for her new crops that Anissa gave her as a welcoming gift.

Toby pushed himself off the fence and put his hands up defensively, "All right – all right, I'll leave you be just tell me how everything goes with Luke today." He grinned teasingly.

"What!?" She shouted after him, "What are you talking about Toby!?"

"I saw the look in your eyes when you said his name." He waved to her as he walked down the river with his hat around his neck as usual, fishing pole in hand.

". . .stupid Toby." Akari huffed as she puffed out her cheeks and lifted her hoe over her head to till into the dirt again when she heard a loud familiar voice from behind her house.

_What did he mean "the look in your eyes" I don't get that. _

"Akari!" The voice called, "Yo Akari!" It called again.

Akari froze. She turned her head, her arms still over her head holding her hoe tightly. "L-Luke!" She sputtered as he ran over to her.

"Hey! I thought I'd bring ya a welcoming gift to help start up the ranch." He smiled brightly.

_Aw._

Akari gained back her thoughts and put the hoe down against her house before turning back to the waiting Luke with a beaming face.

"Here!" He suddenly shoved and axe into her hands forcing her to take it. "It's old and light so even a girl as skinny and weak as you can use it." He teased her poking her forehead.

"H-Hey!" She huffed offensively, "I can't even use an Axe that well Luke and I'm not that weak!"

Luke paused, thinking for a bit before grinning that perfect grin. "I'll show ya how!" He took her hand and dragged her up the path to the mines then to the small woods. He stopped in front of a tree the knuckles of his fists on his hips. "Perfect!" He grinned before turning back to the very confused Akari.

She slowly took her hand back from him feeling her cheeks heat up as he stared down at her grinning. "What?" She asked softly.

"Chop at the tree!" He huffed. "Just chop right through it." He motioned her to the tree.

"Wait – that's too much for me!" She spat turning her head to glance at Luke as she pushed her by her back to the tree.

Luke stopped shoving her and stood there with his hands still on her back, letting her lean on his hands. "I guess you're right. . ." He muttered looking around the small patch of trees when he found a stump and some uncut pieces of lumber that he was working on.

"Uh. . .Luke?" Akari said snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh. Uh. . .here!" He dragged her over to the stump by her arm.

Akari huffed as he continued to drag her around with him, dust covering her work boots. "What now?"

"Here, you can chop these small pieces of lumber in half!" He told her as he snatched his hatchet from his belt and placed it in her hands.

Akari stared from the hatchet in her hands to Luke who just kept smiling his goofy smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Okay then. Go ahead." He placed a piece of wood on the stump and took a few steps back.

Akari stared at the stump with the wood on it, "Luke I might mess up so. . .hey!" She turned to her to look at him only to see Luke all the way on the other side by the fence. "Why are you so far away!?" She asked shouting at him.

Luke cupped his hands around his mouth taking in a breath, "Just in case the hatchet flies out of your hands!" He called back almost shouting.

Akari frowned and turned back to the stump gripping the hatchet firmly in her small hands before raising it ready to cut the wood in half.

Before she knew it she had been hit in the head with one half of the wood leaving a red mark on her pale skin. She stumbled back and landed on her rear-end rubbing her head.

"Hahaha!!!" Luke busted out laughing holding onto his gut. "You. . .look at you!" He pointed to her face gasping between words. "Your. . .here." He pointed to his forehead and continued to laugh. "The look on your face was priceless!" He teased.

"H-Hey that's. . .Luke you. . ." Akari frowned rubbing the spot the wood hit her, "that's not funny!" She pouted quietly crossing her arms still sitting on the ground.

"S-Sorry, you're right." He took a moment to calm down. "I never thought you would get hit like that, you okay?" He asked looking down at Akari who continued to pout.

"I'm okay. . ." She muttered softly getting up slowly off the ground dusting herself off.

"I didn't mean to laugh." He apologized with his sweet smile.

Akari felt her cheeks flush a bit at the smile he gave her then even more as he leaned down and moved the hair from her forehead looking at the red mark.

"Looks like it hurts." He muttered to himself then glanced at Akari.

"N-No. . .well a little bit, but I'm okay!" She stammered feeling her face go red.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Hm. . ." Luke went silent as he stared at her forehead.

Akari just stood there, confused and face almost beat red. Then she felt something warm on her forehead – warm and soft. She glanced up and realized Luke had pecked her forehead where the piece of wood hit her.

"All better!" Luke grinned as he pulled away from Akari and put his knuckles on his hips again as he did before looking happy as ever.

Akari felt her face burning as she instantly raised her hands to where he had kissed her forehead. "W-Why did you do that!?" She shouted flustered.

"Huh?" He glanced at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked bluntly.

Akari swore he was almost as weird as Toby, or worse.

"My mom used to kiss my cuts or scarps when I got hurt when I was a kid!" He smiled innocently at Akari.

"Oh." He stared at him her face back to normal temperature.

_So he was trying to comfort me. . .how sweet._

Akari thought for a bit before her face instantly heated up again, "Uh. . .well, thank you Luke I guess that was kind of. . .sweet of you and all." She said quietly.

"No problem." He gently placed his hand on her head ruffling her short chestnut brown hair with his same smile. "Feel better?"

"Y-Yeah um. . .I have to go finish my farm work, bye!" Akari ran off back down the hill path and the long way to her ranch.

After she got back she went to pick up her hoe to finish tilling the soil when she noticed something was in her hand. "Stupid!" Akari smacked her forehead only to wince at the stinging pain.

"Okay then I'll finish this up and head home. Now where did I put up my hatchet." Luke glanced around noticing it was gone from his belt and the area. "I swore I had it before I handed it to Akari. . .duh!" He smacked his hand on his face.

"Should I take it back now or. . ." Akari looked up at the sky noticing it was getting dark. "Hm. . .Tomorrow." She walked into her house and put it in her tool box then went back outside to put her hoe away when something tapped her shoulder. "Gah!" She shrieked.

"Evening."

"D-Dang it Toby!" She shouted at her fish loving friend. "What did I tell you yesterday night!?"

"I don't recall seeing you yesterday night." He smiled innocently his hands behind his back as he leaned back on the heels of his feet.

"It's creepy." She frowned grabbing her hoe and turning away from Toby back to her house, "what do you want?"

"How was it with Luke?"

Akari spun around and stared at him her face heating up, "W-What do you. . .I mean nothing happened!" She stammered.

"Oh, something did happen." He smiled but Akari swore she saw a hint of a grin of triumph in that smile of his.

"No."

"Then why is your face red?"

"I hit my forehead with a piece of wood then Luke kissed it like a mother does her child-. . ."Akari paused hearing what she just said to Toby. She face palmed and groaned.

"Ah. So it was an innocent act." He hummed in thought putting his hand to his chin. "That's boring. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, same time same place." He waved and left.

_What is __**with **__that__guy?_

Akari stirred in her half asleep state as there was a knocking at the door early the next morning. She looked at her clock and it was five thirty – about time for her to get ready for the day. There was another knock and she groaned.

"Coming!" She called slipping into her green dress and shorts. Snapping on her belt and lacing on her boots.

There was another knock.

"Okay!" She called as she walked to the door smoothing out her short hair. "Morning – oh," She frowned. "It's you."

"That's not very nice you know." Toby frowned looking hurt.

"What do you want?" She asked simply nearly tapping her foot.

"I thought I would bring you some breakfast." Toby smiled holding up a basket had the sweet aroma of cooked fish dishes.

"Oh, s-sorry I'm just a little cranky in the mornings. . ." She chuckled nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Sure, I can see that. You awake now?"

"Come on in Toby." She opened the door for him allowing him in then shut the door.

Toby set the food at the small table glancing around the room as he took a seat, "That's Luke's hatchet right?" He asked as he glanced at the hatchet in the tool box that was open.

_I can't tell where this guy it looking with his eyes closed all the time._

"I forgot to give it back. . ." She said quietly.

"Because he kissed your forehead." Toby teased as he pulled out the food from the basket.

"It was an innocent and sweet act. He did it to comfort me after teasing me." She noted.

"Okay." Toby put his hands up in defense. "Any way. You should eat then take it back. . .I'll go with you I have free time." He smiled.

Akari rolled her eyes, "You always have free time when you're not talking with Renee." She teased back.

"Whatever do you mean Akari?" He gasped acting confused.

Akari just groaned and slammed her head on the table.

After what seemed like the longest breakfast _ever_ Akari and Toby walked down to the carpenters trying to ignore Toby's many teasing comments.

_Why does he even bug me about these things?_

Akari stopped at the door of the carpenters staring at the door before walking in.

"Morning lil' lady!" Dale greeted with a kind tone.

Akari smiled at him and bowed to him then waved to Bo before glancing around the shop for Luke.

"What can I help you with?" Dale huffed through his thick blue beard smiling.

"Where's Luke?" She asked holding up his hatchet, "I forgot to give this back to him yesterday."

"Luke!" Dale's voice roared.

Akari froze and Toby just tilted his head as he looked around the place, he had never really bothered going to the carpenters because it didn't concern him and his fishing.

"Yeah dad?" Luke called as he walked through the front door spotting Akari. "Akari!" He smiled and ruffled her hair as he did the day before.

She didn't mind, she liked it if it was Luke.

"Oh uh. . .Luke I brought this." She smiled timidly as she held out his hatchet.

"Ah, I knew you had taken it when you ran off so suddenly." He took it and smiled, "how's the head?"

"Oh, fine." She touched her forehead with a meek smile. "Thanks." She smiled again.

Luke stared at her for a while before poking her forehead, "I still can't believe that the wood smacked you dead center in the forehead!" He chuckled.

"H-Hey!" Akari huffed, "it's not like I did it on purpose!"

"What happened?" Toby suddenly perked as he heard what Luke said, "Details Luke, details."

"Oh Toby, never see you 'round that much." Luke grinned. "Well she was chopping some wood. . ."

_No he's telling the story! Don't tell Dale and Bo about kissing my forehead!_

She pleaded in her head as she just stood there feeling her face go beat red.

Dale didn't say anything but shake his head at Luke's obliviousness to the innocent act he did at the end of the story.

Toby glanced to Akari with a half grin, "oh really?"

Akari winced knowing Toby would tease her even more now.

"I have work, bye." Toby then left quickly.

_Probably thinking of ways to tease me. . ._

"Are you okay?" Dale asked looking her up and down.

"Y-yes, fine sir!" She held up her hands nervously. "Don't worry I'm tough!"

"Well Akari, I'll see you later. Work to do, you know?" Luke walked out the front door taking some tools after ruffling her hair.

Akari watched him leave and felt her heart racing as she played the scene again in her head form yesterday.

_Wait. . .why am I suddenly thinking about that!?_

"B-Bye!" Akari ran off back to her ranch and finished her work then went to talk with Anissa.

"Oh dear, Akari sweetheart is your head okay?" Anissa asked worriedly.

"Yes." Akari smiled then blushed a bit, "Luke kissed it better. . .in an act of kindness!" She quickly added.

"Oh, but you're face is red dear," Anissa said putting her hand on Akari's cheek, "are you sure that it didn't seem like _more_ to you?" She asked softly.

"I don't know. . .I mean for some reason after Luke told the story I didn't want him to tell about the kissing my forehead part I felt a bit shy about I guess."Akari played with her feet as she looked down at the floor of Anissa's bedroom.

"I think you might like him Akari." Anissa smiled innocently.

_She's not teasing me. . ._

"How can I? I just met him." I asked a bit confused.

"Love at first sight." She noted putting a finger in the air as she did.

"I don't believe in that stuff. . .dad thought it was love at first sight with mom but. . ." Akari trailed off not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"I know Akari." Anissa cooed patting her head tenderly, "but it's not the same for you right? Luke has never had a girl or kissed or a girl or even cared for a girl in that way. There's no way he can cheat on you or be in love with another woman." She pointed out.

"R-Really!?" Akari suddenly perked with a faint childish smile.

"Yes." Anissa smiled.

"Well I'm the same!" Akari pointed to herself getting excited, "so maybe we're better off than mom and dad!"

"I believe so." Anissa nodded, "why are you suddenly so happy about it? I thought you didn't like Luke and you just met him."

_Okay now she's teasing me._

I frowned and touched my forehead, "well, he seems like a really nice guy and. . .he's really sweet and caring even though we only met a few times." Akari thought aloud.

"You never know if you don't take a chance."

Akari glanced to Anissa who just smiled lovingly at her as she always did. Akari wished Anissa was her sister, she was the best. An angel.

"There is one thing that is bothering me."Akari put up one finger in Anissa's view.

"He seems too oblivious and naïve. . .also a bit thick headed." Akari noted.

"Well, yes. That's why he's never been with a girl. Maybe he's the one for you."

"Maybe. . .I'll let things stay as they are for now." Akari said as she walked to the door then paused and turned to Anissa and hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

"Sure." She hugged her back then let go as Akari left.

_Okay Akari let's see if it's love. . ._

"Oh dear. . .Akari is going to have a hard time. She doesn't know about Selena. . ." Anissa sighed getting worried.

**~Desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu desu~**

**AriebiggestFan: Okay guys this chapter was a bit long so I hope you enjoyed it! Also ****I do NOT want meaningless reviews anymore that say anything like:**

"**This is great update soon!" **

**Or**

"**Aw cute, hope you update!"**

**Or**

"**That was awesome please update as soon as possible"**

**OR**

"**Update please!"**

**THIS IS WHAT I WANT:**

**Tell me what you liked about the chapter **

**Did you like the way I made certain characters act certain ways?**

**Did you not like some of the things that were said by the characters?**

**Tell me your over all opinion on the chapter**

**That is all I ask, PLEASE!**

**Well then, I'm out!**


	2. I Could Never Thank You Enough

Untouched

Chapter 2: I Could Never Thank You Enough

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**A/N: (WARNING: There will be A LOT of Drama, sadness, anger and MUCH suspense but I assure you, it will be worth it and if more than half of you say it's not then I'll gladly let myself be taken in my by worst fears, I'll play the original Resident Evil that has haunted me my whole life and die.) (Lol, JK)**

**Enjoy~**

Akari has enjoyed her ranch life a lot but even more thanks to Luke. She looked forward to seeing him every day and seeing him smile the way he did when he ruffled her hair. It's been about four weeks since she met Luke and she's enjoyed every moment of it.

Except. . .

"I saw him walk you home and ruffle your hair, the look in your eyes makes it so obvious you like him." Toby said teasingly with that usual stupid innocent smile of his.

"S-So?" Akari huffed watering her strawberries, "shoo Toby." She waved at him to leave. "You're slowing me down I need to finish my work and meet up with Luke."

"So mean." Toby pouted, "You're no fun anymore." He huffed then slumped on the fence before sighing and leaving.

Akari paused and blinked a few times, "That's the first time he's ever sulked like that. . ." Akari thought for a minute, "cute and. . .I won this round!" She cheered throwing a fist in the air. "All right I'm pumped! Time to finish my work and," Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed Akari by the waist and hugged her tightly. "Gah!" She nearly screamed.

"Morning Akari!"

_That voice. . .and this smell of honey and wood. . ._

Akari turned her head and felt her cheeks turn pink as she smiled happily like a puppy, "L-Luke!" She beamed.

"Hiya!" He grinned then glanced around her farm. "Wow, you've come a long way since you moved here. Working hard are we?" He chuckled then gently placed his hand on her head and ruffled her head. "Good. I like seeing you happy like this every day." He smiled softly at her as he patted her head.

Akari smiled up at him like a child being praised as she enjoyed his soft voice and smile. She closed her eyes as he ruffled her hair still. She always felt so happy with him and she felt so small when he ruffled her hair.

"Alright well you almost done?" Luke put his hands on his hips staring down at his tiny friend. She was so small it was a wonder how she got so much work done and how she was strong enough to do all the work she did. She really inspired him to work hard at what he did. If she could run a farm all alone like this he could get more work done during the day.

Akari nodded, "Yeah I'm almost done."

"Good!" He walked over to a tree stump and sat on it cross legged placing his hands on his ankles as he did watching her water her crops happily. "You must really like strawberries."

"Huh?" She glanced around her as she had all strawberries and only two cheery trees. She scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I like the color and the smell." She stated then smiled brightly, "and Chase makes great strawberry dishes I going to ask him to make me some and show me how to so I can make them anytime I want!" She made a fist her eyes sparkling as she thought about eating sweets with strawberries.

Luke stared at her then chuckled lightly before it turned into a huge burst of laughter.

"W-What!?" Akari spat a bit confused and flustered.

"I've never met a girl who loves to eat as much as you do." He then looked her up and down making her even more confused as she put her arms over her chest. "Yet, you're so skinny I don't get it." He thought aloud tilting his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh well. . .I guess I take after my dad. He ate A LOT and he's never gotten fat!" She puffed out her cheeks to make her face look chunky.

This only made Luke laugh but this time Akari joined in with her soft giggles.

"Well I'm done for today Luke." Akari said as she put the watering can in the small tool shed she had Luke make for her a while ago.

"Good because I have something to show you!" He hopped off the log and snatched her wrist dragging her with him to the back of her house up the path to the mines.

Luke had cut up the root a while ago out of good intentions and Akari agreed that the harvest Goddess would understand the reason and, Luke had a good heart so how could she be mad at him any way.

After a while they reached the middle of the woods and stood in front of a huge tree. Akari had been dragged on her feet so she was nearly sitting on the ground.

"Look at this!" Luke pointed to the tree before them.

Akari looked up at the tree her eyes growing wide, "It's _huge!_" She gasped her jaw dropping as she still sat on the ground.

Luke grinned, his hands on his hips letting go of her wrist, "Yeah and tomorrow I'm going to cut it down." He said as he gazed at the tree with a soft expression, eagerness and excitement in his eyes. He looked down to Akari his face changing to a confused expression, "What are you going on the ground Akari?" He asked curiously.

Akari turned her head away from him her expression a bit odd as she sighed, "oh nothing just enjoying the view from here." She said simply.

_He's a clueless goof but. . ._

She glanced back to him with a soft smile.

_That's one of the things I like about Luke. . ._

Akari was enjoying the cool breeze as she sat on the ground spacing out until she felt Luke grab her and pull her onto his shoulders.

"L-Luke what are you doing!?" She shouted surprised by his sudden action.

"Hahaha!" He laughed, "it's this view better Akari!?" He laughed childishly as he held her firmly on her shoulders.

Akari gripped at his bandanna tightly then relaxed as the breeze was cooler up on his shoulders. The warm rays of the sun on her pale skin. She closed her eyes as the breeze gently brushed past her hair and skin. She took in a quiet breath enjoying it as she let her hands rest on his head then opened her eyes.

"This is. . .amazing." Akari breathed softly her smile content.

**(A/N: While typing this part I decided to listen to music that matched the moment so I listened to "Break Away" By: Kelly Clarkson )**

"Yeah." Luke grinned as he looked up at the tree then past it at the cliff beyond the tree. He slowly walked to the cliff. "So is this." He smiled.

"Wow." Akari awed her cheeks flushed as she saw the view. It was a perfect clear ocean with the blue sky reflecting on the waves of the calm waters. "Luke." Akari breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I came to this island." She said then slumped over her arms rested on his head holding up her head with her arms. "I'm glad I decided to start a new chapter of my life. . .I got to meet so many great people." She closed her eyes relaxing a bit, "I'm glad I met you." She nearly whispered.

Luke looked up but couldn't see her face only part of her hand, "yeah." He said as he slowly moved his hand to gently hold hers. "I'm glad I met you too. This place was such a stick in the mud before you came."

Akari slightly opened her eyes when she felt his slender fingers warp around her hand making her cheeks turn a light pink. The moment was so perfect. It was peaceful. She closed her eyes again as he told her about how glad he was to meet her. She was glad to make him so happy and to feel the same happiness when she was next to him. She nuzzled her cheek on into his bandanna sighing deeply feeling a bit tired.

"Akari?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." He whispered with a gentle smile his eyes content and serious.

"For what?"

"For becoming my friend. I can't imagine my life without the friend who is most important to me."

Akari felt her heart skip a beat as he said those words to her, ". . ." She didn't know what to say, she was starting to doze off.

"Akari?"

"Hm?"

"You tired?"

"Yeah. . .I want to take a nap." She yawned quietly.

"Okay." He gently moved her from his shoulders to his back linking his arms under her legs his hands on her thighs to hold her up.

_Luke. . .even if the happiness comes from just being by your side as a close friend. . .I want to be with you. Always._

Luke decided to let her rest at his place since it was a bit of a walk to her house. He walked in the shop and quickly hushed Bo and his dad.

"I'm going to put her on the couch to rest try to keep it down." Luke said in a hushed tone.

"Aw. She looks like a little kid." Bo chuckled quietly as he moved outside to finish his work.

"Make sure to give her a blanket so she doesn't catch a cold." Dale said to Luke as he walked to the other room.

Luke nodded as he walked off then carefully placed her onto the couch letting her hands rest on her tummy her head tilted slightly to the side. He quietly walked upstairs into his room and grabbed a pillow and blanket form his bed then back down to Akari. He placed the pillow gently under her head then the blanket over her.

"Mnn. . ." Akari stirred in her sleep at the movement of her neck then relaxed when Luke gently ruffled her hair making her smiled happily. Her cheek flushed a light pink as he did.

_Luke. . ._

Luke got on his knees and watched her for a bit his chin rested in his hands as his elbows rested on the couch next to her sleeping body. "Akari . . ." He smiled. "She looks like a little kid." He chuckled quietly.

Dale walked by then stopped in mid-step spotting Luke watching her sleep, he saw the look in his eyes and the light flush to his toned skin. Dale smiled to himself then walked to the shop area as he heard the door open.

"Welcome Anissa, what brings you here. Fence needs fixing?" Dale asked in a calm tone trying not to disturb the scene in the other room.

"Has Akari been by?" She asked in her natural quiet angelic voice.

"She's in the other room sleeping. That girl, she's a touch one working all alone in that there farm." He huffed shaking his head with a smile. Reminds me of my wife. . .so elegant and fragile no matter how tough she seemed." Dale said with a hint of admiration and sadness.

"You lived a great life with her Dale. She was a mother to us all and we all miss her." Anissa comforted him as she would to anyone she cared for.

"Yes I know." He nodded. "Come I'll show you." Dale motioned Anissa to follow her into the other room.

They stopped in the walkway seeing Luke watching her sleeping with that same look on his face.

"L-Luke. . ." Akari said softly in her sleep.

"I'm here." Luke smiled and gently ruffled her hair making her smile again.

"They are perfect." Anissa smiled.

"Yes but. . .I fear my sons lack of understanding a woman's feelings will hurt her and they will go through much pain but," Dale paused, feeling tears weld up in this throat. He gulped and continued, "it is just as my wife and I went through and I fear a horrible fate will befall Akari in the future."

Anissa gently placed a hand on his arm, "I fear it too Dale but, you can help Luke form making the same mistake." She reassured him. "Let them enjoy the peace for now," She walked on with Dale to the front of the shop, "I just hope that Selena doesn't try anything." Anissa sighed with a worried face.

"I fear it too, I don't hate her I just don't approve of the lack of respect she has for herself and the people around her." Dale huffed crossing his arms.

"Well Dale. Have a nice day." She waved as she left the shop.

"Oh Luke. . .don't make any mistakes like I did." Dale pleaded silently.

_What's that warmth. . .it feels nice. . .I hear calm breathing._

Akari slowly opened her eyes as she heard the calm breathing next to her. She glanced around her vision clearing. "L-Luke. . ." She whispered as she sat up slowly then felt a hand over her own. She looked down at her hand then felt her face rush. It was Luke's hand. He looked asleep and she didn't want to bother him.

"Finally awake, Akari." He smiled with a small yawn, "it's getting late so I should take you home now."

"Yeah. . .sorry if I was a burden." She said nervously scratching the back of her head. "I'm still tired."

"Oh finally awake." Dale smiled, "make sure you take a break little missy or you'll get sick." He warned her.

"Yes." She nodded and got up off the couch stretching her arms over her head.

Luke followed her back to her house hoping she wouldn't fall asleep. She looked so tired. He wondered if she was okay.

"Akari are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yup. Just tired." She smiled up at Luke who nodded slowly.

"If you say so." He grinned and ruffled her hair.

Once at her house Luke gave her a tight bear huge then left saying goodnight.

Once Akari closed the door she didn't bother to change. She took her dress off and her other clothing and flopped onto the bed. She felt her face was warm but didn't care. It was a common thing after being with Luke.

_Luke. . .is so amazing. I don't ever want to leave this place. . .I want to be with Luke every day. I want to see him smile and hear him laugh. Luke. . .I could never thank you enough for everything._

Once Luke got home he turned to his dad, "Why did you tell her to take a break when you work me like a dog?" He asked.

"She's a woman and she's fragile." Dale stated simply.

"So? She works harder than I do most of the time."

"I know and that's going to make her sick." Dale said seriously, "Luke, dear boy. Don't let her work too much. She's all alone on that ranch. You have Bo and I to help you work. She does all that work by herself." He put a firm hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. . ." Luke nodded.

"Luke, watch her carefully. Don't let her over do things or she could get sick or worse. I know how much you care for her."

"Yeah, my most important friend. She's so much fun to be with." Luke sighed with a smile his hands at his hips. "Don't worry pops!" Luke grinned and patted his dad's shoulder, "Everything will be A-OK!"

Before his dad could say anything Luke walked up the stairs to his room yawning. "Night." He called.

Once in his room he threw off his bandanna and his clothes leaving just his boxers and a white shirt. He plopped into his bed and sighed happily. "Bed, sweet – sweet bed!" Luke moaned into the pillow before yawning.

_Akari. . .she's so much fun! She's like a little sister to me! I could never thank her enough for being my friend and coming to this island!_

"Geez Toby is your only hobby stalking me every morning and night?" Akari grumbled.

Toby thought for a moment then smiled innocently, "no I fish."

"Hardy har har!" She spat then jumped as she heard a loud thud and looked up to the forest area near the mines. "The tree is gone. . .Luke cut it down I guess." Then Akari froze as she heard Bo shouted for Akari as he ran swiftly down the pathway to her house.

"Akari you have to hurry please!" Bo gasped catching her breath.

Akari felt her heart skin at the look on Bo's face.

Bo grabbed her wrist and urged her to follow him which she did leaving Toby confused.

_Luke. . ._

"What's wrong Bo?" Akari asked as they sprinted to the woods.

"It's Luke!" Was all he said almost crying.

Akari felt her throat tighten as she tried to hold back her own tears of worry then she skidded to a stop her face full of horror at the sight before her.

"Luke!" She cried out and ran to him kneeling next to his lifeless body. "Oh goddess Luke please, open your eyes!" She pleaded then moved next to his body trying to lift the tree but it was too bit it was too heavy. It was the tree that he showed her yesterday.

"Bow quick get Dale and Owen now!" Akari nearly shouted and Bo quickly turned his heel and dashed off in a cloud of dust.

Akari took Luke's hand gently feeling tears weld up inside her as she held them back.

_Please Luke. . .don't die. Don't leave me. Wake up!_

Her breath was ragged as her throat was sore from holding back warm tears that stung the edges of her eyes. Her hand was trembling like crazy as she felt her chest get tighter and tighter making it hard to breath.

"Luke. . .please open your eyes. Say something don't leave me." She pleaded grasping his hand tightly. She felt his warmth fading the color in his face faint.

"Akari!" Dale called, "get ready to pull him out from under the tree!" Dale shouted.

Akari nodded and quickly got in position waiting for the tree to be lifted. Owen lifted it a bit off of Luke before Dale helped and Bo. It was a few inches over him so she gently but quickly pulled him out from under the tree. Owen picked him up and ran him to the clinic. Dale, Bo and Akari stood there in horror.

Bo quickly left after Owen leaving Dale and Akari. Dale could hear Akari breathing tightly as she held back her tears and sniffles. Her hands were shaking even worse now.

"Akari." Dale breathed staying calm. He was worried too but he knew that Akari cared for Luke more than anyone has ever cared for him other than himself and his wife.

"I-I'm okay. . .Luke will be okay. He's st-strong." She breathed raggedly.

Dale placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to the clinic and wait for him to wake up."

After what seem liked forever Jin walked out of the room and saw Akari, Owen, Dale and Bo waiting. He saw the look on Akari's face and knew that Anissa was right about her feelings for Luke.

"Thankfully he has a broken rib and a few fractured." Jin said as he looked over his papers and files.

"It's a good thing there was a rock near him so it kept the tree from crushing him." Owen sighed. "I'm going to clear up the tree and rock so no one can get hurt." Owen then left waving by.

"You may see him but he is sleeping." Jin said.

Bo walked in quickly before Dale and Akari. Just as Dale was going to walk in he noticed Akari hadn't moved. She was still glued to her seat her eyes shut as she held back the tears.

"Akari." Dale said in a soft tone as he sat back down next to her. "You want to see Luke?" He asked.

Akari bawled her hands into fists on her lap and shook her head slowly sniffling, "I don't know. . .if I could handle seeing him in the state he's in." She whispered.

"True." Dale nodded, "I don't think I could either but if Luke wake up I know he'll ask where you are and if _you're_ okay. He'll want to see your smiling face. It would greatly help him and I bet," He placed a hand over her shaking ones, "you want to see my sons smiling face as well."

Akari took in a breath, "Y-Yeah." She nodded and slowly stood up letting Dale rest his arm around her shoulders to comfort her as much as he could.

Jin followed Dale and Akari into the room checking his IV and his heart rate. Akari kept her eyes on the ground as Dale led her over to Luke's bedside.

"Akari." Dale said softly.

Akari tensed up not wanting to see Luke in his horrible state, she didn't know is she could handle it.

"A-Akari. . ."

Akari instantly looked up at Luke seeing him still asleep, ". . .Luke." She breathed slowly and took his hand.

_Harvest Goddess please. . .don't take him away._

Akari watched him for a while keeping her eyes off his wounds and on his face. He looked so pale but not as bad as when they found him stuck under that tree. Doctor Jin was right, he was okay.

"Let him rest now. You can visit tomorrow." Jin ushered them out of Luke's room.

Dale walked Akari home as Bo left for the shop. It was silent the whole way to her farm. She couldn't stop thinking about how she saw Luke stuck under that tree in a lifeless state.

"Akari, will you be okay. Should I stay?" Dale asked.

"N-No. . .I'm fine Dale thank you." She smiled faintly up at him. "I'm sorry. . .if I'm making you worry about me but. Tomorrow Luke will be awake and smile again."

"That's the best we can hope for from the Harvest Goddess." Dale nodded then patted her shoulder, "if you need anything. Give us a call I'm just up the road and around the corner."

"Thanks. Goodnight." She said then turned her back to him and rushed into the house. She locked the door and slumped down onto the floor.

"Akari?" Toby frowned at his brown haired friend leaning on the fence, "Renee told me what happened. . .are you okay?"

"Toby can you please not bother me today?" Akari sighed.

"I'm not going to tease you today. . .I'm a bit worried. Seeing you so sad and quiet isn't right." He frowned, "Where's our cheerful Akari?"

". . .I'm just worried about Luke." Akari said as she walked over to Toby and leaned her back on the fence. "I don't have much work today. . .spring it almost over and my crops are withering." She looked down at her feet. "Maybe I should go check on Luke." She muttered.

"Go Akari." Toby smiled, "I know how much he means to you."

Akari looked to Toby a bit surprised. He had never acted this towards her before, usually it was constant teasing and pestering but now, "Yeah." Akari nodded then left to the clinic in Waffle Town.

"J-Jin?" Akari muttered seeing he was talking to Dale and Anissa.

"Oh, Akari sweetheart!" Anissa nearly tackled her into a hug but she was gentle as always, "I'm so sorry." Anissa said in a soothing voice as she stroked Akari's short chestnut hair. "I heard what happened and went straight to Jin to find out if he was going to be okay or not."

"Anissa I'm fine I just need to see Luke." Akari sighed holding back her tears. She didn't cry last night when she got home. She knew Luke wouldn't want her to cry over him no matter what it was.

"Luke is going to be okay." Jin gave Akari a kind smile.

Akari was too worried to even care that she had finally seen the lone doctor Jin smile, "yeah." She nodded before Anissa nearly forced her into Luke's room and shut that door leaving her alone in the room.

Luke was still asleep, asleep hurt and still a bit pale but he looked better, much better. She didn't know what to do without Luke around. He was her closest friend next to Anissa.

_No, that's not right. I know he's more than that to me but. . .Luke is too oblivious to notice my feelings but, just being with him is enough._

Akari watched his sleeping face as she gently placed her hand over his gently squeezing it, "Luke. . .please be okay. I want to see you smile again." She whispered then looked to the door as Luke's dad walked in and closed the door quietly.

"How are you holding up Akari?" Dale asked seeing the worry in her eyes.

"How can you be so calm?" Akari asked.

"Trust me I want to cry but that would make Luke feel even worse when he wakes up." Dale chuckled lightly. "He's already going to hate himself for making you worry."

"Yeah." Akari sighed and looked back to Luke.

"Akari, were you okay after I left last night?" Dale asked a bit worried.

"Yeah I didn't cry I just went to bed."

"It's okay to cry." Dale stated.

"Yeah but it's like you said," She gave a faint smile, "it will make Luke feel even worse."

"Akari. . .let's go now. Anissa said she'll tell you when he wakes up." Dale took her hand and lead her out of Luke's room.

"I'm going home Dale. . ." Akari said as she walked out of the clinic.

"Akari."

"Anissa?" She turned to see Anissa following behind her, "What is it?"

"Let me walk you home." She smiled and took Akari's hand as they walked on down the path to her farm. "If you want to you can cry, I won't tell." Anissa winked.

"No, I'm okay I just. . .need to see him smile Anissa." She squeezed Anissa's hand tightly.

"You really care for Luke don't you?" Anissa asked and the answer was obvious.

"Yeah. . ." Akari nodded. "Sometimes it hurts to be so close to him."

"I know dear." Anissa said softly squeezing her hand back. "It's hard I know."

By now they were at Akari's house and sitting on her bed, "I don't know why. . ."

"Akari." Anissa sighed.

"Anissa I need some rest."

"I understand sweetheart." Anissa gave Akari a tight hug, "I'm here if you need me, just down the river."

"Thank you, Anissa. Thank you so much." Akari hugged her back and sniffled as she felt ready to cry again but she didn't.

After Anissa left Akari took a long cool bath as the coming summer heat got to her as they walked home. She tried to distract herself but failed as she felt the tears sting the edges of her eyes again. She dunked her head into the cool water.

_Luke. . .he has to be okay. What will I do if he doesn't wake up?_

Akari rolled onto her side on the bed her damp hair flopping onto her cheek, ". . .Luke." Akari choked as she felt her chest get tight and shoved her face into her pillow closing her eyes tightly trying to get some sleep.

**Arie: Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger but it's like 4am and I can't think.**

**Review please or Luke will die! (not really)**


	3. Your Smile, My Tears

Untouched

Chapter 3: Your Smile, My Tears

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**Enjoy~**

Dale and Anissa often came to visit Akari to make sure she was okay and to their surprise she seemed just fine. She would just smile and say, "Don't worry, Luke will wake up and smile like he always does." She has high hope which brings everyone to smile, even Dale who is just as worried as Akari about his son.

"Oh Akari," Toby sang as he walked to her crop field, "I brought some yummy sushi!" He beamed holding up a bag with sushi lunch boxes.

Akari was getting honey from the bees trying not to get stung by any of them, "Okay Toby, hold on." She said in a hushed tone then grabbed the honey and ran into the house. The bees buzzed around before they went back to the flowers.

". . ." Toby stood there with a confused expression, "Akari?"

After a while Akari walked out and sighed deeply, "finally got that stupid honey!"

"Why do you want honey?" Toby asked tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, Luke likes honey so when he wakes up I'll have a nice gift for him." Akari smiled.

"Akari." Toby frowned.

Luke had been asleep for about three days since the incident but he's not in a coma just passed out. Maybe he just told that so Akari wouldn't be crushed or maybe it was the truth but Toby hated seeing Akari force herself to smile and to hope.

"Well I'm off to see Luke!" Akari smiled and ran off to the clinic; it was almost dark so it would be a short visit.

"Jin I'm here to see Luke!" Akari smiled as she would into the clinic and saw Jin gently kissing Anissa on the lips.

Jin and Anissa glanced over to Akari who just stared at them with an innocent childish smile her cheeks pink, "Aw, sorry to bother you I'll just go see Luke now." She said then left them both to blushing and maybe some little love glances.

They had been together since Luke was hospitalized and it was one of the cutest things Akari had seen. They were both so caring and sweet to each other they were a perfect couple.

"Hey Luke." Akari whispered as she stared at the sleeping silver-blue haired friend of hers. "We all miss your smile. . .wake up soon, please." She took his hand into her own and used her free hand to move the hair from his face.

He looked so peaceful his face gained its color back and she was glad to see him in better condition. His lips looked so soft then she remembered – they were soft, she flushed at the memory. Akari felt her heart racing as she moved the hair from his forehead and slowly leaned over his sleeping body.

"Oh Dale, come to check on Luke?" Jin smile holding Anissa's hand.

Dale just nodded and walked to the room then stopped as he slightly cracked the door open to see Akari leaning over Luke and holding his hand.

"Luke. . .please get better soon." Akari whispered softly as she gently pressed her lips to his smooth forehead a tear slipping past her grip as it slid down her warm flushed cheek and onto his cheek. "I miss your smile, your voice I miss everything so please wake up." She whispered with a faint smile.

Dale looked from Akari to his feet and slowly closed the door facing Jin and Anissa, "I think he'll be waking up very soon." Dale gave a faint smile to the two before him then left.

"Akari!" There was a knock at the door along with someone yelling her name. She rolled onto her side in her sleep. "Akari wake up its Anissa, it's about Luke!"

Akari instantly shot up out of the bed and sprinted to the front door nearly tripping. She was in her long white T-shirt and shorts.

"Hurry he woke up this morning. Get dressed." Anissa smiled rushing Akari.

Akari ran back into her room and pulled on her green dress and other usual everyday clothes before nearly running to the clinic with the jar of honey she had for Luke.

"Akari." Bo smiled seeing her nearly run into the clinic, "Luke's awake you should see him, Dale will be over a bit later." Bo said as he walked on to the shop.

"L-Luke!" Akari gasped as she tried to catch her breath from running, Jin saw her burst into the room and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

Akari walked to Luke's side staring at him with worried eyes and a faint smile, she felt tears weld up as her breath caught in throat.

"Hey Akari." Luke smiled, "I'm sorry that I," He was cut off when Akari held out a jar of honey to him her head bowed as she stared at the ground, "are you okay, Akari?" He asked worry clear in his tone.

"L-Luke I. . .got flowers and bees so I could make honey for you. . . Chase showed me how to make it sweet like you like it." She said in a soft yet shaky voice. "I wanted to give it to you when you woke up so we can eat it together. . ." She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks and nose dripping onto the floor.

"Akari. . ." Luke frowned at himself then took the honey and opened the jar taking his finger and dipping it in then licking the thick golden liquid from his finger. "Hm. It's good." He smiled sweetly at Akari.

Akari glanced up at Luke and saw him smiling as he licked his finer clean of the honey, she felt her face turn pink.

_His smile. . ._

"Thank you Akari." He sat up and reached up to her slightly bowed head and ruffled her hair as he always did. "It tastes great."

_His warmth. . .his voice, his smile. . .everything I love about him. . .love. . .yes I love Luke._

Akari sniffled and nodded as he pulled her by the back of her neck closer to him and touched his forehead to hers. "Luke?" She breathed. She could feel his breath on her cheek making her face heat up again.

"Don't cry." He grinned his goofy grin that she missed so much. "I can't have my best friend crying over my stupid mistake." He chuckled with his same grin. "Okay so, stop crying."

Dale walked into the clinic and went to check on Luke since he was now awake but stopped as he cracked open the door seeing Akari and Luke. "Oh Luke. . ." Dale sighed quietly to himself shaking his head.

Akari nodded and sniffled as her tears wouldn't stop, "I'm sorry ,I'm just. . .so happy to see you smiling again and to hear your voice. I was so worried I hid under a smile waiting for you to wake up." She sniffled again.

"Akari. . .I'm sorry I worried you, and everyone else here." He moved her forehead to his shoulder and gently patted her back. "I promise I'll try to be more careful from now on, okay?"

Akari felt her whole face heat up at the warmth and comfort of his shoulder and words. She took in his scent and smiled nodding slightly. "Yeah."

Dale knocked on the door and walked in, "Hey you two." He smiled at his son and Akari. "How ya feeling son?" He asked in his usual husky voice.

"I'm fine Dad just really sore. . ." He groaned as he let go of Akari who stood up and looked at her feet her face flushed.

Dale looked to his side seeing the look on Akari's face. It was full of happiness and love towards Luke. If only Luke could see it just as everyone else could and if he only knew the actions he made and the way he comforted her was more than in the terms of friendship.

"Luke!" Akari heard a sudden loud unfamiliar voice and a rush of auburn red and tan color pass by and take Luke into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She sobbed.

Akari froze as she watched this strange haughty looking woman nearly shove Luke's face in her huge breasts. Akari looked down at her chest and patted it gently with the palm of her hands.

"You're fine the way you are." Dale patted her head as Akari looked from Selena's body to her own then up at Dale with sad puppy eyes.

"Oh Dale!" Selena smiled then looked to Akari, "Sorry we've never met." She smiled.

_That smile looks fake and so does she._

Akari suddenly judged this new person before her, "I'm Akari."

"Oh the new rancher!" She nearly gasped, "It's nice to finally meet you. Are you Luke's friend?" She asked.

"She's my very best friend!" Luke grinned widely, "The most important friend I have!"

Akari smacked her hand on her face and groaned.

_He doesn't have to brag about it like it's a great big deal I'm just a normal person._

"Oh I see."

Akari froze hearing a cold tone from Selena, "Y-Yeah." Akari gave a meek smile.

Selena flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips, "Well I have places to be other than this tacky place." She huffed and left giving Akari a death glance.

Akari shrunk where she stood then looked to Dale with puppy eyes, "D-Dale?"

"Ignore her." He grunted.

"Well Luke I have work to do so I'll stop by later to say hi." Akari smiled and waved bye as she walked out of the room and headed on back to the farm.

"Luke, don't _ever_ do something to stupid again." Dale stared at his son with serious yet worried eyes. "You had me worried sick."

Luke frowned, "Looks like I scared everyone. . ." He muttered and looked at the honey jar. "Dad, did Akari cry while I was out?" He asked.

"No, she didn't not once did I see a tear fall from her eyes. She smiled and said 'Luke will wake up and smile like he always does.' Luke, Akari really cares for you. Don't you _ever_ do anything to hurt her." He warned his son who looked up at his dad confused.

"Okay dad." He nodded, "Akari just cried though. . .she held it all in and she looked to sad but happy at the same time. Dad, my chest felt tight like I couldn't breathe."

"Hm. It's because your ribs were almost broken my boy." Dale huffed.

"Dang it I don't like it I want to get back to work!" Luke whined like a child.

"I'll be heading home now. You get some rest." Dale patted Luke's shoulder before he left. Dale walked on home then stopped in mid-step and decided to head to the graveyard. "Hello there, dear." Dale smiled as he looked down at his wife's grave. "I thought I was going to lose our son but he's a strong one and I think it's all thanks to Akari. Last night I think the goddess heard her and brought Luke back to his cheerful self."

"So you met Selena." Toby grinned as they sat and ate the sushi, "she's weird."

"That's a lot coming from someone who is weird themselves, Toby." Akari said bluntly as she savored the taste of the fish. "I don't' like her she's out to get me and take Luke."

"Akari, what did you do last night when you went to see Luke?" Toby asked.

"Why?"

"Well he woke up today and that's close to a miracle." Toby said.

"Nothing. . .I just kissed his forehead and asked him to get better." Akari said blushing lightly.

"You're the miracle girl!" Toby gasped, "Quick kiss my forehead and ask for me and Renee to be together!"

Akari frowned at him and put a piece of sushi in his mouth, "it's getting late I'm going to see Luke then go home and sleep." She waved by to Toby and thanked him for the food before leaving.

"Hey Jin is Luke still awake?" Akari asked as she walked to Luke's room.

"Yes but I don't think you want to go in there right now, Selena is in there." Jin said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Se-len-a?" Akari croaked and lingered over to the room and went to open the door but stopped once it was cracked open and froze.

Selena and Luke were, kissing.

_Luke. . .Selena. . .kiss. . .?_

Akari felt her body turn to ice then into a rush of heat and anger. She wanted to slam the door open and demanded to know what was going on but it wasn't really her place to.

_What should I do?_

"Akari?" Luke said in a muffled voice.

"Huh?" Selena huffed and looked to the door.

"Oh sorry guys." Akari suddenly blurted.

_I didn't notice the door opened on its own!_

"I was just stopping by to check on Luke. Goodnight!" Akari bowed then ran off.

She felt as if her heart was ripped from her chest.

_Why does it hurt so much?_

She felt hot tears stream down her cheek as she ran down the path to her house when she bumped into someone. It was Anissa and Dale on their way to the clinic.

"A-Akari?" Anissa gasped as she saw her tear stained face, "Akari dear what happened?"

Akari shook her head tears just falling down her face as she looked at the ground.

"Akari tell me please?" Anissa said in a soft tone as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Akari just stood there and shook her head.

"Akari!" Dale's firm voice made both Akari and Anissa freeze. "What is wrong?"

Akari looked up to Dale then away, "S-Selena. . .was. . .Luke. . .I saw. . .they were. . .kissing." Akari managed to say before she hugged Anissa tightly and let her tears fall down her cheeks.

Dale's face when red with anger, "Selena!" He said in a firm voice. "Anissa take her home." He said and walked off to talk to Luke.

"Let's go sweetheart." Anissa smiled as she carefully lead her back to her house.

"Selena you should leave." Luke said feeling a bit awkward about what just happened.

"Aw, just forget about her Luke, she's fine." Selena smiled playing with his hair.

"I think you should leave too, Selena." Dale huffed as he walked into the room.

"Oh, I'll see you later." Selena said as she left feeling a bit mad that Dale ruined the moment.

"Luke." Dale growled as she crossed his arms over his chest staring down at his son.

"Dad it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh?" Dale rose a brow, "Really then, I didn't just see Akari running down the street to her house crying," Dale grunted, "and I didn't just see Selena sitting on your lap ready to kiss you again?"

"Dad I mean it – wait," Luke's eyes went wide, "A-Akari was crying!?"

"Luke you better have a good excuse for this." Dale took a seat next to Luke's bed on the chair by the window.

"Dad I mean it, Selena just came in here and was crying and said she was worried about me since I didn't wake up for about four days and she came to visit me and. . ."

"Visit you?" Dale huffed, "Selena didn't once come to the clinic to see if you were okay but Akari, she was there when we pulled you out from under that tree in fact – it was Akari's quick thinking that saved you. She pulled you out from under the tree when Owen and I pulled the tree up off of you."

"Akari. . .so because of her I'm still alive?" Luke asked a bit confused.

"Yes. Never once was Selena there nor was she here to check on you every morning and night. Luke, what else happened?"

"Well. . ." Luke sighed.

"Akari, do you want some sashimi?" Toby asked as he held up the plate of food to her.

Akari sniffled and glanced at Toby and Anissa, "I'm fine."

"Really because, I saw you bawling your eyes out when Anissa brought you back home." Toby teased then winced as Anissa shot him a dirty look.

"Akari, you need to eat something." Anissa said as she gently patted her head.

"I'm not hungry, I'm tired."

Toby smiled, "I'll sleep with her!" He offered.

"Want me to stay with you?" Anissa asked ignoring Toby.

Akari nodded and rested her head on her lap.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Toby smiled and left the Sashimi in Akari's fridge for later.

"So Luke, you don't like Selena?" Dale huffed.

"For the last time NO!" Luke groaned. "I've never been kissed before though so. . ." Luke frowned, "it was weird because it didn't feel right but when I kissed Akari on the forehead. . ." Luke put a hand over his mouth thinking back to around the second time they met.

"Luke there is something I have to ask you, yesterday night did you feel anything on your forehead?" Dale asked staring at Luke.

"Last night. . ." Luke went quiet thinking back to last night, "I was passed out." He said stating the obvious. "But. . ."

"Anissa. . .I knew this was going to bed hard. Being by Luke's side when I love him so when he's too dense to realize that I love him. . .but I didn't know it would hurt this much." Akari felt warm tear slid down her cheeks and lips as she laid on Anissa's lap.

"I know Akari dear but, love is never easy. I think you and Dale know that the most." Anissa smiled softly stroking Akari's short hair.

"Dale?" Akari sniffled glancing up at Anissa.

"It was the same for Dale in a way, you remind us all of Luke's mother when she was alive. She was so beautiful and kind. She was also as stubborn and strong willed as you are. She also cared deeply for Dale and Luke just as you do." Anissa said softly.

"Really?"

"Yes and Dale was the same as Luke when it came to his mother only Dale was a bit more aware of his feelings for her. You can ask him when you see him again if you'd like." Anissa suggested.

"Okay. Thank you, Anissa." Akari yawned as she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

"I did. . .I thought it was just a dream." Luke muttered.

"It wasn't, I saw it myself from the door when I was going to check on you. I think because of Akari you woke up, Luke." Dale said giving his son a serious stare.

". . .I feel horrible. I don't even like Selena at all!" Luke groaned again smacking his hands onto his face. "She's too. . .clingy." He shuttered.

"But you like her body?" Dale rose a brow.

"Well every guy here does Dad but. . .I don't think I'll like her because of that, she's nice sometimes but. . ." Luke shuttered again.

"I see Luke. Tomorrow you can leave, Doctor Jin said its fine but you can't do much work so I want you to go straight to Akari's." Dale said as he stood and left.

"Akari. . .she cried again because of me!" Luke bawled his hands into fists as he ran the image through his head, the image of Akari and the look in her eyes when she saw Selena all over him. "How can I be so stupid?" Luke muttered running a hand through his hair with a deep sigh.

"Anissa, Akari?" Dale called as he knocked on the door then opened it seeing Anissa putting a blanket over Akari. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she's worried. All the things she told me. . ." Anissa trailed off.

"What did she tell you?" Dale asked.

"Well. . ."

Dale was sitting at Akari's table with Anissa his hands folded and resting on the table, "I see."

"I hope you don't mind I told her about you and your wife." Anissa said quickly in her usual soft tone.

"No I don't mind. She really _is_ like my wife. . .if only she was here to meet her maybe she could help Akari through this." Dale said quietly as he looked over to Akari asleep in her bed.

"I think she'll ask you soon Dale." Anissa smiled.

"Luke is coming over tomorrow to talk to Akari about what happened. It was a misunderstanding, Selena forced it on Luke. She put on one of her _acts_ and used it to confuse Luke then kissed him." Dale huffed.

"That's good but Selena is a problem." Anissa sighed, "Well it's getting late Dale, and you should head home now." Anissa smiled.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Dale smiled back at Anissa then left with one last glance at Akari seeing his wife.

"Aw man, what do I say to her?" Luke muttered as he scratched the back of his head then fixed his bandanna.

"You better not hurt her again."

"Huh?" Luke turned around seeing Toby.

"What do you mean?" Luke chuckled confused and nervous.

"You know what I mean, making her worry over you for so long. You should have seen her. Forcing herself to smile everyday and to hope. It was painful to see her that way." Toby said nearly glaring at Luke. "If you make her cry again," Toby took a few steps to Luke slightly opening his eyes, "you will have to deal with me." Toby warned then left without another word.

Luke watched Toby leave then looked down at his hands, "Did I _really_ make her that worried about me. . .did I really put her through that?" He wondered then sighed as he knocked on the door.

"I'll get is sweetie." Anissa smiled as she got up off the couch and headed to the front door. "Good morning Luke."

Akari froze and stared at the television not moving at all. She didn't know Luke would want to see her after his little lip smacking with Selena last night.

"I need to clear things with Akari, can I have some time alone with her?" Luke asked a bit quietly.

"Sure, Akari sweetie I'll be back later to check on you."

After Anissa left Luke walked over to Akari standing behind the couch staring at her, "Akari I. . .there is nothing between me and Selena."

Akari's hand flinched and she slightly turned her head to glance at Luke then away, "Care to explain?" Akari muttered.

"Look, _she_ was the one who kissed me. She came in crying saying she was worried that I didn't wake up when she came to check on me every day then she just kissed me!" Luke nearly shouted, "I didn't know what was going on! That was my first kiss so I was confused!"

Akari stood up and stared up at Luke her eyes painted with tears, "_She_ was worried?" Akari spat, "_She_ visited you every day at the clinic?" Akari continued her word like ice, "_She_ did nothing, and she wasn't there when you were stuck under the tree!" Akari's voice got louder and louder each time she said _she_ in place of Selena.

"Akari?" Luke walked over to her then stopped as her tear filled eyes stared up at him with anger, sadness and other emotions he couldn't explain.

"No!" Akari shouted cutting off Luke, "_I_ was worried, _I _visited you every day at the clinic, _I_ helped you get out from under the tree and _I_ –. . ."

Just then Akari felt his strong arms wrap around her into a tight embrace. His arms locked around her tiny body bracing her arms at her sides.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered in her ear.

Akari let out a small gasp at the sudden rush of warm breath on her ear. She wanted to hug him back but her arms were stuck at her sides by his hug.

"I'm a horrible friend." He continued, "I've made you worry about me and you forced yourself to smile. I made you cry the night before I woke up. I felt your tear fall on my cheek but I thought it was just a dream." He held her closer resting his cheek on her head her soft hair tickling his cheek. "I made you cry last night. . .I hurt you. I was always glad that I had such an important friend like you with me every day but. . .I'm not good enough to call you my friend if all I do is hurt you."

Akari felt her tears return to her eyes and rush down her cheeks, she felt so angry and sad at the same time but she was also very happy. Happy to see Luke awake after so long and happy that he cared so much for her. Even if it wasn't the same way she cared about him it was enough for her.

"Luke. . .I'm sorry too." Akari slowly hugged him back, "if you end you leaving me because of something so stupid I won't forgive you and you're best friend will be sad again." She smiled teasingly.

Luke pulled away and stared down at Akari who kept a smile on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Akari. . .I'm glad." He sighed.

"Now about Selena." She huffed, "You _sure_ you don't like her?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I'm sure. She may have a nice body but she's not my type." He grinned.

Akari punched his arm playfully as he teased her, "good because if you did I would lose some respect for you."

"Well Akari, I have a lot of work to catch up on since I've been in the hospital. I'll try to come by on my break and say hi." He smiled ruffling her hair.

Akari sighed happily at the feeling, it was a while since he had done it and even though it made her feel even smaller than she already was and like a child she enjoyed it. She was glad to see Luke back to his old self.

"Akari, if you ever force yourself to smile like that and hurt yourself I'll lose some respect for you." He warned teasing her a bit.

"Right, I'm sorry – ow!"

Luke flicked her on the nose.

"What was that for!?" She demanded.

"Don't say sorry for something you didn't do."

"Right." She nodded.

"See you later." He smiled then turned on his heel and left out the front door.

_I guess he still doesn't realize how I feel about him but, that's alright. As long as I can still see him smile every day I won't shed anymore tears._

**Arie: Well that was a fun chapter to write. . .while writing it I was listening to the Kare Kano Act 1.0 soundtrack. Please review I love you all!**


	4. The Sudden Questions

Untouched

Chapter 3: The Sudden Questions

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**A/N: This is for LeeOhNee (sounds like the name of a girl from my French class who moved in for a few years from Germany.) I thank you for your review and your comment. I know that we all want Akari to flash Luke and kiss him (Lol. JK) but we must be patient my young peasants for I AM THE KING!!! (Inside joke) As requested for you LeeOhNee I have made a chapter where there will be more characters. Sorry if you're all waiting for Gill, Chase and the others but not to worry LeeOhNee for Toby suggested having a nice little **_**friendly**_** gathering. Again, thanks for supporting me on the Selena hate events. (Selena can go jump off a cliff and die)**

**ILU you ALL so here's chapter 4 (going to be a long one) and – **

**Enjoy~**

"Wow, really?" Toby frowned resting his arms on the fence leaning over it as he stared at Akari with his always closed eyes.

"Just give it a rest Toby." Akari huffed as she planted the seedling in the moist soil, "No matter what moment it is he'll never realize my feelings." She sighed.

"That's true I guess but Akari I have to ask you something," Toby stared at her as she slightly turned her head to look at him, "it hurts, doesn't it?"

Akari froze nearly dropping her trowel she had in her hand that she had been using. She looked back down at the sapling and felt her chest get tight and her face heat up.

_Painful, yes it is but there isn't a thing I can do about it. I finally told Toby what happened a few weeks ago with Luke after __**she**__ kissed him. It's been getting harder and harder to watch him from a distance and not feel him near me._

"Akari?" Toby said in a worried tone as he hopped over the fence and kneeled down next to her. "It's okay." He gently patted her back. "It's okay to cry." He smiled.

_Toby. . ._

Toby _never_ did this type of thing for her but lately he's been opening up more.

_I guess his teasing is his way of caring._

Akari felt tears weld up inside her as she sat there staring at the sapling, "I can't be next to him without feeling this pain." She sniffled.

"I know. . .oh hey I hear Luke calling you." Toby said as he looked up to the path that led to the mines. "Cheer up." He smiled and moved away from her leaning on the fence again.

"Akari!" Luke called running down the path way, "Hey!" He beamed and scooped her up in his arms hugging her tightly then letting her down on her feet and ruffling her hair. "I LOVE summer it's so AWESOME!!! We should go to the beach sometime!"

Toby perked his head up then smiled to himself before walking off, "bye."

"Yeah maybe later I'm busy." Akari chuckled and went back to tending to her sapling.

"Still working?" He huffed, "I'm bored since I still can't work with my hurt ribs." He pouted.

"Sorry. We _adults_ have to work." Akari teased.

"Akari!" He whined, "I'm bored let's go bug Gill or Chase or go fishing or something!"

Akari sighed and looked to him, "Fine." She finished up with her sapling then went to clean off her gloves.

"AWESOME I'M SO STOKED!!!" Luke cheered throwing a fist in the air, "Let's take a walk down to brownie ranch and to the cliff!" He suggested, "It's nice and cool over there and no one hardly ever goes there now days."

"Sounds like fun." Akari smiled as she put back on her gloves after cleaning most of the dirt off.

"You ready?" Luke asked as he rested his arm on the wall above her head looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm. . ."Akari looked up at Luke and froze. She felt her heart flutter and her cheeks turn pink as he stared down at her with his golden eyes.

"What?"

Akari blinked a few times, "Oh uh, nothing let's get going." She smiled as she slowly made her way around him and headed off to Brownie Ranch.

Luke shrugged and caught up to Akari who seemed to be spacing out.

_Akari's been acting strange lately. . .Oh no! Did I do something stupid again!?_

Luke groaned quietly as he thought about all the things he's done since a few weeks ago but he couldn't think of anything he could have done to make her upset r act strangely.

Akari saw the cliff over the ocean and ran to the fencing feeling the cool ocean breeze brush past her cheeks. She leaned on the fence her hands tightly gripping it as she took in a deep breath and sighed happily.

Luke watched her as she ran to the fence with a childish expression. He also noticed the way her short hair moved in the breeze showing the smooth skin on her neck. He stared for a bit feeling his chest get a bit tight.

_Stupid sore ribs!_

Luke grinned as an idea popped into his head. He casually walked over to Akari and leaned over blowing on her neck.

"Gah!" Akari shrieked as her hand flew to her neck. Shivers went down her back, "Luke what was that for it tickled!"

"Hahaha! You're so cute!" He teased and poked her cheek, "You look like a child when you pout too!"

Akari pouted her cheeks heating up at his "Cute" comment. "Stop teasing me." She muttered pouting still and turned back to the ocean.

_I never noticed but my neck is my weak spot. . .like when he pulled me to his shoulder his breath was on my neck. . .and when he suddenly hugged me his lips were brushing past my skin._

Luke glanced at Akari as she started to act weird again and get that strange look on her face. Luke couldn't really describe the look she gave off, he didn't really understand it. Maybe she was sick?

"Akari are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Akari answered confused.

"Are you sure, should we have Jin check!?"

"Luke I'm fine, really." She smiled, blushing a little still.

"You've been acting strangely and I'm a bit worried." He scratched the back of his head one hand on his hip.

"Oh. I'm fine really." She smiled.

Luke let out a huge sigh of relief, "Good! Toby said he was going to _kill_ me if I made you cry or hurt you again!" Luke lazily slung his arms over the fencing and stared out at the ocean.

"Oh, he did – did he?"

_I'm going to kiss his forehead and wish him bald with his stupid grandpa hair._

"I already know that I've been a bad friend in the past and I shouldn't make you worry or make you cry or even hurt you but," Luke crossed his arms as they rested on the fencing and rested his chin on his arms, "why would he act so serious about it and say I would have to deal with him?"

Akari stared at Luke as the breeze blew the hair from his face showing off his perfect golden eyes. "Don't worry about it, Toby's weird." Akari reassured him, "I bet he's trying to get on my good side so I can hook him up with Renee."

"Hook him up?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Akari smiled brightly, "I kind of helped Anissa get together with Jin and Candace and Julius are getting closer since I told Candace to try and talk to him. Renee told me she likes Toby and Toby wants me to hook them up." Akari giggled, "Even Owen asked me how he should ask Kathy on a date!"

"Owen really!?" Luke blurted out in a gasp.

"I know I was just as surprised!" Akari noted with a serious yet funny expression, "You should have seen his face! He was blushing and shy and you know him, he gets bad choice of words but Kathy didn't mind. It was kind of cute." She smiled. "Luna teases Gill. . .looks like everyone on the island is falling in love." Akari sighed a bit sadly.

"Then, what about you Akari?" Luke asked, "I mean, you're a girl and I guess you should be involved with someone right?"

"Well I guess there is but I'm not telling." Akari sang teasingly.

"That's lame!!!" He whined, "Tell me!"

"Sorry, it's a surprise!" She put her finger to her lips winking.

Luke when quiet for a moment and Akari felt a bit of tension in the air now.

_What-?_

Luke stood up straight and stared down at Akari, "Is it Chase?" He asked his tone a bit serious.

"Ma–aybe!" Akari teased again.

"Well that could mean yes or no, who do you like?" Luke pressed on the question.

"Why do you want to know it's not like it involves you." Akari spat a bit annoyed.

". . .Yeah sorry I don't know what I'm saying." Luke sighed, "I guess I just don't want you hurt because Chase is the only one not taken and he's a _huge_ jerk!"

"Oh right well don't worry it's not him." Akari smiled.

"Good!" Luke sighed then sat down on the grass leaning his back on the fence.

"You still want to know?" She asked.

"No not really." Luke shrugged, "As long as he's good to you and besides you said yourself, it's a secret." He winked at Akari and put a finger to his lips like she did making her giggle.

"You sound like dad." Akari giggled.

"Ugh I sound like an old man?" He frowned, "Lame!" Luke chuckled as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

". . .Luke?" Akari whispered but he was already half asleep.

_. . .Luke you're the only one left but you still can't see that I love you?_

Akari glanced at him his face calm and relaxed. Akari hardly saw his face so calm like that since he was always smiling and laughing _a lot_ but she didn't mind. She loved his cheerful self, it made her feel happy to know he could laugh with her the way he did.

Akari leaned over him a bit watching him nap as the cool breeze and warm sun rays brushed past their skin. She saw his lips were parted a bit as his breathing was quite.

_His lips. . .they brushed past my neck and ear when he hugged me a few weeks ago after that incident with __**her**__ but I wonder if they would ever reach mine._

Without realizing it Akari had leaned in closer to him and she was only inches away from his face. She could smell his sweet scent and taste his breath.

"Akari?" Luke said in a confused and surprised tone, "What are you doing?"

Akari quickly pulled away and glanced around them thinking of an excuse, "I thought I saw a bug on her face but I guess I was just seeing things!" She stated trying not to sound so alarmed.

"I would have felt one on my face if there was. . ." He said slowly as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"I guess you're right sorry I was just,"

"Are you still concerned about Selena's kiss a few weeks ago?" Luke cut her off with his serious tone.

_Darn it he's only stupid about my feelings but when it comes to these things. . ._

"Not really, you said you didn't like her so it doesn't matter." She chuckled nervously.

"Then why did you cry?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"If you're just my friend why did you cry?" Ouch that hurt.

_Crap!_

Akari tried to think of something but then Luke continued.

"I've been wondering why you would care if I liked her or not. You're my friend so it shouldn't matter right?" Ouch, he really knows how to hurt even if he doesn't mean it.

Akari felt her chest tighten and her throat clench at her breath, "I was. . ."

"You're my friend Akari and you should support me if I did like her right?"

_Don't tell me he likes her now. . .please don't._

"Of cores but she's not a very nice person I mean. . ."

"That shouldn't matter." He spat, "If she was or not it's my choice to choose freely."

". . .You're so stupid!" Akari suddenly spat then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Luke asked blinking a few times.

"W-Well I mean. . .you shouldn't have to ask these types of things because I'm your friend and even if she was the _worst_ person I had ever met I would still support you while secretly plotting ways to kill her." Akari teased with a smile as she looked to Luke, "I cried because I was worried she would hurt you if you two were together. I don't want someone to break someone with such a sweet and kind heart."

Akari wanted to cry, she wanted to yell her feelings at him and run off. She wanted to hold him and feel him closer. She felt so untouched by him. He would never share her feelings with her she knew that but even so, she had to be with him no matter what.

"Oh, well now I'm _really_ glad that you're my closest friend!" Luke smiled as he ruffled her hair, "Don't worry I'll tell you if I like anyone."

"You don't have too." Akari smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Yeah but I'd like to know if you were plotting to kill her or not!" He chuckled.

"Oh I will be getting ready everyday just in case she hurts you." Akari gave a creepy grin.

"Hey now you just said you would support me like a good friend should!" Luke teased with and smiled, "Let's head back, it's getting dark."

Akari nodded and got up stretching her arms over her head, "Then I'll see you later." She waved and ran off back home.

"Later!" He waved calling to her then smiled as she waved back and continued to run back down the path.

_Why would he ask that. . .does he like Selena now?_

Akari stopped running and stood in the road staring at her feet.

_No. . .he said he would tell me or. . .maybe he's worried I'll cry again?_

Akari had many thoughts running through her head as she slowly began to walk back to her house feeling tears weld up inside her. She couldn't stand the thought of Luke smiling at Selena, touching Selena, kissing her and most of all – telling her he loved her.

Akari quickly made her way into her house and locked the door and closed the blinds on the windows as she sunk into her bed not bothering to take off her boots. She couldn't stop wondering if he did in fact like Selena. She would have to fake her happiness or he would get worried or she could avoid him.

_What am I thinking? He said he doesn't like her. . .maybe he's just being stupid again. I mean, it's obvious why I cried, I was jealous and scared that I would lose the only person I fell in love with._

Akari nuzzled her cheek into her pillow and drifted off hoping that tomorrow would be better or back to normal.

"A beach party?"

"Yup!"

"Toby is this a way to trick Renee into wearing a swimsuit for you?" Akari asked giving him a warning glanced.

"No." He huffed then sighed as Akari raised a brow at him, "Fine."

"So who else?" She asked as she checked her fishing line for any movement.

"Let's see," He muttered, "you, Renee, Anissa, Jin, Kathy, Owen, Candace, Julius, me and Luke." She smiled.

"L-Luke!?" She nearly shouted, "N-No way I'm not wearing a swimsuit in front of _him!_"

"Why not?" Toby frowned.

"Look at me, no curves barely an A-cup and he won't even give me a second glance." She spat.

"Just wear something cute that will make your cute face stand out." Toby half teased as he poked her cheek.

". . .I guess so, I'll have Anissa go shopping with me and maybe have Luna and Candace make it for me. . ."

"Then it's settled, everyone already said yes, even Luke." Toby smiled with a hint of a grin.

"You already asked all of them!?"

"Oh hey Luke." Toby waved.

"Yo." He grinned, waving back.

"Hey Akari, can't wait for the beach party huh?" He said with excitement in his eyes, "I love the ocean during the summer!" He said getting pumped.

"Y-Yeah." She smiled.

"So going to wear something cute for the guy you like?" Luke teased.

"Uh well. . ." Akari muttered looking to her fishing pole in her hands.

Toby glanced at Akari, Luke then back at Akari and grinned, "Yeah Akari."

"You should wear something with some blue on it." Luke suggested.

"You're just saying that because it's your favorite color." Akari noted.

"Yes Akari, blue would suit you nicely." Toby continued to tease her.

"Oh yeah Luke, don't you have to take Anissa her new bed since her old one is breaking?" Akari reminded Luke.

"Oh shoot!" Luke smacked his face with his palm, "I forgot about that, oh dad is going to kill me!" He then dashed off leaving Toby and Akari back to their fishing.

"So he knows you like someone, but not who it is?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, everyone but him and Chase are getting closer together and I told him it's not Chase I like." She sighed.

Toby stared at her in disbelief, "You're kidding me, right?" He spat.

"No." Akari muttered.

"He's really that stupid?"

"He might think it's someone from my hometown or something but I do know he has no clue." Akari groaned and plopped onto her back after handing Toby her fishing pole.

"Sorry." Toby chuckled.

"Yeah." Akari muttered.

"So tomorrow huh?" Akari sighed.

"Yeah, better go see the girls now." Toby smiled, "I'll take your fishing pole back to your house when I'm done."

"Thanks Toby. . .and don't expect me to just let you stare at Renee tomorrow or I'll rip your eyes out." Akari hissed as she got up and left to ask Anissa to take her to get a new swimsuit.

"I think you should get something blue sweetheart. What do you think dear?" Anissa turned to Jin who blushed at his nickname.

_Aw, Doctor Jin is so cute when he's with Anissa._

Akari smiled happily seeing Anissa's smile when she was with Jin.

"Yes, I think blue but don't forget to wear sun block and don't swim if you just ate or you could get a cramp and drown and don't hit any of the reefs near the shallow waters near the rocks or the wound could get infected." Jin warned with a cute concerned look on his face.

Akari and Anissa looked to each other then both laughed lightly at Jin's response to her questions, "Okay _dad_ I won't." Akari teased.

"H-Hey." Jin huffed a bit flustered. "Anyway, I heard from Toby that Luke knows you like someone but he doesn't know who it is."

_Dang it that was fast, how does everything Toby say get around so quickly?_

"Yeah but I don't mind. If I can just be next to him it's enough for me to smile happily every day." Akari said as she looked at some blue material as Anissa looked at some nice baby blue and green materials.

"Oh I like this color."Akari smiled her eyes sparkling.

"What design do you want?" Luna asked.

"I want a top like this one then bottoms that look like girls boy shorts panties like these."Akari said as she pointed some pictures they had in a design book.

"How about this one dear?" Anissa smile to Jin pointing to an already made one piece suit that showed off the back and a bit of her chest.

"Oh, if that's what you want. . ." Jin blushed playing with his glasses.

"Okay Akari try it on!" Luna said in a perky tone hoping Akari would like the outfit she made with the blue material Akari chose out.

"Okay." She smiled as Anissa joined her to try on her own for Jin to see incase he didn't want her to wear it even though he most likely would.

Akari stared at Anissa's chest then her own, "You're fine the way you are dear." Anissa smiled as she noticed Akari patting her small breasts. "It's matches how cute your face and personality is. You're very pretty Akari."

Akari stared at Anissa and smiled shyly her face pink, "Th-Thank you," She stammered, "You're very beautiful Anissa, like and Angel."

"Oh I wouldn't go that far." Anissa giggled a bit embarrassed.

"But it's true!" Akari pressed with a childish expression of seriousness.

"I agree." Jin called softly as he could hear them from the front room of the shop.

Akari and Anissa glanced at each other then laughed softly as they finished getting dressed.

"Yo! Luna you finish my suit!?"

"Gah that voice," Akari gasped frozen in place as she had just put her top on, "i-it's Luke! I can't let him see me in this he'll tease or something!"

"H-Here. . ." Candace smiled meekly as she handed him his white and red trunks that had the similar pattern as his bandanna.

"Wait for Akari and Anissa to get out of the changing room before you try it on." Luna said as she went to check on the girls in the back.

"No I can't go out there!" Akari whimpered as Anissa tried to pull her out of the dressing room

"He's going to see you in it tomorrow anyway sweet heart." Anissa sighed and noticed Luna. "Luna, be a dear and help me."

"Come on Akari you know you want Luke to see you in that and he's here to try on his suit so you'll see him shirtless." Luna nearly sang the **shirtless** part as she grabbed Akari's wrist firmly and tried to drag her out.

"L-Luke. . .sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shirtless?" She muttered to herself going into a daze when all of a sudden she noticed Luna had dragged her half way out. "No!" She whined and struggled causing Luna's grasp to _accidentally _loosen. Akari stumbled backwards and into strong arms.

"Whoa Akari," Luke chuckled as he caught Akari in his arms, "I didn't think that you would wear something so cute just for some guy you like."

Akari went beat red and moved away from him letting him pass to go into the back and change. Luna, Jin, Candace and Anissa all gathered around Akari.

"So he knows you like someone?" Luna whispered.

"Yeah but he doesn't know who. I even told him it's not Chase." Akari pointed out a bit shocked by them huddling around her.

"I see. . .so what is it you see in Luka again?" Luna asked.

"He has a kind heart and he's kind of cute. . ." Akari muttered fidgeting under their gaze.

"But he's _so_ dense and you can just go for Chase!" Luna hissed.

"Please Luna, you can't blame love." Anissa stated.

"I think he was dropped on his head when he was born." Jin suggested adjusting his glasses, "or trauma from his mother's death." He added nodding.

". . .maybe. . .you need to hint a little. . .more?" Candace suddenly spoke and everyone stared at Candace. "Wh-What? Did I say something strange?" She asked in her soft voice waving her hands in a bit of a flustered way.

"No you're just. . ." Akari smiled, "so cute!" She hugged Candace then froze as she heard Luke walk up behind them

"It fits great!" He grinned, "Thanks a ton Luna, Candace!" Luke gave a thumbs up and a fist pump.

Akari turned her head half willingly then felt her face burn. His body tone and muscles were perfect along with the curve of his wais and his arm muscles. Akari tried to look away but couldn't until Anissa smiled.

"Doesn't he look nice Akari?"

"Y-yeah." Akari smiled nervously and nodded looking away.

"Luke, Akari's worried the guy she likes won't like her outfit. What do you think of her swimsuit?" Anissa sighed as she put her hands on Akari's shoulders as she stood behind her.

"A-Anissa!" Akari hissed nervously.

Luke stared at Akari who just kept blushing as he stared at her, "She looks really cute!" Luke nodded and patted her head playfully. "Don't attract too many guys or I'll have to rough them up for you.

"Oh thanks _dad_." Akari rolled her eyes at Luke as she went into the changing room to change back into her clothes.

"I saw Jin staring at you the whole time." Akari said raising a brow.

"He's cute." Anissa smiled.

"Jin _is_ cute. When he blushes and smiles I wonder why he doesn't do it more often. . ." Akari muttered.

"Oh he's just too serious about his work sometimes." Anissa teased.

"I heard that." Jin huffed from the other side of the curtain the blushed again as he heard the two girls laughter. "Hmph." He pouted.

After they got dressed Akari took another glance at Luke then away, "Okay but guys I have work to do!" Akari ran out of the shop with her new swim suit and past the inn when Chase spotted her.

"Hey stranger!" Chase called.

"Chase!" Akari huffed as she stopped running and turned to smile at him.

"Sorry I haven't been around things have been crazy." She sighed.

"I know. Luke is an idiot." He grunted.

"Hey, no need to say it in that tone." Akari frowned.

"Never mind then." Chase grunted crossing his arms over his chest. "Come buy tonight I'll make you your favorite strawberry cheesecake dessert with fresh milk."

"Why the sudden act of kindness Chase?" Akari asked giving him a teasing look, "don't' tell me you _like_ me?" She grinned.

"As if!" He spat and turned his heel, "don't be late!" He ordered and Akari just laughed softly as she turned back to the path that led to her house.

_Geez if Chase likes me. . .nah there's Maya but she __**is**__ a little annoying._

Akari sighed, "please don't let things get worse than they are." Akari pleaded to no one.

After she finished her work she headed down the Inn around six and walked in with a smile, "Yo Chase!" She smiled sitting down at the bar.

"You actually came." He teased and walked over to her, "So no Luke?" He asked.

Akari shook her head, "Nope, I can't take much of seeing him right now. . .it hurts a little." She sighed, her smile dropping to a frown.

"I'll start your cheese cake, what do you want to drink?" He asked pulling out a notepad.

"Milk." She demanded making Chase roll his eyes at her.

"Alright." He nodded and left to start cooking.

Maya gave her a glass of milk and smiled her cheery smile, "Don't worry, Luke will come around!" She cheered, "I'm rooting for you!" She then pranced off.

"Huh." Akari sighed drinking her milk.

"What?" Chase asked bringing the cheese cake over.

"Maya has an _actual_ skip in her step." She noted.

"Yeah." He shivered then gave her the cheese cake which she ate happily her face beaming with happiness. "You love food _way_ too much." He teased with a grin.

"Hey, is there a problem with that?" She spat as she chugged half her milk.

"Nothing at all, it makes me glad to be a cook. To satisfy our consumers is our greatest achievement." He smiled then went back to work.

Akari felt her cheeks flush a bit at his smile, _Chase. . .smiling?_

After his shift was over he offered to walk her home, "Thanks Chase. . .you're not going to mug me are you?" She half teased.

"Why are you acting so weird?" He huffed, "can't I be nice to you ever now and then?"

"Me being weird, isn't it _you_ acting weird, Chase?" She bluntly stated, "It's too weird, almost as weird as Toby."

"Hey!" He spat offended.

"What?" She giggled. "Well, here we are." She smiled. "Thanks again Chase I was a bit down so this helped."

"Like I care." He huffed, "Akari. . .um if you need to talk just call I'll try to help, I guess." He scratched the back of his head looking away from her.

Akari couldn't help but giggle at Chase, "Aw, you really do care!" She teased pointing at him.

"Yeah right!" He spat then flicked her nose, "don't say stupid things, stupid." He then turned his heel and left Akari at her front door.

"Jerk." She huffed then walked into her house taking a shower then heading to bed feeling better than she did the whole day.

_He may be a jerk but his cooking is great!_

She nuzzled her pillow happily then drifted off into a deep sleep.


	5. Sickness Talk

Untouched

Chapter 5: Sickness-talk

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**Too all my readers who seem to urge me or rather, force me. . .**

**I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO! I HAVE SCHOOL, I HAVE FINALS I HAVE A LIFE (sort of) CHILL OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER FOR THE MISTAKE OF ONE PERSON.**

**(Idea from a conversation I had with a friend from school (A BEST BUD! MY GUY LOVE (LOL we're girls BTW)) So yeah, she LOVES drama and SEXUAL DRAMA WHICH MIGHT HAPPEN (ohohoho))**

**One last thing this if for my reader LeeOhNee: Thank you SOOOO much for your criticism, I knew I had some things missing in my story (I read your review while on page three of this chapter lol) I was trying my best to find out my weak points so you helped me A LOT! ILU! (hugs) Anyway L. thanks for your reviews they are oh-so wonderful to read :3 I will try my best and I DO use spat a lot xD Leoni is a very pretty name. When I heard it from my German friend from school (before she left back to Germany) I thought that name was sooo pretty :3**

**So thank you L. I love your comments and I hope to improve my writing skills as I write more. My spell check is mean and won't help me fix everything so I have to re-read and I fall asleep (lol)**

**I know you want Akari to do something about Luke and his dense side (I do too) I was waiting bit until I got further in the story because I like to write long chapters and stories with a lot of drama (obviously) This chapter is for you, L. ILU! (Thanks for the reviews on my Luke story! Don't stop writing!)**

**Enjoy~**

"_If we leave we could get help!"_

"_What if it catches us before we get out!"_

"_We have to try!"_

"_No wait don't open the door!"_

"RAWR!" Akari heard something behind her.

"AAAAH!" Akari shrieked as she felt to strong arms warp around her body tightly restraining her arms.

"HAHAHA!" The arms laughed loudly.

"LUKE!" Akari shouted her face flushed and her heart racing against her chest.

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" He laughed still, "That was sooo AWESOME!" He ruffled Akari's hair who pouted as he let go of her.

"No it wasn't I told you I HATE horror movies!" Akari whimpered as she hugged a pillow and hid her face in it.

"It's so LAME though!" He noted as he sat next to her on the couch his arms rested on the back of the seat. "Even watching it in the dark doesn't help!" He groaned. "I HATE it when it storms!"

"You told me yesterday you couldn't wait for the typhoon." Akari reminded him as she raised a brow at him through the darkness of the room.

"Yeah because they're so powerful but I have a lot of work after a storm usually." He complained leaning his head back and groaning.

"I do too, my poor crops!" Akari pouted still hugging the pillow. "And I'm stuck here." She added teasingly.

"Sorry you're stuck with a bunch of smelly guys." He chuckled. "Bo is the WROST!" He warned Akari.

Akari just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head then the TV shut off as did all the power. Akari froze as she sat in the darkness of the room. Only the sound of Luke and Bo searching for a flash light and the storm was heard. She started she shake a bit as memories flashed through her head.

"Akari?" Luke flashed the light on her face.

"Yeah?" She whispered, squinting her eyes at the light.

"You're not afraid are you?" Luke grinned.

"No. . ." She muttered.

"Okay time for bed." Dale nodded, "Luke and Bo will sleep in Bo's room. Akari can have Luke's room." Dale ordered.

"Dad!" Luke whined, "Bo _smells_ and I want my room. Why can't Akari and I just share? We're best friends anyway, it will be just like a sleep over party." He grinned flashing the light on Akari who blinked at the sudden glare of light in her eyes. She averted her eyes to the dark area next to Luke.

"Luke you can't at your age." Dale sighed.

"Why not? We're just friends." Luke reminded his dad and Akari.

_Ouch Luke._

Akari sighed, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"You will do no such thing missy." Dale huffed.

"That's right you're with me." Luke nodded.

"Luke." Dale protested pointing the light at his son. It was dark in the room and the only thing that could be seen was the light from the flashlights through the thick black room.

"Come on dad." He begged.

"No."

After a whole lot of begging Luke finally lost and was stuck with Bo and his smelly sock room as Akari was in Luke's room. She got a long white t-shirt form Luke that stopped at her knees as she wore boxers under that.

"You look tinnier than usual." Luke teased, seeing how big his clothes were on her, making her look even more like a child than usual. He left the room after saying good night.

As Akari walked to his bed she noticed it smelt like Luke, that wonderful scent she loved. She glanced around in the darkness hoping to see something that wouldn't seem scary when she spotted a photo next to the bed on the nightstand. She picked it up and saw a picture of young Luke.

"Aw." She smiled with a giggle then saw a much younger Dale and a beautiful woman with brown hair similar to her own but it was long, much longer than Akari's. She gently ran her hand over the picture then set it back down silently with a sigh. Akari really didn't want to be alone, she _hated_ storms. It brought back bad memories from her childhood that she wished she could forget. She curled up in Luke's bed closing her eyes and trying to tune out the sounds of the storm outside.

"It's just rain and loud noises Akari. . .You'll be okay. . ." She told herself quietly, hiding her head under the pillow. After a little bit of just rain she heard a loud crash of thunder and got up from the bed running into Bo's room tears in her eyes the darkness around her was a lit up by lightening which made her freeze just outside Bo's room before she nearly busted the door open. Her eyes scanned the dark room for Luke only spotted little Bo on his bed until she hear Luke's voice near her feet.

"Akari?" Luke asked a bit drowsy, "What' wrong?"

Akari stared down at Luke, barely able to see him through the darkness then, hugged him tightly, "I can't sleep I'm too scared, it's dark and loud. . ." Akari sniffled whimpering a bit.

"A-Akari?" Luke was a bit surprised at the scene that was taking place. She always tried to act tough even at bad times like with Selena – that is, until she broke down into tears running home – but she was close to crying now. "Um. . .here I'll stay in the room until you fall asleep, okay?" He smiled patting her head gently.

"O-Okay. . ." Akari nodded and got up as Luke did and clung to his shirt as she followed close behind, careful not to trip on her own feet in the darkness. It was so dark she could barely see Luke's white shirt in front of her but she knew he was there because she could smell his wonderful scent. "Won't Dale be angry?"

"I get into trouble all the time so it's no big deal really." He chuckled as he opened his bedroom door and walked in carefully with Akari still clinging onto his shirt. He walked her over to the bed, careful not to make her trip and pulled the covers up for her.

Akari crawled onto the bed and let Luke tuck her in. He sat on the side of the bed next to her and ruffled her hair.

"I didn't think you were _this_ scared. . .you always act so tough but I guess my dad was right, you're still so small and fragile. . ." Luke trailed off as he saw her petit face watch him as he talked, her eyes half open.

"Sorry." She sniffled.

"Huh?" Luke shook his head and grinned his goofy grin, "No it's okay." He chuckled as he moved his hand from her head and placed it close to her hand that rested by her face.

"I was always alone on nights like this. . ." Akari muttered, "I never slept. . .maybe this once I can get some sleep." She smiled faintly.

"Yeah." Luke smiled back, "I'll stay here until you do."

Akari nodded and tried to get some sleep as she slowly closed her eyes then snapped them open as a loud crash of thunder rolled over their heads. She instantly sat up and tackled Luke into a hug causing him to fall backwards onto the bed.

"A-Akari!" Luke gasped a bit confused and surprised, "A-Akari its okay, get up now,"

"No. . ." Akari clung closer to him nuzzling her face into his shoulder her body shaking.

"Akari?" Luke said softly as he slowly sat up using one of his hands to hold him up as the other gently patted her back. "It's okay Akari, you're not going to get hurt and you're not alone. You have me." He smiled as he pulled her a bit closer running is his hand through her soft chestnut hair.

"Don't ever leave me, Luke." Akari whispered, "I need you. . .I have to be with you, I don't want to be alone. . ."

"I told you, you're not alone." He sighed with his usual smile, "You have me."

". . .my best friend?" She asked in a whisper with a bit of a sharp tone.

"Huh?" He said a little confused at her tone but smiled and chuckled, "The very best!" He ruffled her hair then she pulled away from Luke.

"That's all I am – huh?" Akari averted her eyes from Luke who gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean Akari?" He asked.

Akari felt her face heat up and her mind buzz, "You still. . .don't understand." She spoke so softly Luke couldn't hear her over the pounding rain. Akari put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in on his face slowly.

"A-Akari?" He breathed. He felt his heart jump and an unusual knot in his gut. He could taste her breath causing him to freeze up a bit but move in as she did.

"Luke I . . ." Akari fell onto her side on the bed as she was just inches away from his lips breathing a bit heavily.

"Akari!" Luke gasped looking down at her the strange feeling gone from his gut gone. "Akari are you okay!"

Akari's face was red and her body was burning up, her breathing was heavy and she started to sweat.

"Oh no, she's sick!" Luke set her down on his bed and ran out of the room to his father's room. "Pops its Akari!" he shouted.

Dale groaned and got up from the bed, "What's wrong boy?" He yawned.

"It's Akari I'm she's sick!" Luke blurted out almost in a mushed up sentence, "She just passed out she's sweating a lot and her face is red!"

"Okay calm down boy." Dale nodded and walked up to Luke, "get a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth for her face. Get her a change of clothes as well." Dale left to wake up Bo and walked to Akari's room

"Okay I got the water and rag!" Luke set it down next to the bed then quickly walked over to the closet and grabbed a long white t-shirt that was similar to the one she was wearing.

"Okay we need to change her clothes." Dale took the shirt from Luke, "Luke , Bo I need your help to hold her up." Dale looked at the two boys and saw Bo's eyes gleam but Luke froze his face turning red but it was hardly noticeable in the darkness.

"Bo stop that silly grin and Luke my boy be a man and suck it up." Dale finally got them to sit her up and pull her arms over her head to pull off the shirt.

Luke froze trying to peel his gaze away from Akari's bare shoulders, neck and chest. Her skin looked so soft and pale. His breath hitched in his throat as he finally was able to look away as the same knotted gut feeling was back and he thought about the almost kiss that happened only a few minutes before this scene.

Dale got the clean shirt on her and laid her back down on the bed putting the covers over her, "She needs to sweat this out." He said as he took the cool rag and placed it on her forehead and cheek dabbing at the sweat before getting it wet again and ringing it out before setting it on her forehead again. "I'll stay up with Akari, you two get to bed."

"No." Luke suddenly blurted then glanced around the darkness of the room barely making out the teasing grin Bo gave him. He scratched the back of his neck, "I mean. . .I told her I would stay with her through the storm since she's scared of them. . ." He muttered.

"Okay boy." He nodded and let Luke take his seat on the bed next to Akari. "Don't worry she'll be fine." He patted Luke's shoulder firmly who nodded.

"I know but – I'm still worried." He let out the breath that was held in, he hadn't even noticed the held in breath until it was released.

Once Dale and Bo left Luke glanced over Akari watching her chest rise and fall then blushed a deep red as he remembered the look of her bare chest. It was small but it matched her completely. How thin she was and how cute and tiny she seemed to him. He let his gaze fall from his chest to her neck, shoulders then her face. Her cheeks her red and she was breathing heavily still but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Akari. . .what were you doing?" He muttered, "Maybe it was the fever, yeah that's it." He nodded then frowned. "When did you get sick, why didn't you tell me that you were sick and why. . .did you look at me that way?" He ran his hand through his azure hair and let out a deep breath.

Akari groaned as her eyes fluttered open her vision blurry as smudges of brown and black were the only things visible. She could hear the sound of soft rain on the windows as she let her eyes wonder around the room as she tried to grasp what had happened.

_What happened? My face feels warm and my throat hurts a little bit. . ._

Akari's vision began to clear as she looked to her side seeing blue hair and golden eyes that was put with a huge smile.

_Luke. . ._

"Akari's your awake!" He nearly shouted then tried to quiet down as he saw her wince at the sudden sound, "Sorry!" He glanced around then back at Akari, "Um, you passed out last night. You have a fever so you're staying here until you feel better." He said as he tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"S-Sorry." Akari felt her voice scratch at her throat as she tried to talk. She groaned and rolled onto her side facing Luke.

"Oh it's okay, really!" Luke waved his hands vigorously in the air, "I mean I was worried about you and all but as long as you're okay." He smiled his goofy smile and scratched the back of his neck.

Akari couldn't help but smile back at him, "Sorry, I didn't really know I was sick though." She let out a sigh and looked out the window. The storm had passed and only the sounds of the rain tapping the window could be heard.

"Just be more careful from now on Akari. . ." Luke muttered as his eyes moved away from Akari and to the floor. "I was really worried, you were acting so strangely I didn't know what was going on."

Akari saw his cheeks flush and she was instantly confused.

_Luke blushing? _

"I was acting, strange?" She repeated quietly as she tried to remember what happened last night before she passed out from her fever. "What did I – oh. . ." Akari's face heated up and she rolled onto her other side, her back facing Luke.

_I was about to. . .Why would I even try to do something so impulsive and stupid!_

"Akari was that your fever making you act strange?" He asked a bit confused.

"Uh. . ." She turned her head to look at him then rolled onto her back looking up at the ceiling.

_Should I tell him that I was acting that way because of my feelings for him?_

"Uh, y-yeah it was just the fever." Akari chuckled then coughed a bit as her throat itched from her sickness. "Sorry if I startled you, Luke." She gave a smile then slowly sat up.

"Hey you can't get out of bed yet!" He pushed Akari back down on the bed and tucked her in, "You have to stay in bed until the fever is down. You're face is still red."

Akari groaned, "I _hate_ just laying around though!" She whined.

"I'll get you some water and tell pops you're awake. Anissa is taking care of your farm for you so don't worry." Luke slowly got up from his seat in the chair next to the bed. "_Stay_ in bed." He pointed to the bed talking to her like a puppy.

"Fine." She pouted rolling onto her side facing the window. Once she heard the door close she turned to her back and sighed.

_No. . .it wasn't the fever. . .what should I do? I want him to know but. . .I just keep leaving my mouth shut. . ._

She sighed again then coughed as she sat up and looked out the window, she saw Luke working at the back of the shop with Bo. It was hot since it was almost summer time and Luke took off his vest and shirt. Akari felt her face turned pure red as she stared at his perfect build. It was toned, lightly tanned with his medium build, every time he would move a muscle would flex in return. She gulped then heard the door open.

"How you feeling?" Dale asked from the door as Akari glanced over at Dale.

"I'm okay." She smiled.

"Luke told me what happened." He grunted, arms crossed. "What are you going to do?"

". . ." Akari stayed silent, she didn't know what to do. Should she tell him, or keep it as it's been? "I don't know. . ."

"Luke thinks nothing of it, is that okay?" He scratched his beard, "It's going to keep hurting if you keep your mouth shut."

Akari nodded, "Sorry."

"Hey now, it's not your fault." Dale said trying to cheer her up, "My son is, strange." He inhaled through his nose. "Anyway, Luke is worried about you so, stay here until he takes you home."

"D-Dale. . .can I use the phone?" She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Sure." He took her downstairs to the phone at the counter and left outside to help Bo and Luke.

Akari dialed the number and put the phone to her ear, hearing it ring a couple of times before someone answered. It was an older man's voice but it was sweet and welcoming. "Hi daddy, it's me." She breathed slowly.

"Akari!" He gasped with a smile. "How is my little princess?"

Akari smiled her cheeks flushed, she loved her father more than anyone in the world, maybe Luke was almost even but she couldn't compare anyone to her dad. "Um, I'm a little sick but I'm okay. I was careless, I have a lot of crops though and a cow!" She sounded like she was five again, "I love it here daddy! I met so many people, everyone is nice here. . .well there's a little stick in the mud Gil, then Chase the cook at the inn and bar but I met this really nice boy daddy!"

Her father chuckled at his daughter, "I see, who is this boy, does he treat you well?"

Meanwhile, Dale asked Luke to get his order form and tools from the shop as he helped Bo put together an order from Gil. "Alright." Luke wiped his hands on his jeans, getting some of the dust off of his gloves. Luke walked around to the front of the shop and opened the door seeing Akari, "A-. . ."

"His name is Luke and he's really nice to me. . .huh!" Her face went red, "N-No he doesn't know that I do. . .no daddy, NO DADDY THAT'S OKAY YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME OVER!" She sputtered quickly as the words almost jumbled together. "I-I mean. . .I want to wait a bit longer. . .yeah, I miss you too daddy. . .yeah I do feel that way about him. . ." She nodded and responded to her fathers' questions and comments, most of them were teasing comments.

Luke stood there for a bit listening to her conversation with her father, Akari was talking about him. What didn't he know that her dad asked about, why would he ask to come over? Luke was a bit confused but he just shrugged. "Yo, Akari!" He got her into a choke hold, "Hey, Mr. Akari's dad, she's sick and needs to rest, don't worry though I'll take care of her!" He grinned, "Say bye Akari!"

"L-Luke!" She coughed and laughed at the same time, "Bye daddy I'll call you again soon." She called through the phone.

"Luke is it?" Luke heard her dad say through the phone.

"Y-yes sir?" Luke suddenly felt the need to be more polite and formal, her father sounded so different than his own.

". . .Take good care of my little girl." Her father said then hung up on Luke.

"Huh?" Luke looked at the phone in his hand and frowned, "Okay." He put the phone back on the counter and looked to Akari his eyes narrowed, "and why are you out of bed?" He huffed.

"I was talking to daddy." She huffed back then coughed as her throat itched again.

"Back to bed!" Luke pulled her over his shoulder causing her to let out a small squeak of surprise.

Akari noticed Luke was still shirtless from earlier, she took in a breath trying to stay calm. She felt his bare skin under her hands and flushed at the thought and feel of Luke's toned body. Once she as back at his room he plopped her onto the bed, "Sick people stay in bed." Luke said as he looked to the clock, "Take some medicine."

Akari frowned as she furrowed her brow, "but it tastes so gross." She cringed at the thought of the nasty, cherry flavored liquid.

"Akari." Luke crossed his arms over his bare, toned chest. "If you want to get better and got to the summer festival with me, you need to get better."

Akari stared up at him from the bed, "is it fun?" She asked as her eyes shone with curiousness.

"HELL YEAH! IT'S AWESOME! I'M SO STOKED THAT I GET TO SEE IT WITH YOU!" He pumped his fist as he bursted out.

Akari stared at him then laughed lightly at him, "See what?" She asked through her laughter.

"The fireworks." He smiled, "I can be loud during the festival, unlike the firefly festival." He frowned, "Anyway, here." He took out the red liquid and held it out to her, "take it all."

Akari frowned as he got serious again and took the red liquid, she closed her eyes tightly and chugged it coughing. "Ack!" She stuck out her tongue, "gross!"

Luke just laughed at her as she set it down on the nightstand, "I'll be back after work, stay here."

"But, But, it's so boring!" She whined, clinging to his arm, "Don't leave me alone!" Luke couldn't help but laugh at the cute face she made when she clung to him. "What?" She demanded and he shook his head.

"Nothing, you're face was just cute for a moment." He commented making Akari's cheek flush again. She let go of his arm and laid down on her side on the bed. Luke just shrugged, "Alright,_ stay_ in bed." He pointed to the bed then left. Akari let out a breath she didn't notice she had held in and closed her eyes, Luke's bed had the same sent at him, the smell of sawdust, a mixture of another musky scent and honey. She let out a light breath with a smile, slowly sinking into the warmth of the bed.

_I guess it's not so bad. . .being alone in the room. . ._


	6. Speechless

Untouched

Chapter 6: Speechless

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**I got a request from a fan and I decided I should put that in the story so this chapter is dedicated to Ichigo-Eyes (you can read my mind girl) So here is Chapter 6**

**ENJOY!~**

Akari was sick for a few days, laying in her bed most of the time. Luke had taken her to see Jin and he had her stay in bed. Jin was very serious with Luke about not letting her do _any_ farm work until she was back to go health. Akari was as bored as hell sitting in her room, good thing she had a small television in her home or she would die of boredom.

Akari was watching TV when she heard the door open then footsteps walk up to the couch, "Hey Luke." She smiled up at him then looked back to the TV.

"Whoa! How did you know it was me? I was going to scare you again." He grinned teasingly at Akari who gave him a frown.

"The sound of your footsteps, I know them." She answered his question then hissed at him for wanting t scare her.

"That's so AWESOME! How can you tell by footsteps!" He asked then flicked her nose as he sat next to her. "What are you, a cat?" Akari rubbed her nose then shrugged.

"Don't know, I guess I just know and," She looked back to the TV, "I'm not a cat."

"Hm, anyway. The Festival is in two days, are you feeling any better?" He asked a bit worried about her still. Akari nodded and made a fist with a grin.

"A LOT better, thanks to you Luke." She playfully punched his arm and he punched her back gently in the arm, laughing lightly.

"No problem, anything for my most amazing friend!" He took her in a head lock and ruffled her hair, Akari struggled to get loose but he just held her closer. "I'll always be here for you, Akari." She stared up at Luke then looked away, feeling her cheeks warm up as they always did around Luke. Luke stared at Akari for a moment then moved so his arm was around her shoulders, holding her to his chest. "I miss seeing you at work every day and hanging out." The tone of his voice changed, it was a bit sad and disappointed.

Akari felt her heart pound in her chest when she felt Luke pull her closer to him, he was warm and his scent filled her senses like they did when she was in his bed the day she was sick. She closed her eyes and heard a loud, soft thumping sound. She thought it was her heart beat but when she opened her eyes she noticed she was right by his heart. It was Luke's heart; it was pounding too, just like hers. She looked up at Luke who smiled down at her and let go of her.

"Well, I should get back to work. Anissa said she'll be over with Dr. Jin." Luke said as he stood from the couch and made his way to the front door, "I'll be back later tonight and make you something to eat." He called to her before he closed the door, leaving Akari on the couch, alone.

_L-Luke's heart was . . . did ne notice it?_

Luke shut the door to Akari's home and leaned his back on the door his hands at his sides, he looked down at his chest then put a hand over it. It was pounding, thumping loudly in his chest. He gripped at his shirt narrowing his eyes. "What . . . is this feeling?" She muttered then looked over his shoulder at the door then to his feet. ". . . Akari." He pushed himself off the door then headed off to the shop to finish his work.

A few hours later Akari plopped onto the couch on her side and groaned loudly to herself, "Why did he have to leave I'm so bored!" She heard the door open and shot up, "Luke – Oh, its Chase." She said with a disappointed, putting look on her face as she peered over the couch at Chase.

"Well thanks for that welcoming." Chase muttered a box in his hand. "I guess you don't want the dinner I made for you. I even put cheesecake in it – Whoa!" Akari ran up to Chase and tackled him into a hug, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"Thank you Chase!" She said as she reached for the box but he swatted her hand away, "ow."

"No." Chase said to her like she was a puppy and she looked up at him like a puppy begging for a treat. "No, bad Akari!" He flicked her nose and she whimpered, rubbing her nose.

"Why does everyone do that?" She asked herself and looked to Chase who was heading for the table, setting out the food. Akari walked over to the table and smiled happily at the sweet aroma of the perfectly grilled fish, the smell of boiled crab and melted butter. He coated the crab with a perfect amount of butter and pulled out some cocktail sauce.

"Alright, dig in." He smiled, extending his arm out to the fish feast before them. Akari happily complied, sitting down at the table across from where Chase stood and took a bit of the Sashimi then the crab. Her face flushed with happiness, the taste was perfect. It melted in her mouth and she sighed.

"Oh . . . Luke was going to bring me food. . ." She reminded herself, glancing at Chase who snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" She asked, taking another bit of the sashimi.

"Luke, cook?" He rose a brow at Akari his giggled innocently, scratching the back of her neck with her neck with her free hand, the other reaching for more food.

"Yeah, I know but it's the thought that counts with his case." Akari noted between bites, she swallowed then reached for the crab, "Anyway, thanks Chase." She smiled up at him and he turned away, his back to Akari, arms still crossed.

"Whatever, I just thought I would check up on you." He said then let out a small sigh, scratching the back of his neck, his other hand on his hip. "With Luke trying to take care of you . . .I figured I'd make sure you were alright." He looked over his shoulder at Akari from the corner of his eye and saw she was making a strange, teasing face at him, her eyes narrowed playfully. "WH-what!" He demanded.

"Oh nothing." She hummed, Chase turned to face her and narrowed his eyes at her, "I just never thought Chase would care to see if I was okay, does our little chef have a crush maybe?" She teased and he looked away, his cheeks lightly flushed.

"Y-Yeah right, as if I would like a flat chested, scrawny girl like you." He huffed, "not to mention useless." He added, teasing her now. Akari wanted to stomp her foot like a child but since she was sitting at the table her knee would hit the underside of the table.

"I am not useless, or flat chested, you take it all back!" She demanded, pointing her chopsticks at Chase who just laughed at her teasingly still. "Hey stop laughing!" She pouted, puffing out her cheeks that were lightly flushed a pink shade.

"I'll take it back of you prove me wrong." He said, grinning at Akari who covered her chest and threw a piece of crab at his face.

"Pervert!" She shouted, and then stuck out her tongue at him. Chase cleaned the butter from his face and glared at her with a grin. "Ch-Chase. . ." She muttered nervously, "I-I'm sorry!" She shouted trying to calm him down. Just as Chase took a step to Akari the door flung open loudly, hitting the wall.

"YO AKARI!" Luke greeted rather loudly, a box of food in his hand. He saw Chase and the food on the table, "Aw man, and I even made Akari sushi, with the help of Toby." He sighed.

"I wouldn't trust you to feed even a dog." Chase said to him and Luke gave him an offended look, "hey don't give me that look, you tried to feed that stray dog honey once, remember?" Chase grinned at Luke who looked away nervously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, kicking at the floor with the toe of his boot.

"You were about eight then right?" Chase asked himself, his finger on his chin, "yeah and you got honey all over you and the dog." Akari let out a small giggle and looked at Luke who looked back at her, his cheeks flushed, a bit embarrassed.

"That sounds like something Luke would do." She nodded.

"H-Hey, it was once!" Luke shouted in protest stomping his foot with a pouting expression on his face. Akari and Chase laughed at him and he turned his back to them, "Fine I'll just leave."

"No don't leave me with meanie Chase!" Akari whined, getting up from the table and walking over to Luke, grabbing his arm.

"What did he do this time?" Luke asked with a slight grin towards Chase who frowned.

"He called me flat chested and useless." She huffed, her pouting face back, cheeks puffed out like before. Luke looked from Chase to Akari then back to Chase.

"I don't think you're useless." Luke smiled, ruffling her hair, "And flat chested. . .you're just special." Akari stared up at Luke a bit of confusion and shock in her eyes at his comment. "You're fine the way you are, I wouldn't want my Akari any other way." Akari just felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away. "What, did I say something weird! Sorry!" Luke suddenly freaked out and Akari just hugged Luke. "H-Hey. . ."

"Chase is mean." She stated the obvious again; Chase sighed and made his way to the door.

"Yes, alright, I know when I'm not wanted." He said as he opened the door then grinned at Akari and Luke, "Have fun." Then he left, shutting the door. Akari knew what Chase meant and he knew it bugged her when he brought up that subject. She still loved Luke, even after his oblivious reactions to everything she says or does.

"What did he mean by that?" Luke muttered, looking from the door to Akari and she just shook her head.

"Don't know," She lied, "anyway, want to eat with me?" She smiled up at Luke who nodded and sat that food he made down on the table with Chase's dishes. Akari took a bit of the sushi and smiled even more than before, "It's good." She nodded.

"Not as good as Chase's food." He shrugged, "anyway, you seem to be feeling better than you did earlier today." He noted, seeing her voice was clearing up and her body felt cooler than before. She nodded at Luke's comment and finished eating what she could, "So, you going to the festival with me?"

"S-Sure!" She nodded again, "I'd love too!" She said getting excited to be with Luke.

"Oh, we HAVE to absolutely do the watermelon smashing game!" He nearly shouted, "MAN I'M SO PUMPED!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "I can't wait two days!" He whined, Akari just laughed at him.

"Well, I'll get back to work tomorrow." Akari said and Luke frowned at her, "What?"

"Are you sure you're well enough to?" He asked a bit seriously, "I don't want it to get worse. . ."

"Y-yeah I'm sure, I've been resting for a few days so it's fine." Akari waved her hand at him, "Alright?" She smiled at Luke who went silent for a moment, looking from Akari to his hands that rested on the table then grinned up at Akari.

"Alright, as long as you're okay!" He stood from the table and stretched his hands over his head, "Anyway, I better get back to the house. I have to clean my room. . ." He muttered a bit like a child, not wanting to clean his room. Akari giggled and he just smiled down at her, "Alright, see you tomorrow!" He ran out the door slamming it then opening it, "S-Sorry for slamming it." Akari just gave a worried smile as he waved and closed the door.

"What will I do with you Luke?" She sighed, and then put the leftover food in the some containers and into the fridge. She couldn't help but think about Luke again, he was acting a bit different but she shrugged it off after a little while and headed to the bathroom for a cool shower. After her shower she went into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She sighed into her pillow then rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

_His heart. . .that time it was. . .does it still beat like that. . .?_

Later Jin came in to check on Akari but saw she was asleep and decided to have him and Anissa, who joined him, to leave her for now.

"Oi~" Tony rose his hand to Akari who was at work in the field, he was leaning on the fence as he always did and had that same mischievous grin planted on his lips. "You seem to be feeling better." He noted and Akari just nodded, not looking at him.

"You seem to be as annoying as ever." Akari muttered but loud enough for Toby to hear and he frowned at her.

"Ow, that hurts Akari." He put his hand on his heart, "Anyway, you going to the summer festival?" Akari nodded, "Oh, Renee is too, she'll look cute in her swimsuit!" He sighed in awe at the image and Akari threw a pebble at his head, hitting him between the eyes. "Ow!" He hissed, his hands touching the spot she hit. "What about Luke, you want to see him shirtless don't you?" Toby rose a brow at Akari who flushed then looked the other way.

"He was shirtless when I was sick at his place. . .he picked me up and took me to his room. . ." She went silent thinking about it then flushed deeply when she heard Toby laugh. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, Luke is too dumb to notice these things." Tony commented and Akari nodded with a light sigh.

"Yeah, I know." She finished watering her crops and walked to the fence, leaning on it, her back to Toby and her arms rested on the fence to keep her elf up. "But yesterday Luke's heart was pounding like mine. . ."

"Oh?" Tony let out a small breath as he spoke, "What do you mean?"

"I thought it was my heart but. . .it was his and he was quiet, he's been acting a little different lately," She glanced at Toby, "you think he's starting to realize?" She asked and Toby just shrugged.

"I don't know, we'll see – in time." Akari nodded at Toby's words then saw Luke's azure hair in the distance. "Speaking of the devil."

"Hey Akari, my dad let me have a longer break to help you out on the farm." He looked around, catching his breath from the run then at Toby, "Yo, Toby." He grinned and Toby rose his hand to Luke in greeting.

"Hey, well I should get going." He waved to them and walked back down the river.

"I finished my work Luke but, it's nice to know you care so much." She smiled softly at Luke and He put his hand on her shoulders.

"Akari, are you sure you're feeling better?" He asked a bit seriously and Akari stared up at his topaz eyes, nodding slowly. "Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes Luke, _really really sure_." She felt her cheeks heat up again and glanced away from his gaze.

"But you're face is red!"

"Oh well. . .I just got done working so. . ."She trailed off and Luke sighed then smiled at her, moving his hands from her shoulder to his hips.

"Well, if you say so. Since I have a longer break want to do anything?" Akari thought for a moment then nodded, "yeah, can we go to that cliff again?"

"Cliff. . .?" He hummed in thought for a moment, his hand to his chin, "Oh!" He smiled widely, "Sure!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the mines, past the shop and to the woods. Akari let go of Luke's hand once they made it to the cliff and slumped over, her hands on her knees.

"G-geez Luke, you run too fast. . ." She panted, trying to catch her breath then looked at Luke who was staring out to the ocean in a daze. The cool breeze brushed his hair out of his eyes, the breeze felt nice after that run and watching Luke's calm expression made her feel at ease. She sat down next to Luke was still standing. ". . .Luke?" She finally said after a long silence, glancing up at him.

"Hm?" He answered, still the same expression on his face and the same feel about him.

"Are you alright?" She asked a bit confused at his sudden expression and how quiet he was, it wasn't like him to act this way.

"Yeah." She sighed and sat down next to her, "I was just thinking about some things. . ." Akari stared at him a bit curious, tilting her head to the side.

"Like?" She urged him on. Luke turned his head to look at her, his gaze calm but serious and firm. Akari froze, her knees hugged to her chest. "W-well?" Luke looked back out at the ocean.

Again, silence.

_What's wrong. . .did I do something wrong?_

"I was just thinking about that day with Selena," He began and Akari felt her hear stop but she nodded at him, "I was thinking about how wrong it felt and I was wondering what it would feel like with someone else. . ."

"Who?" Akari hoped it was her he was talking about but then again she felt it was just Luke being a boy and his curiosity was getting to him. Luke turned his attention back onto Akari, staring at her for a while making her feel a bit nervous and uncomfortable.

"Maybe. . ." He muttered to himself, "I don't know. . .I have someone in mind but I'm not sure. . ."

"W-Well, just tell me who and I'll see if there is something I can do." She smiled, she had an awkward feeling in her gut and took in a small breath and letting it out. "Okay?" Luke nodded and leaned in closer to Akari , using his arms to hold himself up. Akari's breath hitched in her throat and stopped breathing for a moment, trying to process what he was doing. She sat there, stunned, his breath on her lips, she could taste it. She saw his eyes half closed, his perfect topaz eyes she loved. She leaned in a bit and felt his lips barely touch her own , sending a wave of small pleasure through her body, before he paused his movement and bawled his hands into fists.

"Damn it!" He grunted and pulled away quickly, looking the other way. Akari felt her heart stop but not from the previous feeling, from sadness and disappointment. "I'm sorry Akari I. . .I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I-I have to go!" He quickly stumbled to his feet and ran off to the shop, leaving Akari sitting there under the tree on the cliff, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_. . .What just happened, why did he. . .he ran what's going on!_

Akari finally got herself to her feet and she ran back to her place, past the shop and the cut root of the mother tree. When she got to her front door and opened it quickly then slammed it shut behind her. She dropped to her knees only a few paces past her door. She put her hand to her lips and tried to hold back the tears.

"Luke!" Dale called after his son who slammed the front door shut and ran upstairs, ignoring his father and slamming his bedroom door as well. "Luke!" He called again but nothing, "geez, not when we have a customer. . ." He sighed and Anissa giggled.

"Well, it's me so it's fine. . .maybe we should see what's wrong?" She asked, looking up to the stairs that lead to Luke's room. Dale nodded and walked up the stairs to Luke's room, Anissa close behind.

Luke heard his dad's footsteps followed by a knock on the door, "Luke?" He called through the door then slowly opened it. "What's wrong my boy?" Dale asked as he walked in, his son sitting on his bed, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands folded with his chin rested in them.

". . .I think I messed up. . ." I finally said after a long pause, "I think I messed up with Akari." Dale froze at his son's words but tried to stay as calm as he could.

"What did you do, Luke?" He asked, sitting next to his son on the bed, Anissa on the other side, "We'll listen." He added and Luke looked at Anissa.

"Anissa. . .do you know who Akari likes?" He suddenly asked and she gave a gentle smile, her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes but, it's not my place to tell you." She answered calmly, "Why?" She added.

"I asked her a while ago and she said it was a secret, I've been thinking about what she said, it's not Chase and he's the only single boy left, other than me but I've been telling myself that it can't be me." Luke said with a short pause then he looked to his dad, "Pops, I've been thinking about when Selena kissed me, it felt wrong and lately when I see Akari I. . .have a weird feeling but I don't know what." He let out a deep breath he didn't notice he had held in, "I thought if I kissed Akari I would understand but I got nervous and my palms started to sweat." He continued.

"Luke. . ." Dale let out a breathy sigh, scratching the back of his neck, "Did you kiss her?"

"No, I couldn't and I ran. . .the look on her face, I think I hurt her." he clenched his hands into fists as he did before and tried to calm down.

"Well, I can check on Akari for you, Luke." Anissa said sweetly, trying to lighten the mood, "I bed she'll understand if you let me talk to her." She noted and Luke gave a small smile at Anissa.

"Thanks. . .but shouldn't I tell her?" He asked and Anissa gave a worried sigh, putting her hand too his cheek.

"I think I should first, Akari might be a little upset with you. . ." She stood from the bed, "I'll be back." She said then left back down the stairs and made her way to Akari's place.

_Maybe. . .he doesn't like me but then, why did he try to. . .?_

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door slowly creak open, "Akari?" Called a gentle voice, it was Toby's. "Hey, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked, setting the bucket of fish down by the door and walking over to her, kneeling next to her on the floor. "Hey?"

". . .He almost kissed me then he. . ." Akari muttered and Toby let out a sigh.

"Alright, you have to tell me everything." He told her, helping her to her feet and walked her to the table in the kitchen. Akari told him what happened trying not to cry or chock on her words. ". . .Hmm, I think Luke might be having feelings for you but as long as I've known him, he's never showed any attraction towards any girl." He crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a quiet sigh. "He's been acting different since he's met you, he's never treated a girl like the way he treats you." Toby stated and Akari looked up at Toby, a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"So. . .he's just confused?" She asked and Toby shrugged with a slight unsure nod.

"Could be." He said then looked to the door as he saw it open, "Hey Anissa." He waved and Akari looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, Toby you're here so I guess that means she's told you about what's happened?" Anissa asked, taking a seat next to Akari after closing the door quietly. Toby nodded and tapped his finger on the table, his chin rested in his other hand.

"So you saw Luke?" Toby asked and she nodded, "What should we do?" Toby asked Anissa who shook her head then they both looked to Akari. "Well?" Toby urged and Akari just shook her head, her shoulders shrugged.

"I don't know. . .What did Luke tell you Anissa?" She asked Anissa, looking up at her and she told her everything Luke said and asked. ". . .Oh. . ." She sighed and nearly banged her head on the table.

"Akari!" Anissa gasped, then smile when Akari looked to her, "You'll hurt yourself dear." Akari gave Anissa puppy eyes.

"He was so close, just one more second and it would have been a full on kiss, lip to lip!" She sudden blurted out causing Anissa and Toby to stare at her confused then they both let out a sigh of relief.

"So, you're alright?" Toby asked and she nodded at her two friends, the skirt chasing fisher and the doctor loving farmer.

"I'll be okay. . .though when I see Luke I'll freak out a little." She smiled then gave a peace sign, "I'm alright, don't worry." Anissa and Toby nodded then both stood, "You guys and go now, I'm going to check my animals." She waved to them as they left then once the door shut she frowned, her expression dropping. "Yeah, I'm okay alright." She sighed again.

Later. . .

Akari didn't see Luke for the rest of the day and tomorrow was the summer festival, she wouldn't say anything if he didn't. She wasn't mad at Luke but the feeling was confusing. She decided to head for bed and worry about it when it came back around to haunt her.

Luke was laying on his bed in his boxers and white t-shirt, Anissa had came back earlier that day and told him Akari wasn't angry at him but he was upset with himself for now understanding what was going on. Did he like Akari more than just a friend? Did he _want_ to be more than just a friend? He wasn't sure but if Akari was alright when he would see her again then he wouldn't mind much, he just didn't want her to avoid him.

The following day. . .

"Akari, you look cute!" Maya said cheerfully as she looked over Akari's swim suit, "How do I look?"

Akari just smiled and nodded in thanks, "You look cute too but Anissa. . ." Both Maya and Akari stared at Anissa in her swim suit, "No matter how many times I see you in that you're still so pretty!" Akari's eyes sparkled, "What would she look like in a maid outfit?" Akari wondered aloud, her hand on her chin and Maya nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah!" She agreed.

"I agree too." Toby chimed in then grunted as both Maya and Akari elbowed him in the gut. "I guess I don't matter. . ."

"Are you okay Toby?" Renee asked as she walked up to Toby who grinned up at her, giving a peace sign.

"Yeah." He stood and walked off with Renee, Akari stopped teasing Anissa as Jin started to blush madly at their comments towards Anissa and looked around for Luke. She sighed then felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and hug her tightly then spin her around before putting her back down on the warm sand.

"Luke!" Akari smiled, looking over her shoulder, up at Luke, "You're late!" She pouted and he chuckled, letting her go, scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Pops was scolding me." He said then grabbed Akari's hand, "I'll smash a watermelon then was can eat some!" He cheered, "I'M SO PUMPED!" He shouted and Akari just giggled his at his childish behavior. She tried her best to keep up with Luke and not trip over the sand under her feet. "Alright!" Luke picked up the wooden pole **(or whatever they use I don't remember its 2 Am.) **and put the blind fold on. After he was spun around he stood still then moved around, everyone purposely tried to get him away from the watermelon but Akari felt bad for him and shouted the right directions. "Alright!" Luke shouted as he swung the watermelon – deathly weapon, hitting the poor fruit, its insides splattering on him. He tore off the blind fold and cheered then hugged Akari, "Thanks, you're AWESOME!"

"Luke stop you'll get me sticky!" She laughed lightly and Toby grinned muttering a perverted comment, Akari pushed Luke away and chased Toby who hid behind Renee who was a bit confused. "You're not off the hook, I'll kiss your forehead and wish you bald, grandpa hair!" She grinned and Toby put his hands on his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Toby whimpered, Akari and Renee laughing at Toby. Renee patted his shoulder then pointed to someone behind Akari. Akari turned around and saw Luke holding up two watermelons.

"Well?" Luke handed her one and she smiled, walking with him over to the bench, taking a bite out of it as they watched everyone play in the water and play the games that were set out on the beach. "This is great!" Luke laughed loudly, eating his watermelon while Akari just giggled at him again. ". . .Sorry about yesterday. . ." He muttered and Akari looked up at him then shook her head.

"It's alright Luke, I understand. . .how about we make a deal, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me first. . .and I won't kill her I'll just plot some ways to torture her." She grinned up at him teasingly as he just smiled down at her.

"Thanks, I know I mess up a lot and that I'm stupid. . .but I'll try to stop hurting you and making you cry all the time." He rose his hand and ruffled her hair playfully, "Alright?" Akari nodded then frowned pulling away from Luke's hand and pushing it away.

"EW, it's all sticky and not it's in my hair!" She whined then giggled, "Luke, you don't really hurt me I guess. . .it's hard to explain but I'll tell you one day, soon I hope." Luke nodded then took bite out of his watermelon as did Akari. "This is good!" She sighed happily and Luke chuckled at her. "What?" She pouted.

"You love food _way_ too much. . .oh you have some on your cheek. . ." He leaned over and licked it off her cheek. Akari had a clueless and confused look on her face, her cheeks flushed a light pink. She felt his breath on her sticky cheek and she could taste it on her lips as he licked closer to her lips. He stopped before her lips then pulled away, licking his lips. "Messy eater much?" He teased but Akari said nothing, she had the same expression on her face as before. She swore her heart died but she started breathing again and nearly slapped her hand on the cheek he licked still feeling his tongue on it even though he wasn't licking her cheek anymore. "A-Akari, did I do something wrong?" He asked starting to freak out but she just shook her head slowly.

Toby saw what happened and ran up to Akari pulling her up off the bench and to the water, leaving the watermelon on the bench, "Akari needs a moment!" Toby called to Luke as he ran down to the water and pushed Akari into it. Akari fell into the water then shrieked at the sudden rush of cool water on her face as she went in head first. She stood up in the waist deep water and coughed.

"Toby!" She tackled him into the water but he got loose and ran to the shore, "Stupid Toby." She huffed.

"Stupid Luke." Came a voice from behind her and she looked over her shoulder, seeing a peach haired boy.

"Chase!" She smiled then gave him a hug but he pushed her off, "hey." She pouted.

"Don't do that." He said bluntly, "Anyway, so how are things?" He asked, arms crossed and she shrugged.

"Alright I guess. . .I think Luke is starting to realize his feelings, slowly but it's alright." She smiled as she watched Luke finish off a second watermelon that was hers, "Hey, that's mine!" She frowned, pouting again.

"Hm. . ." Was all Chase said before he dove into the water and swam away, leaving Akari alone until Luke ran and cannon balled next to her. She coughed and shielded herself from the salty waters.

"Hey Akari!" Luke grinned happily, hugging her around her shoulder tightly.

"Gah, Luke why do you keep hugging me!" She gasped trying to get air and he let her go, putting his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him.

"Because," He said with a sudden serious look then a gleam in his eye, "You look cute, I can't help but hug you!" He hugged her again and she gagged, trying to breath. "What about me, like my new trunks? I lost my other pair. . ." He took a few steps back, since he was taller the water went just a little bit above his knees. Akari stared at his toned, wet chest the glimmered in the light of the sun, every perfect detail of his built body showing. His waist line, then the small happy trail near his V-line under his bellybutton. She nodded, her face heating up at the image before then she looked away.

"Yeah they look cool." She said with a small smile and He hugged her again.

"AWESOME!" He grinned still then set her down, taking her hand and dragging her to the shore, "want me to get us some snow cones?" He asked and Akari stared up at him like a child then nodded, "Alright," he laughed, "What flavor?"

"Um. . ." Akari thought for a moment, "Pina-colada." **(sp?) **Luke nodded and let took her to the stand that Kathy's dad had up with the shaved Ice and other various summer foods. He got them each one and handed Akari's hers, still holding her hand. Akari took it in her free hand and Luke took his in his own free hand. "I love snow cones!" She cheered.

"I know, right!" Luke cheered back and walked with her over to Anissa and Jin, holding hands. Anissa saw them holding hands and smiled up at Akari as she was sitting down on the sand next to Jin under an umbrella.

"Hey Anissa, not going to swim?" She asked and Anissa shook her head, "No, I'm enjoying the sun and the sights." She eyed their locked hands and Akari flushed, looking down at her snow cone, taking another small bite then a sip at the straw getting some of the syrup. Luke just gave a confused look, tilting his head then looking to their hands.

"Oh, uh sorry!" Luke moved to pull his hand away but Akari held onto his hand tightly and he stared down at her, his cheeks flushing but he didn't notice. "Oh. . .well anyway, I can't wait for the fireworks, I AM SO STOKED!" Luke cheered and Akari just smiled then looked to her friend in awe, her eyes sparkling.

"I still can't get over how pretty you are!" Akari sighed, "I wish I had a nice body." She looked down at her flat curves and chest. Anissa just blushed as Jin coughed and adjusted his glasses. Luke looked down at Akari and looked over her body then gave a classless yet innocent look as he ate more of his shaved ice.

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Luke asked and Anissa and Jin stared up at Luke as Akari just stared at him shyly. "I think you look pretty." He commented and it seemed like everything went quiet though Luke didn't notice, of cores. Jin quickly got to his feet and checked Luke's temperature and his pulse.

"He's not sick. . ." Jin muttered to himself, adjusted his glasses then sitting back down next to Anissa.

"No I'm fine, why?" He asked then looked at the couple again, "Is there something wrong with thinking a girl is pretty?" He added and the two of them shook their heads, Akari just continued to silently eat her shaved ice and blush madly, her cheek warm. "Anyway, Its almost time for the fire works!" He threw his arm in the air, the one that had been holding Akari's but their hands were free now since Akari was distracted by Luke's comment. Anissa giggled and Jin just sighed.

"At least his energetic side shows how healthy he is." Jin noted and Anissa just held her lover's hand. "A-Any way, why don't you two find a spot before they're all taken?" Jin stated, his cheeks lightly flushed a pink shade.

"Oh, you're right." Luke grabbed Akari by the wrist and dragged her off with him, "let's go I know the perfect spot!" She ran off, leaving poor Akari to try and keep up with his long strides. They reached a shallow area near the water in the rocky area. There was a small archway in the rocks, maybe made by the ocean over time? They sat under the arch and watched the sun set slowly. "I'm glad." Luke suddenly said after the long silence.

"What?" Akari looked up at Luke, her knees hugged her to her chest.

"I'm glad, that I met you." He repeated, explaining a bit more, "I mean, you're the first person who's understood me and you haven't yelled at me like Luna and the others." He smiled a bit embarrassed. Akari just stared up at him then stretched out her legs, her hands on the cool rock under them, holding her up as she looked up at the sky.

"I'm glad too, you've made my life really exciting." She smiled softly, "You're a great guy Luke, you have a kind heart and you care a lot for the people around you even if they treat you badly like Luna and Gilly-willy." They both chuckled at the teasing nick name they gave Gill.

Gill shivered and Luna looked over at him, "Cold?" Gill shook his head.

"I just had a sudden chill." He muttered, rubbing his arms and looking around cautiously before he looked back to the sky.

"Most of all. . .any girl would be lucky to have you as their friend or. . .maybe even more." She said quietly but loud enough for Luke to hear her, "I really am glad I came to this island, I love everyone here." She smiled happily then look up at Luke, "You know?" Luke just stared at her, his heart pounding in his chest again. It felt tight and suffocating but he also felt happy and a bit strange I his gut, he felt his chest get light and he swallowed.

"Y-yeah. . ." Luke muttered, looking up at the sky. He glanced at her hand from the corner of his eye then back at the sky, slowly moving his hand on top of Akari's. Akari felt her heart flutter in her chest and she slowly squeezed his hand a bit. She knew her face had to be a bright red by now but she didn't care. "A-Akari?" Luke said a bit softly, intertwining their fingers together. His hands were so much bigger than his but he had slender finger, thought they were a just a little rough form work but still smooth at the same time.

"Y-yeah, Luke?" She answered, looking up at him then stared, her eyes widening as he was staring back down at her with his topaz eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light of the full moon.

"Will you. . .be more than friend with me?" He asked seriously but had a hint of nervousness in his voice. Akari heard his words then the crackling of the fireworks, she took in what he said and swallowed slowly. She glanced around then back to his eyes that were searching for an answer in her own chocolate brown eyes. "Akari?" He asked again and she slowly nodded, she was speechless, she wanted to say yes but a nod is all that came out. Of cores she wanted to, he stole her heart before she could even say no to him. Luke looked at her surprised then a hopeful smile played on his lips, "That's a yes!" She nodded again and Luke couldn't help but let go of her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Akari felt like she was going pass out, she felt light headed. "Akari?" He called softly as he slowly pulled away from the hug but was still a few inches from her face.

"Y-yes. . .Luke?" She answered quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Are you sure. . .?" He asked again and she just nodded as she did before. Luke glanced over her face then his eyes stopped at her lips. He took in a breath ad swallowed, moving his face closer to Akari's, tilting his head a bit. He could taste her breath on his lips and he could heard her heartbeat as the sound of the fireworks drained into the background. He slowly moved his hand to her cheek, gently caressing his palm to her soft skin. Her cheek fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He leaned in closer, his eyes slightly closed as were Akari's then he felt their lips touch. Akari suddenly tensed up and held in her breath for a moment then she let it into a content sigh out when she felt his lips press a bit closer to hers. She looked into Luke's eyes before she closed her own and pressed her lips closer to his as his hand made its way from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her closer into the kiss. Akari felt this was like a dream and didn't want it to end but she noticed it wasn't one of her dreams, it was as real as it could ever be. His scent, the warmth of his touch, the feeling of her heart pounding harshly against her chest. Luke watched Akari's face before he closed his eyes and reached his free hand to hers, holding it in his firmly then he put it to his chest and slowly parted from her lips, their foreheads now touching. Akari looked up at Luke, she felt his heart was pounding just like her own heart was. "Akari. . .my heart has been doing this for a while now. . .it does this whenever I see you, whenever you smile at me. . ." he said softly. ". . .I want to understand what you feel for me. . .I know it's me you've liked this whole time I just never thought it would be me. . ." He pressed her hand closer to his chest, closing his eyes as he let out a content sigh, "Saying your name. . .Akari." He continued, "I know your heart dose the same. . .I can feel it when I hug you and I can sometimes hear it, like when I took you to the cliff for the first time and you took a nap on the couch." He gently squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes with guilt, "I'm sorry I made you wait but, I want you to help me understand." Akari nodded then smiled softly at him, tears in her eyes.

". . .Luke. . ." She breathed softly, "You don't know. . .how happy I am." Luke stared at her, the look in her eyes made his body tense a bit. "I'm so happy. . ." She whispered and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Luke stared down at her then gently patted her back before pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I'm glad. . .that I can make you so happy and I want to keep making you smile and laugh and make your heart pound." He removed his hand from hers and moved it to her chest making her body tense again under his touch then relax when she realized he was just feeling the beat of her heart, "I want to understand what you feel for me. . .more than anything right now, I don't want to hurt you anymore." He kissed the top of her head gently, "I told you, I would tell you who I liked. . .and I did." Akari nodded. "I really like being with you, Akari."

Akari nodded again, "Me too. . .Luke I-. . ." She heard loud clapping from the beach and noticed the fireworks were over. She blushed deeply, "I think we should get back. . .it's mid-night." She laughed nervously and Luke nodded. He helped her up and took her back down to the beach, holding hands with the fingers locked together. Toby spotted Luke and Akari and was about to call to them when she saw them holding hands and Akari was hugging his arm. Toby walked over to Anissa and pointed to the two with a smile. Anissa was glad things were finally working out but, would the happiness last? Chase heard Toby talking about the two and looked over to them as they headed back into town and frowned, his hands clenched into fists. How much longer until Luke would hurt her again? Chase kept asking himself that question all day. He would make sure Luke never hurt her again, he didn't deserve her. Chase walked on back home, the long way.

The whole walk home they were silent but Akari enjoyed the moment of peace with Luke as did Luke although he was still a bit confused about the whole couple thing. Once they got to her house he let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Man. . .I really don't want to leave now!" He pouted and Akari let out a soft laugh, hugging him back around his waist, his arms around her shoulders. "Can't I sleep over!" He asked and Akari shook her head, "Right. . ." She sighed then smiled down at Akari, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of cores!" She smiled back, hugging him a bit tighter then letting go, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked and he shrugged. She got on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to Luke's cheek, "Goodnight, Luke." She blushed and he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Akari." He gave her one more hug then left, looking over her shoulder and waving, "THIS WAS THE BEST SUMMER FESTIVAL EVER!" He called to her, shouting and she just waved back with a worried smile. What would she say to Anissa and Toby? He would tease her for sure. She walked into her house and took a shower to get the watermelon and saltwater off of her body and out of her hair. After her shower she put on her pajamas, a simple shirt and shorts that were a few inches above her knees for the hot summer nights. She walked into her bed room and plopped onto her bed, tired form the day's events. She put her fingers to her lips and felt her cheeks heat up and her body shiver at the memory of the feelings that she had not too long ago.

_Luke. . .I love you, that's what I wanted to say but, it's too soon. He still doesn't understand everything but, I don't care. . ._

Luke got home and saw his dad in the front room watching TV, "Yo Pops!" He called cheerfully and Dale looked over his shoulder from the couch and at his son who was beaming but his face was flushed.

"You alright son?" He asked, "Anything happen?" Luke stared at his dad confused then looked away when he knew what his dad was getting at, he knew his dad knew about Akari for a while along with Anissa and Toby, with the threat he made and all.

". . .I think Akari and I are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. . ." He said scratching the back of his head, "but I still don't really understand everything. . .Akari said she'll help me understand though." Luke gave thumbs up at his dad who stood from the couch and walked over to his son, placing his hands on his son's broad shoulders. "Pops?"

"Luke, you listen carefully, you be very careful with Akari, she has a kind heart and she acts strong but she's very fragile. . .and," Dale gave his son a hug, "I'm very proud of you son." Luke was a little confused but hugged his dad back then his dad let him go up to his room. Once Luke made it up to his room he grabbed a change of clothes, took a shower then made his way back to his room and flopped onto his bed. "Akari. . ." He whispered to himself then touched his finger to his lips then looked at his hand, ". . .Fragile, huh?" Luke Sighed, "You don't have to keep telling me that, I know that because I keep hurting her. . .but I'll change." He said then rolled onto his side and looked out the window at the full moon. "Akari. . .I promise I work harder to keep you smiling and happy all the time."

_I promise. . .I know I'm a bit slow and I don't understand these things but. . .I really like being around you, I want us to be more than friends. . .always, I won't let anything get between us._

**EXTRAS! (DESU~DESU~)**

**After Luke left and before she took a shower she went to Toby's place, making sure he was asleep then kissed his forehead then left with a grin, Chase saw Akari walking the path and called to her. "Yo, Akari!" Akari froze then frowned as she noticed it was Chase.**

"**Oh, it's just you. . ." She muttered and he frowned at her.**

"**Thanks for always making me feel welcomed." He sighed, his hands at his hips and she grinned again.**

"**No problem!" **

"**What are you doing anyway?" He asked and she gave him an innocent smile then it turned into a creepy innocent smile with a creepy old granny laugh.**

"**Oh you don't have to worry dearie; old Akari isn't doing anything bad to Toby nope not at all." She waved her hand at Chase like an old woman and he gave her a creeped outlook and shivered.**

"**What's with the old granny act?" He asked starting to feel a bit freaked out then he waved his hand at her turning his back to her. "Never mind, I don't want to know, keep me out of it." He said then walked into his house, Akari just watching him leave then grinned to herself again, walking back down the path to her house the spotted Anissa in front of the path way to her place with Jin, they were talking and holding hands. Jin was blushing as was Anissa.**

"**Ohohoho, what is going on thar?" She chuckled and snuck a bit closer, hiding in the bush. "Oh. . .is Jin going to kiss her?" She whispered to herself then heard a frog croak next to her, "Shhh." She shushed the frog, putting her finger to her lips. "Quiet Mr. Frog!" She said in a hushed tone then the frog just frown at her and she watched the couple again. Jin scratched the back of his head then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Akari jumped out of the bush, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT DR. JIN!" She suddenly blurted out, startling Jin and Anissa. "THAT'S WEAK DOCTOR! GIVE THE READERS/FANS MORE ACTION!" She made a fist and snorted like a bull, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot propped up on the fence in front of the bush.**

"**A-Akari!" Anissa gasped, "What are you doing?" She asked and Akari grinned, shrugged her shoulders at Anissa.**

"**Nothing. . .you'll see tomorrow when you see Toby." She let out a creepy old granny laugh again and Jin frowned, his face completely red. The frog hopped over to Jin's foot and looked up at Jin then croaked.**

"**Ohohoho, Mr. Frog thinks so too." Akari teased then they all looked to the frog who seemed to give Jin a grin and they all stared at the frog in shock then Akari ran off home using that chance to her advantage. "Nice-o, Mr. Frog!" She gave thumbs up and made it safely to her home after tripping over a rock on the way back.**

**The next morning. . .**

"**GAAAAAH AKARI WHAT DID YOU DO!" Toby shouted as he busted the door to the inn open, Luke, Anissa, Jin, Kathy and Maya all in the inn along with Chase who almost dropped a whole spice bottle into his stew.**

"**What do you mean?" Akari asked innocently with a smile as she ate her cheesecake. Toby slammed his hand on the table and pointed to his head.**

"**THIS!" He continued to shout in horror and shock and Akari grinned, looking away, her chin rested in the palm of her hand with the faintest of a grin playing on her lips. "I'm. . .I'm BALD!" he cried, dropping to the floor of the inn.**

"**Why would you ask me?" Akari asked, glancing at the defeated fisherman near her feet.**

"**You said you would wish me bald with my grandpa hair!" He reminded her, "REMEMBER?" Akari hummed in thought then gave him another innocent look.**

"**Mr. Frog would like to disagree." She suddenly said and everyone couldn't help but laugh at the two. Luke looked to Akari and she gave him a peace sigh, "But you know what?" Bothe her and Luke grinned at each other then stood up on the table. **

"**This chapter made it over NINE THOUSAAAAAANNNDDDDD!" They shouted together in manly voices, crushing walnuts in their hands.**

**(Extras end)**

**ArieBiggestFanGirl: Thanks lots guys for the reviews and for being patient with my stories. it's 4 am right now and I started writing this around. . .um, 4pm then I played some FF XIII then I wrote a bit more then played more FF then I played some Pokémon Diamond then more FF XIII (and cried at some of the cut scenes) Then I talked with my friend about Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Then my dad got home and I started typing again around 1 am. . .my boyfriend will scold me for staying up so late but hey IT'S SUMMER! Not I have a migraine and my eyes hurt. . .TIME TO PLAY HARVEST MOON: ANIMLA PARADE! **

**And sit next to my cute little kitty cat NJ (Nut Job) who is always sleepy nowadays.**

**DO NOT WORRY THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS FF THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS AND FILLED WITH MORE DRAMA ****and you'll want to kill me for what I'm going to do to Akari and Luke. . .****BUT**

**Yeah. . .that's all. . .I might change my user name to:**

**lonernekonin**

**Which I usually use for everything. . .anyway**

**YOU BETTER HAVE LIKED THIS BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO GET ANY SLEEP TONIGHT/THIS MORNING NOW THAT I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT TILL 4:30 AM AND DON'T BUG ME TO UPDATE, I'LL UPDATE SOON ENOUGH!**

**Don't forget to give Vergita (sp?) Credit for OVER NINE THOUSAND!**

**(If I get over nine thousand reviews /favs on this story I'll take a few requests for one shots from EIGHT lucky winners! GO GO GO REVIEWS/FAVS) (Only for Harvest Moon though)**


	7. Mistakes Happen, Right?

Untouched

Chapter 7: Mistakes Happen, right?

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

The next few days since the fireworks Luke's gotten up earlier so he could help Akari with her work on the farm. Toby and the others nearly forced her to tell them everything that happened at the festival, she caved and told them but Luke didn't mind. Toby seemed to enjoy teasing her whenever he got the chance too, Akari tried to ignore him but. . .

"Toby, if you don't leave me alone I'll wish you bald, GRANDPA HAIR!" She pointed at his hair and Toby ducked his hands on his head.

"No, I'll stop!" He whimpered and Akari grinned in victory, her hands on her hips. "You're cruel." He pouted and Akari raised a brow at her fisher friend.

"Oh?" She breathed, "Me, cruel?" She tapped her foot in thought, "I recall getting you on a date with Renee, am I not wrong?" She asked, giving him a glance with narrowed eyes, "Should I tell her how you stalked her before that?" Toby shook his head, "Didn't think so, and now go." She waved her hand for him to leave, shooing him away like the little pest he was.

"Fine, I'll go talk to Renee." He huffed, taking his bucket of fish and his fishing pole with him down the path to Renee's place. Akari just shook her head at Toby and continued to water her crops, summer was almost over but she could ship the last of her crop tomorrow before she started the get ready for fall. She would need to talk to Luna and Candace about getting winter clothes.

"Alright pops, I'm leaving now!" Luke called to his dad from the front door of the shop, nearly sprinting off down the path before his dad could answer. Dale sighed as he watched his son run down the path, his usual smile on his face.

"Looks like things are looking up for them." Bo smiled, laughing lightly at Luke's childish behavior. He glanced at Dale when he heard the older man let out a deep sigh. "What's wrong Dale?" He asked, setting down his hatchet. Dale just shook his head and glanced down at the young teen.

"For now everything is okay but, Selena is the issue." Dale said to the young blond who nodded then put his hand to his chin in thought. "What is it boy?" He asked, knowing the look on his face.

"Chase. . ." He muttered then looked up to Dale, arms crossed. "I know Chase likes Akari and. . .He can be a bit of a jerk and jealous, I guess." Dale thought for a moment, remembering how Chase treated Akari compared to Maya and nodded in agreement.

"I see . . .let's hope nothing too dramatic happens. I'm getting to old for this." Dale groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "Well Bo, why don't you take a break, it's getting cooler and we don't have any orders today." Bo nodded before he cleaned up his station and left to go see Taylor and Chloe, they were the closest to his age and the only people he really knew; even if they were just kids. Maybe he would help Owen down in the mines later too?

Akari was sitting on the fence, watching the clouds that were drifting by slowly, the cool breeze brushing past her hair, making it dance slightly in the wind. Luke saw Akari sitting on the fence, back to him as she was facing the river. He watched her for a little while before he snuck up behind her and pulled her into a bear hug. "Morning Akari!"

"Ah!" Akari squeaked in surprise then laughed lightly, looking over her shoulder at Luke who gave her his usual, childish smile. "Morning Luke." She got her arms free and let him set her down on the ground, making sure her feet were planted on the ground firmly before she hugged him around his neck. "You're early, again." She noted, "Won't Dale get mad?" Luke shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"Nope, pops doesn't mind at all." He let go of her and ruffled her hair playfully, "He would scold me if he was bothered by it, he seems a bit more cheerful these days." He said, thinking for a moment. Akari smiled up at him and rocked back on her feet.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked and Luke shrugged.

"Well, sometimes it's a little creepy." He frowned a bit weirded out by the thought of his dad being so cheery and jolly.

Akari nodded, "yeah, I guess it doesn't match him I mean, when I first saw him I thought he was mad at me!" Luke laughed and nodded at her comment knowing full well what she meant. His dad could be a bit scary from time to time. "So, I'm done with my work for today. Want to head down to the inn and grab something to eat?" Luke nodded then gave her an evil grin making her feel nervous. "Wh-what?"

"I'll race ya there, last one pays!" He rushed off without another word and Akari groaned, chasing after the blue haired carpenter.

"Luke you cheater!" She called after him, hot on his trail and he just laughed. She sighed and picked up the pace but sadly, he was _way_ faster than Akari. Her poor little legs gave up half way there and she called to him, panting like a dog. "H-Hey. . .I'll pay just carry me the rest of the way!" Luke skidded to a stop and ran back over to her.

"You really are weak!" He teased. Akari pouted, crossing her arms over her tiny chest, "Aw, I'm just kidding babe." Akari blushed at his new nickname for her, "Aw!" He poked her cheek which she puffed out, pouting at his tease.

"I can't help it!" She protested and he just laughed at her even more, turning his back to her and kneeling down.

"I'll carry you." He pointed to his back and she hopped on, her arms around his neck and his arms under her thighs, holding her up. "Don't worry, we'll fix that for ya. Well have small races every now and then for training. Maybe you can even train with me and Owen." Akari shook her head vigorously at Luke's suggestion. "Why not?" He asked, clueless as always.

"Have you noticed how much bigger and tougher you two are compared to me!" Luke just laughed again and nodded.

"Alright, alright." He walked down to the fork in to road near the inn and turned into town, setting her down then held the door open for her. Her legs felt like jell-o but she walked in and nearly fell into the chair at the table. Luke sat across from Akari and tapped the table for Maya to take their orders.

"Morning guys!" She said cheerfully, she never had a gray day, did she? "What will you have?" She looked from Akari to Luke, smiling her bubbly smile. Akari was slowly getting used to her hyper attitude and high-pitch laughs and giggles.

"I want cheesecake and warm milk!" Akari demanded childishly, trying to match Maya's childish manner. Maya giggled at Akari's attitude and nodded, jotting it down on the note pad and turned to Luke.

"The usual?" She asked and he nodded, "Alright, spinach cake with mayonnaise, water and a cheesecake and warm milk for Akari!" She nearly skipped off like there were rainbows and sunshine outside but it was getting a bit cloudy. If it rain Akari would need to hurry her animals back into the barn. Akari gave Luke a weird look when she heard his order and nearly shuttered at the thought of the taste.

"What?" He asked a bit confused and Akari just shook her head, "My mom made it by accident when I was little, I tore a page out of the cook book and she put the cake and the spinach caesural together. It's not so bad, want some?" He asked as he watched Maya give Chase the orders who looked at the piece of paper then to Akari.

Akari shook her head, "No, I don't really like spinach." Luke nodded, making a note of not to feed her any. "But, it doesn't hurt to try everything once, right?" She smiled and Luke grinned, nodding.

"ALRIGHT!" He cheered and Akari laughed at his childish manner, she was glad her and Luke were practically dating now after so long though she had a bad feeling deep down but tried to ignore it thinking it was nothing.

"Geez Akari, warm milk and cheesecake?" Chase grinned down at the farmer girl teasingly, "What are you, five?" Akari hissed at him and he frowned, "What are you now, a cat?" Luke chuckled, taking a bite of his cake then putting a piece in Akari's mouth before she could comment back to Chase, knowing how long they could go on with rude comments towards each other. Akari stared at Luke and at the piece of green cake then smiled.

"It's good but I LOVE THIS!" She took a bite of her cheesecake happily, her cheeks flushed a light pink. "Thanks Chase." She smiled at him, forgetting his comments from just a few moments ago. Chase rolled his eyes at Akari then turned on his heel and went back to the kitchen to finish some other dishes for Gill and Luna who were talking a lot about their hobbies.

"HOWDY!" Kathy called from the front door of the inn. She spotted Akari and Luke and made her way over to their table. "How you two doing?" She asked leaning over the table, her hands on rested on the top of the table to hold her up. Luke gave a grin and thumbs up before he continued to eat his strange cake. Akari just gave her usual meek smile and nodded, bowing her head slightly to her blond, cowgirl friend. "Well that's good but I have bad news." Akari stared at Kathy who saw Luke look at her curiously.

"What is it?" Luke asked, taking a sip of his water. Akari turned her gaze from Luke to her blond friend and nodded, waiting for the bad news. Kathy stood up and crossed her arms over her chest before letting out a deep sigh.

"Selena will be staying at the island for a few days or so while her parents go on a small cruise to see Samson's family. They don't really like Selena and Selena doesn't really like them so she's going to stay at the inn." Akari's jaw nearly dropped to the floor at just the sound of _her_ name. Akari mentally shook her head and took on a small breath then let it out.

"So. . .you mean?" She glanced at Luke then quickly back to Kathy who nodded. Luke stared at the two girls in complete confusion. Why was Selena so bad? Yeah she lied to him and stole his first kiss but why did they hate her so much?

"Watch your back. . .and you know who." Kathy nodded to Luke who was trying to piece together the girl talk, his arms crossed over his chest. Akari nodded in thanks to her warning before she drew her attention back to Luke.

"Why are you guys so worried about Selena?" Luke finally asked and the two girls nearly face palmed but they just looked at each other and shook their heads. "What!"

"You sure picked a winner." Kathy laughed softly and Akari just smiled with a worried tone and sighed.

"Yeah but, he's a keeper." She smiled at Luke, "though a little. . .you know." She waved her hand at Kathy who nodded.

"Yeah, he's just a little." She waved her hand back.

"Hey! I don't understand girl talk!" He shouted to the two girls, "I need a translator." Akari and Kathy laughed at Luke.

"We're just teasing you Luke." Akari smiled before she took a bite of her cheesecake and waved bye to Kathy as she went to the back of the bar to help her dad and Chase. Luke folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

"You two are mean."

"Aw." Akari reached over the table and poked his cheek then reached for the last piece of his cake but he hissed at her and she just giggled innocently. "Luke, please don't let Selena get all over you again." Luke stared at Akari then sighed and scratched the back of his neck before he nodded.

"I'll do my best." Akari nodded back with a gentle smile but was worried, the bad feelings were worse now that she knew Selena would be back for a while and it made her sick. She finished her cheesecake and milk then went to pay but Luke paid. "It's what boyfriends do, right?" Akari blushed but smiled and let him pay. Luke walked her back to her farm, hand in hand in silence. Akari was still worried even thought Luke said he would be careful around Selena. "Alright, I have to help Anissa move some things in her house so I'll catch ya later at the bar around eight, alright?" Akari nodded up at Luke, looking a bit sad still. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, his hands on her shoulders and she just shook her head. "Don't worry about Selena."

". . .But," Luke put his finger to her lips, grinning.

"Don't worry, I don't like her the way I like you." Akari felt her cheeks warm up at his words and smiled, nodding again before she hugged him around his waist. He chuckled and ruffled her hair then left to Anissa's place. She watched him run off, he never seemed to have a worry or run out of energy. She smiled to herself before she walked over to her animals in the field and moved them back into the barn and chicken coop. She had a feeling it was going to rain sooner or later that day and didn't want her animals getting sick.

"Yo, Akari!" A deep, strong voice called from her house. Akari walked out of the barn and saw Owen holding her once broken sickle from the other day.

"Hey Owen." She gave a slight bow in greeting then took the sickle, looking it over. "It's better than before!"

"Yeah, Ramsey's work is the best. . .anyway, I need to ask you something Akari." Akari looked up at Owen, she felt so much smaller than usual, even more than around Luke. Owen's muscles were much larger than Luke's. She didn't really like big muscles so she was glad Luke was the way he was.

"What is it?" She asked, walking into her house, motion Owen to follow, she paced her Sickle in her new tool box that Luke got her as a gift along with an upgraded axe. She sat down at the table with Owen who seemed to be nervous and blushing.

"Well. . ." He began, looking down at the table then at Akari who was watching him eagerly and innocently. "Um, I want to ask Kathy to marry me. . ." Akari jumped up out of her chair.

"Do it, now!" She nearly shouted, slamming her hands on the table. Owen stared at her, seeing her serious yet baby like face. Her eyes fixed on his, he couldn't help but chuckle at her face in amusement and nervousness.

"A-All right but, I don't know how. . ." He muttered, trailing off into thought. Akari sat down in her chair, arms crossed over her chest as she nodded, thinking as well. After what seem like the longest silence in the world she looked to Owen, pointing a finger at him.

"Alright this is how it's going to go!" She started and Owen nodded listening carefully. "She LOVES horses. Ask Renee to borrow one for a day and take Kathy to the lighthouse above the ocean. Try to act normal and hand her a ring telling her you had it made just for her and if she doesn't get it tell her you want to be with her forever!" Owen stared at her and thought for a moment.

"Alright. . .why a horse?" He asked and Akari sighed, shaking her head.

"It will help make her mood a bight lighter and she'll get all shy so it'll be easier for you to propose to her." She answered. Owen just shrugged and stood from the table.

"I don't know if I could do that. . ." He blushed and Akari just slammed her hands on the table, startling him again.

"Then do what comes natural to you, as long as you ask and tell her you love her I don't think it matters. Kathy will eventually corner you can force you too sooner or later." Owen nodded knowing Kathy would and made his way to the door.

"Alright, thanks Akari and, good luck with Selena." Akari made a gagging face and slumped over. "Akari?"

"_Her_ name makes me sick. . ." Owen just gave her sympathetic look then nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." He made a fist and she smiled up at Owen before she waved and closed to door after him. She needed to kill time for a few hours until she went to the bar to meet up with Luke. Maybe she could bug Gill or Chase? Maybe tease Jin or Toby? She shrugged, letting out a deep sigh. She decided to go to the archway where she and Luke first kissed, they haven't kissed since but it was only a few days since then and the mood was right. She made her way through the rocks and sat down the way she did that night days ago. Looking out to the gray sky, matching the soon to come troubles that she didn't expect. . .

"Alright I have to get going now. I'm meeting Akari at the bar!" Luke called to Anissa, nearly running out the door. He was so excited to be able to be with Akari more than ever and they were closer than ever too. He loved being around her more than anything; he wanted to spend every moment with her for the rest of his life. He grinned to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have met Akari. Luck's grin faded when he saw Selena walking towards him but he tried to stay cool, they're last encounter didn't go so well.

"Hey Lukie!" She smiled widely, throwing her arms around him tightly, purposely pressing her perfect body to his. Luke stood there for a moment then gave a short friendly hug, nearly having to pull her of but he tried to be gentle, not wanting to hurt her. "What's wrong?" She pouted, hands on her hips. Luke just shook his head and she huffed.

"Um. . .I'm with Akari now so, I don't think you should be clinging yourself to me. . ." He said trying to think of a nice way to tell her to leave him alone. Selena stared up at Luke then let out a laugh of amusement. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you and _her?_" She stressed the word _her_ referring to Akari, "She's flat and boring. Why would you want her when there are other options?" Selena asked, putting her hand on Luke's chest. Luke felt weird and uncomfortable at the way Selena was acting and what she said about Akari.

". . .Um well, she's really fun and cute I guess." He scratched his shin with a childish grin, happiness clear in his tone. Selena just stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well, whatever. When you want to have some fun with a _real_ woman, give me a call." She gave a devilish grin before waving innocently and leaving. Luke watched her leave for a moment then sighed, shaking his head.

"C'mon Luke, pull it together. Looks are nothing. . ." He told himself as his father had since Selena and Luke met years ago but, Luke being a young man of around the age of twenty or so he had urges but he would save them for the right person. He promised himself it would be with the girl he loved, he hoped it would be Akari. Even so, Selena's body pulled his thoughts away. He stood there thinking about how much he loved to be with Akari and then about the haughty woman but he slapped his cheeks and made his way into town, telling himself over and over he liked Akari and noted off all the things he liked about her.

"So, where's Mr. Clueless?" Chase asked, a brow raised at Akari who was slumped at the bar with one drink. She didn't order anything for Luke yet, knowing he would be a little late but it had been thirty minutes. Maybe he had a little more work than he thought he would and had to help his dad or Bo?

"I don't know but, you know Luke." She smiled with a small giggle, taking a drink of her milk. "I don't care. I'll wait as long as it takes." She tapped the counter for another milk and Chase handed it to her, a grin playing on his lips.

"You know drinking milk won't make your breasts grow." He teased and Akari gave him a glare then a grin.

"And you know that girls don't like guys who smell of cookies and sweets." Chase just frowned, rolling his eyes at her.

"I smell better than you, dirty farmer girl." He shot back.

"Hey, you know I work on a farm and I shower all the time!" She protested, "I can't help it. . ." She took a sip of her drink, looking around. Selena was here to dance but it wasn't like Akari cared, the less time around her – the better. "I'm glad _she_ isn't here. . ." Akari hissed.

"I know, Maya got a cold so I get a few nights of peace and quiet for once." Chase let out a sigh, he never got why Maya was always so cheery about everything. Akari looked at Chase a bit confused.

"No, I meant Selena." She corrected and Chase nodded.

"Oh, yeah her too I guess. . ."

"So you don't like Maya, at all?" She asked a bit curious and he shook his head, "not even to date?" Chase nearly dropped the glass of milk he was handing her since she finished the other one off.

"Yeah right!" He snapped, "I mean, she's always _so cheery_ and happy all the time. She has a high pitched laugh and the way she talks. . ." He shivered at the thought.

"So – who do you like?" Akari asked then gave a teasing grin, "You crushing on the smelly farmer girl?" Chase went quiet then leaned over the counter, face to face with Akari, her chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Perhaps. . .you tell me if this answers your question." Chase leaned closer to her, kissing her on the lips but she quickly pulled away.

"Ch-Chase what. . .you know I like Luke and we're starting to date!"

"Yeah, I know." He made his way out of the kitchen area behind the bar and to the other side of the counter. "He's not good enough for you, he's stupid and useless and he can't do anything right." Akari stared at Chase then clenched her small hands into fists, looking up at him appalled.

"Why are you such a jerk!" She shouted at him, "Luke is sweet, even though he's a bit clumsy and maybe he's slow but, everything he does is out of sheer good will! Even around people he doesn't like – he sucks it up and still tries to keep his mouth shut if he wants to say anything rude because he's a gentleman!" Akari watched Chase's face for a moment, waiting for anything but he didn't say anything. "If you're going to stand there and talk crap about Luke I'm leaving until you apologize!" Akari turned her heel to leave but Chase firmly grasped her wrist and pulled her to look at him.

"Do you think he'll ever understand what it really means to be with a girl?" Chase asked; his words cold and low. Akari felt scared, she struggled to get free but he held on tighter.

"Ow. . .Chase that hurts," Akari tried to pull away again but he nearly threw her against the wall. She winced when her back hit the hard, cold wall and stared up at Chase. "Chase. . .stop it I," Chase pressed his lips to Akari's roughly. Akari tried to push him away but he pinned her hands above her head with one hand. Right now she hated having such thin wrists. She tried kicking him but he somehow found a way to keep her from doing that too.

"I'll show you, what a real man can do." Chase whispered into her ear. She shivered when his breath tickled against her soft skin. Akari's body started to shake with fear and guilt but, why guilt?

"L-Luke," She began to shout for help but Chase kissed her again to keep her from yelling for help. He moved his free hand slowly under her shirt and stopped at the cotton fabric that covered her small breasts. Akari struggled feeling ready to cry, Chase's actions scaring her.

"YO AKARI SORRY I'M LA-. . ." Luke froze, his expression shocked, eyes wide. He saw Akari's face, she had tears in her eyes. She was ready to cry and Chase was kissing her, his hand in her shirt.

"L-Luke. . ." Akari whispered then saw Luke run over to them and grab Chase by his shirt.

"What's going on!" Luke shouted in a demanded, worried tone. He made a fist with his free hand, "What were you doing!" Chase grinned up at Luke and shrugged, putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh nothing, just showing Akari what a real man can do." Luke's fist made contact with Chase's jaw, sending Chase to the floor of the bar.

"Akari. . ." Luke looked to Akari over his shoulder seeing the fear in her eyes, the tears slipping past her grip. She stared at Chase then up at Luke who walked over to her but she flinched causing Luke to watch her carefully. "Hey. . .Akari what's wrong, it's me Luke." Akari nodded, looking down at her feet, sniffling. "Akari, you don't like Chase. . .do you?" Akari just ran out the door, not wanting to talk to anyone or see anyone. She ran all the way home, glad no one was around to see her like that. "Akari!" Luke called to her when she darted out the door.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes, wouldn't you?" Chase grinned, trying to get to Luke. "You think you can be everything she wants in a man?" Chase asked, getting up from the floor. Rubbing the side of his jaw that Luke hit.

"Shut up. . .you don't know anything about us." Luke growled, his hands in fists, shaking with anger. He didn't know what was going on at all, he had been with Akari for almost a week, and everything was okay until Chase did this to Akari. Now Luke wasn't sure if Akari really liked Luke or not but he knew Akari was hurt.

"Nice job protecting her, Luke." Chase chuckled then made his way to the back door and left the bar. Luke just walked out of the bar before he punched the wall, nearly breaking the wood and walked off. He didn't know if he should go see Akari or go home. Should he go talk to Anissa? He didn't know what to do now, maybe he wasn't cut out to be with her if he didn't know how to help Akari. . .

Akari ran to her house, panting and gasping. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She coughed a bit, her throat a dry and sore from crying and running, not the best combination in the world. Akari couldn't look at Chase or Luke ever again, well, for a while. She had no clue what to do, she had to talk to Luke tomorrow. She let out a deep sigh and walked into her house, flopping her tired, limp body onto her soft warm bed. She shoved her face into her pillow and proceeded to cry until she eventually fell asleep.

Luke kicked a rock as he walked up the path to his place, he passed the pond when someone walked up next to him. "Hey Lukie." It was Selena. Luke sighed and stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed, his head hurt and he was tired. Selena put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"I saw Akari running home. . .did something happen?" Selena asked, acting like she cared. She knew this was her chance to take advantage of Luke. Luke just sighed and kicked the rock before nodding. "Here, let's go to my inn room and have a few drinks. Try to get your mind off of things?" Luke shrugged, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Sure, why not. . .I need someone to talk to." Selena nodded up at Luke and took him to her inn room. She pulled out a few beers for Luke and he snapped the tap of one, chugging half of it down in no time. Selena took a sip of some wine and sat down next to Luke on her bed.

"So, what happened?" She asked and Luke just went quiet, he drank the rest of his beer then reached for another. Luke seemed to just stay quiet and drink more and more beer as Selena just sipped at some wine. Waiting until Luke started to feel buzzed and would talk to her.

"I think I messed up. . ." Luke muttered after finishing off about his tenth can of beer. "I thought I was ready to. . .be in a relationship with Akari but I guess I don't know the first thing about how to show her what a man can do. . .that's what Chase said." Selena looked up at Luke, a slight grin playing on her lips but she tried to keep her soft, fake, smile on her face. Placing a hand on his thigh, to sooth him, or that's what she wanted it to seem like.

"Oh, Chase do something?" Selena asked and Luke nodded, telling her what Chase did and she knew this was her chance. "Well, maybe since she ran off, she wasn't sure if she wanted you anymore." Selena suggested. Luke swallowed hard then took another chug of his beer, "Maybe, you could show me what a man like you can do, Luke?" Luke peered down at her, putting his arm lazily around her shoulder and let out a deep sigh, pointing in no general direction, his beer still in his hand.

"Maybe. . .I can prove that stupid pink haired prissy-boy what I can do, what a_ man_ can do!" Luke grinned down at Selena, moving his arm from around her shoulder to around her waist. "So maybe. . .I can show you too?" Luke whispered. Selena knew this was her chance, she mentally grinned to herself and was glad things were working out for her end with Luke.

"Maybe you can. . ." She put her hand on his chest, "Maybe I can also do something about that big, hard, dick in your pants?" Luke grinned wider and pushed her down on the bed, Selena put her arms around his neck and let him kiss her roughly and sloppily but not for long as he moved down for more of her body. Selena knew she was in the win zone against Akari, this was a love war for Selena, she loved winning though it was no effort since Akari was her opponent, and she couldn't wait to see what would happened next. Luke was drunk and clueless to his love of Akari and was ready to give himself to Selena.

Boy was that a stupid, drunk mistake. . .

"I think Akari turned into a turtle!" Toby gasped teasingly at the little farmer girl who was curled up in a ball on her bed, her back facing the ceiling. "Do you want some lettuce, Turtle-Akari?" He poked her and she hissed at him.

"I'll wish you bald." She growled, glancing at him but that was a mistake. Toby saw her eyes were puffy and red from crying and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Toby quickly pulled the blankets off of her and looked her in the eyes. Akari stared up at him a bit wide eyed then away. "What?" She muttered, sniffling.

"What happened, did Luke hurt you?" Toby asked, his tone suddenly firm and serious. Akari stared back up at Toby then looked away, shaking her head at him. "Then who?" He urged. He had to know, Akari suffered enough since he met her and she was like a sister to her. Akari sniffled and looked down at her hand before she looked back up at Toby.

"Ch-Chase. . ." Toby stared at her for a moment then let out a deep sigh, placing his hands on her shoulders. He somehow got her to sit up earlier when he had pulled the blankets off of her so he was standing in front of her and the bed now.

"Okay, tell me the details Akari so I can have a reason to kick his ass." Akari was silent for the longest time then nodded. She slowly told Toby everything that had happened last night with Chase and she regretted running away from Luke because she really needed him right now. Toby was now sitting next to her and he let out a groan.

"Geez. . ." Toby muttered, scratching the back of his head."Alright. . .I'll go tell Luke to come over then go talk to Chase. . .with my fist." Akari knew there was no stopping Toby and just nodded, "I'll ask Renee to take care of your farm for today, alright?" She nodded again and let him leave. Akari just laid back down on her bed. The morning was gray to her even though it was sunny outside, she just wished these things would stop happening to her. She decided to get up and wash her face and fix her messy bed head while she was at it.

"Hey Dale, where is Luke?" Toby asked as he walked into the shop, Dale was going over the payments of the season and shook his head. "He didn't come back home after last night?" Toby asked and Dale gave him a questioning look. "Oh, you don't even know." Toby let out a sigh and walked over to the counter. He told Dale everything that happened with Chase and Akari and Dale just shook his head.

"Alright, if he didn't come back home, he could still be at the bar or. . .Selena." Dale rubbed his fingers to his temples. He wasn't too happy about this. "I'll go to Selena's, you go down and take care of Chase." Toby nodded with a slight grin, Dale walked out of the shop telling Bo to take over until he got back. Toby couldn't wait to punch Chase's face in, maybe break his nose?

"Selena, open up." Dale knocked on her inn door and heard some moving around, maybe they were still asleep. Dale thought about everything that could have happened, maybe she got Luke drunk? Dale wanted to smack some sense into that girl and his son but knew it wasn't right to for Selena.

Luke groaned in his sleep, clinging to Selena when she tried to get up then, "Akari. . .few more minutes." Luke murmured tiredly and Selena smacked him, he looked up seeing Selena, nude. He sat up quickly and looked around, "What the hell. . .ow, my head." He held his head in one of his hands, his other reaching for his clothes. "The hell happened?" He looked at Selena who grinned.

"Oh nothing." She got dressed quickly and opened the door, "Good morning Dale." She smiled, her make-up was messy as was her hair. The perfect bun was falling out and her hair was in her face.

"Where is Luke?" He asked firmly, his arms crossed over his chest. Selena frowned at Dale and called for Luke. He was putting on his pants and ran into the room, a red mark on his face from Selena smacking him. Luke swallowed hard and stood up straight.

"H-hey pops. . ." Luke knew he was in deep shit now, he screwed up. He remembered getting drunk then everything went black.

"Luke!" Dale's voice boomed, "Home, now!" Luke nodded, grabbing his shirt and vest along with his bandanna and boots. He struggled to put his boots on as they walked, "Luke. . .you have no clue how disappointed I am in you." Dale muttered as they walked past the pond and got to the mines. "What will happen when Akari finds out?" Luke grabbed his dad's arm.

"No you can't tell her, I didn't mean too. . .Selena she got me drunk and then. . .I don't remember. I know I messed up but I'll fix it I promise!" Dale pulled Luke into the shop and up the stairs. He had Bo close the shop for now. "Pops I'm sorry!"

Dale paced around in his son's room he knew his son didn't mean to but still, they warned him to stay away from Selena. "Luke. . .my boy, what are you going to tell Akari? If you lie to her she'll only feel worse." Luke groaned and stood up, pacing around a bit before looking to his dad.

"Pops. . .can you go with me?" He asked and his dad stared up at his son, he didn't notice his son was getting so tall and he was growing up, little by little. "I mean. . .mistakes happen no matter how big or small. . .I'll talk to Akari but you need to back me up, please?" Dale let out a huffy sigh and nodded.

"Alright son, I'll help you but from there. It's your life to deal with." Luke nodded and left to Akari's place. He hoped she understood everything, he didn't want to lose her, and he loved her.

_Wait. . .love. . .?_

Luke was as confused as ever.

"Hiya Chase!" Toby waved as he walked into Chase's home, "I need to talk to you." Chase frowned, putting his cake in the oven.

"What?" He asked, cleaning his hands off on his apron. Toby stood in front of Chase and made a fist then punched him right in the jaw. "The hell!" Chase shouted as he stood back up but Toby punched him again then grabbed him by the shirt.

"You'll regret what you did last night." Toby's eyes narrowed down at Chase, "you're going to say sorry to Luke and Akari. Luke never came back home, Selena might have gotten to him. If anything happens it's your fault." Chase looked away from Toby.

"Damn. . ." He pushed Toby away, "I'll go talk to Akari. . ." Toby nodded and followed Chase out of his house. Toby hoped Luke didn't do anything stupid with Selena, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Akari?" Akari looked at the front door hearing Luke's voice, she ran to the front door and saw Luke standing there. She gave him a hug and he hugged her back gently, smoothing out her hair. She could smell booze all around him and at that moment she suddenly felt her gut twist. He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away gently. "We need to talk, Akari." Akari swallowed slowly and nodded, "Akari. . .are you okay?" He asked after Akari let him and his dad.

"Y-Yeah, Toby came by earlier to check on me too." Akari sat at the table with Luke and Dale, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Akari asked, she knew it wasn't good news since Luke let out a sigh and went silent. Luke looked from his hands folded on the table to his dad who nodded to urge him on.

"Well. . .it didn't mean anything Akari I swear! I mean I swear I don't like her at all like I like you!" He suddenly blurted and Akari felt her heart drop and her chest tighten. "Last night I was heading home and she took me to her inn room and I had a lot to drink and I blacked out and. . ." Akari stared at him, holding back her tears as she nodded. "I woke up this morning. . .in bed with Selena and we weren't wearing any clothes. . ." Akari felt faint, she nearly passed out. She stood up, her hands place on the table. "Akari, I don't like Selena, I really don't. I like you I mean it, that day at the festival, everything I said was true." Akari shook her head, sniffling, tears running down her cheeks and landing on the table. "Akari, I'm so sorry I," Akari ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. She fell onto her floor, into a ball and cried. She knew in the back of her mind that Luke was innocent but, Selena? She couldn't take it. "Akari. . ." He looked to his dad who sighed again, shaking his head at his son. "Damn it, I messed up big time, this is so lame. . .what do I? I don't know what to do. . ."

"Give her time, Luke." Dale said as he stood from the table, "Let's go home." Luke just followed his father out the door and home. Luke felt like shit, his head was aching like crazy, he messed around with Selena last night and messed up his relationship with Akari. What was he going to do now?

_. . .I guess I'll just have to wait for Akari to tell me if she still wants to be with me or not. . ._

Later that night Akari picked up her phone and slowly dialed a number, she sniffled and when she heard someone answer she went silent. "Hello?" The person called through the phone again, Akari let out a shaky sigh and swallowed.

"D-Daddy?" She whispered.

"Yes princess?" He answered back, he could hear the fear and hurt in her voice, "What's the matter?" He asked she just put her hand to her mouth and held back the tears.

"I'm coming home tomorrow. . ." She said, "I'll be there by the morning alright? I'll explain when I get home. . .yeah I love you too daddy. . .I'm okay. . .bye." She hung up and broke into tears again.

"You slapped me!" Selena shouted, her hand to her cheek.

"You're right I did!" Sue shouted back. "Young lady, you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Sue, shouted at her daughter, Selena. "I did _NOT_ raise you to be such a little. . ." Her mother want to shout 'Whore' but her husband put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Alright, Selena, I am glad that I put you on birth control, you are not fit to raise a child if you can't even take responsibility for yourself, running around like a little tramp!" Samsun sighed heavily and stepped forward.

"Selena, get over Luke. He's too good for you, look at him." Selena glared at her dad, Luke then back at her dad before she crossed her arms over her chest, turning her head away from her father.

"Whatever!" She stomped her foot, "I can do what I want!" Sue slapped her again.

"You are coming home with me right now," Sue was cut off when Toby ran into the shop, Dale, Luke, Selena and her parents staring at Toby.

"A-Akari's leaving the island!" Toby shouted and Luke shot up from his seat at the table, "She's on the boat right now!" Luke ran to the door past everyone, nearly pushing Toby out of the way.

_No, she can't leave. Akari can't leave! This is my fault, I'm so stupid! Why can't I ever listen to anyone about these things!_

Akari watched as the island slowly moved away, the waved crashing against the ship. She saw someone running down the dock and noticed the blue hair and bandanna, it was Luke. She knew Toby went and told him but it didn't matter.

"Akari wait you can't leave!" He shouted to the ship, over the sound of the waves. "Akari please don't leave the island!" He continued to shout, panting and gasping for breath. "Akari I need you here I'm sorry about everything I promise I'll try harder!" Akari watched the figure on the dock get smaller and smaller. She had to get some time away from everything, she didn't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry Luke. . ." She whispered to herself.

"Akari!" Akari looked up hearing her name being called, once again, "Akari I love you!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs, his hands cupped around his mouth. Akari's face flushed brightly and tears fell down her cheeks. She put her hand to her mouth and watched as everything vanished into just an endless sea.

"Luke. . .I'm sorry." She walked into her room on the ship and laid down, she needed rest, she didn't sleep to well last night.

"No, Akari. . .AKARI!" Luke ran down to the shore line and in to the ocean. "Akari!" He continued to call out to her from the shore. Toby caught up with Luke and ran to him. "Akari don't go please!" Toby grabbed Luke and pulled him out of the water, with help from Samsun and Sue. Luke stood on the sand, watching the boat vanish from their sight, "Akari. . .I love you." He whispered, dropping to his knees. Sue looked to her daughter with a death glare then back to Luke.

"What a mess. . ." Samson sighed and Dale nodded in agreement, "No thanks to someone." Samson looked to his daughter who just looked away. "I'm sorry Dale. Our daughter will stay with us, no thanks to her we missed out trip to the family."

"Who cares?" Selena snapped, "I don't, Akari wasn't good enough for Luke anyway!" Sue went to slap her daughter but someone else beat her to it.

"Anissa!" Sue gasped, hands to her mouth.

"How dare you!" Anissa snapped, "Akari was a much better person than you will ever be. She may be a bit plain but she was fun to be around and she loved Luke and Luke loved her. You have no right to look down on someone who put up with you crap even though she hated you!" Everyone stared at Anissa in awe. She never acted this way, she was always kind and gentle but Akari's little leave must have gotten to her. Samson and Sue looked at each other then nodded. They took Selena back home with them, apologizing to Dale a million times over. Luke just sat there on the beach, watching the waves, he had no clue what to do now.

"Luke, you alright?" Someone stood next to Luke and when he noticed who it was he stood up, grabbing him by the shirt and punching him in the face.

"This is your fault!" Luke shouted at Chase who sighed and rubbed his sore jaw.

"That's not the first time I've been punched today." He sighed and stood up, getting the sand off his pants. "Sorry. . ." He muttered. Luke stared at Chase then turned his back to him, watching the waves again. "I guess it is my fault. . ."

"No, it's not." Luke sighed, "I know it's my fault I just. . .don't know what I did to make her leave. I have to blame someone." Luke's hands bawled into fists. "I don't know what to do, Akari brought this place back to life." Chase nodded in agreement with Luke then patted his shoulder before leaving Luke on the beach.

_I'll wait for you Akari. . .I don't care how long it takes._

"Akari, welcome home." Akari's father smiled gently then looked at her with concern as tears filled her eyes. She ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Akari. . ." He breathed then patted her head. "It's alright princess." Akari nodded.

_I'm sorry Luke. . ._

**Reviews please (and don't kill me D: )**


	8. Tear filled letters and Twin Brothers

Untouched

Chapter 8: Tear filled letters and Twin Brothers

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**Sorry it's been so long my boyfriends mom took the Wii back and won't let me borrow it again, my friends mom is iffy on letting borrowing his again (and it has all my data) I've asked for a Wii for a while now (almost two years) still don't have one. I MISS LUKE SO MUCH RIGHT BEFORE I STARTED TO EDIT AND ADD TO THIS CHAPTER I JUMPED ON MY LITTLE SISTER AND FLAILED AND WHINNED ABOUT IT . . . she whacked me with one of my many studded belts. . . Anyway! This will be a rather looooong chapter since I decided to change A LOT of what will be going on but in this chapter about two seasons pass and some characters from other Harvest Moon © games will be in here :3 YAY! (And yes, they all know each other somehow. . .lol) No, Yuuki and Takuya aren't really twins but, decided to make it that way and put some fan service in this chapter :3 (kufufufu)**

**A/N: Okay so I'm trying to go by all the Japanese names (really hard to do) but for the names in Japanese version I'll fill you in – **

**Luke –Luke**

**Akari – Angela **

**Yuuki – Kasey**

**Takuya – Arthur**

**(And an extra for people who don't know)**

**Hikari – Molly**

**Tao - Toby (Keeping it Toby for this story.)**

**Chihaya – Chase**

**Gil - Gill**

Days passed and Luke didn't get one word from Akari, then weeks and almost a whole season, the end of fall. Luke remembered he had confessed to Akari around the end of summer and now it was fall, he was wearing his green sleeved jacket and a blue flamed bandanna now. He was dead silent most of the time, even Bo's teasing didn't get to him. Anissa often visited Luke to make sure he was okay and asked if he wanted to let it all out but he just shook his head and went back to work. Anissa was hurting too, she missed Akari dearly. She didn't get any word from her sisterly friend even once, not a call or a letter. Luke hadn't cried, not once since she left, he felt the tears in his chest but he couldn't cry.

Akari helped her father around the house and with his work. She mostly sat in her room thinking about what happened then the night Luke kissed her and everything before that. She tried to rewind and start over before she fell asleep. She would wake up from the same dream every morning, a dream of Luke telling her he loved her and holding her in his arms then he slowly would vanish. Akari would wake up crying every day but not say a word to her father which worried him. Akari felt the days pass like years, every day seemed so long and slow. She felt horrible for leaving everyone without a notice or even sending a letter to her. She did think about writing to Anissa to let her know she was okay but every time she would start to write she would just cry and ruin the paper.

Luke thought about writing to Akari many times, telling her how sorry he was and how much he loved her and how much he missed her but he seemed to just ramble on and get off topic or he would stop in mid-sentence and tossing the paper into his desk drawer. After work he would eat a little and just go to bed. Anissa would bring food over every now and then to make sure he was eating right and to make sure he was taking care of himself. Dale had to nearly toss Luke into the shower every other day. Luke looked at everyone around him and just heard silence and felt that they didn't really understand. Akari was gone, his Akari – the girl he loved. He wasn't even sure if she heard him from the dock when the ship was leaving. He felt his chest was tight every day, suffocating him. He knew there was emptiness in his heart as well.

Akari was brought food every day three times a day and the maid made sure she showered as well. The maid served the family since Akari was six. Akari was close to her but she wouldn't even talk to the maid, Sarah – an elderly woman in her late 40's. Once again it was another day in fall, about three weeks before winter. It was raining a lot so Akari only went out once every few days of rain to just sit in the rain and sulk or cry. She knew this wasn't the right thing to do; she knew she shouldn't have run away from it, she should have faced it but it hurt too much.

"Akari, it's time for you to eat dear." Sarah said softly to Akari who nodded and took the tray, eating slowly. "Everything will be alright dear; it's just another bump in the road." Akari just ate in silence. "I'll be back when you're done eating." Sarah smiled then left, quietly shutting the bedroom door. Akari finished eating a bit later then set the tray aside. She looked over at her window for a while then slowly moved off her bed and made her way to the window, sitting on the small bench built in on the window seal with a few small pillows. She pulled her knees to her chest and watched the rain knock on the window gently and slid down the glass. She let out a deep sigh, her breath fogging the window then clearing up again.

The next morning . . .

"Akari, why don't you go out today?" Akari's Father asked as Akari read a book in his study, sitting in front of the dark fireplace in a red armchair. Akari didn't say anything but turned the page and continued reading, "The rain let up and it's a great day to go see everyone again in Leaf Valley." Akari thought about all her old friends from Leaf Valley, it was her home. "No one knows that you are even back dear." Her father added with a strange tone in his voice that Akari got a chill from then heard a knock on the study door.

"Sir, Kurt is here as you requested." Sarah bowed and Akari closed the book, peering over her shoulder at the door when she heard that familiar name. Her dad motioned for Sarah to let him in and in came a tall, built – a little less built carpenter than Luke – brown spiky hair, camo clothing and headband. His normal blunt expression but the same soft gaze.

"You needed me to fix something in Akari's room?" Kurt asked then noticed Akari in the chair and looked a bit surprised. "I thought you left to Waffle Island?" Akari just looked away a bit sadly and Kurt went quiet for a moment, "So, what do you need done?"

"Akari take Kurt to your room and show him your broken bed frame." Her father said and Akari gave her father a confused glance then saw that Sarah just gave a tiny grin behind her smile and Akari felt like rolling her eyes but nodded, taking Kurt up to her room and behold – the broken bed frame that wasn't broken when she woke up that morning.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked and Akari just shrugged.

". . .Not really sure." Akari said and sat down in her chair by the bed, ". . .Sorry I didn't say hi when I got home." Akari quietly said after a silence and Kurt just pulled out a few tools and shrugged.

"So, the farm didn't work out?" Akari sighed and spun in the chair for a bit then stopped and watched Kurt for a moment and saw Luke. She looked away quickly as Kurt turned to look at her and rubbed her eyes.

"Sort of." She muttered and Kurt just turned back to the bed frame, ". . .So. . .how is everything?"

"Alright I guess. . ."

"Joe still the same?"

". . .Unfortunately."

Akari giggled.

"You look nice. . ." Kurt said quietly.

". . .Um, what?"

"You looked so lifeless when you were here after Dana," Kurt paused then changed the subject away from her dead mother, "you always wanted to have your own farm to compete with Jack so you left and the day you did you seemed a bit happier." Kurt explained and Akari shrugged.

"I was happy until. . ." Akari looked down at the floor and sighed which seemed to bug Kurt as he stopped his work and turned to Akari as he sat on the floor on his knees.

"Something is bothering you." Kurt grunted and Akari just sighed again, "I've known you since we were kids, tell." Akari groaned and blew at her bangs that were in her face.

"The farm was fine, I had cute little animals, a little silk worm, chickens, cows. . .friends and. . .Luke. . ." He stopped when she said Luke's name and Kurt rose a brow before standing up.

"Luke, blue hair, acts like an idiot half the time?" Kurt asked and Akari nodded, "I know him. . .you two were together?"

". . .Sort of, at the fireworks festival during summer Luke wanted to learn about my feelings for him but the only thing that changed was that he always held my hand and it was like a dating thing. . .nothing really ever happened. . ." Kurt sighed and put his hands in his pockets, looking the other way.

"You always had a thing for carpenters." Kurt smirked, teasing Akari who felt her cheeks flush. He was referring to the time when they were kids and she was always clinging to Kurt whenever she got the chance.

"Shut it Kurt!" She frowned and spun her chair so that her back was facing Kurt, "A lot happened . . . and I mean a lot . . . I had to leave."

"I know, your dad told me. I've known you were here for two days now. No one else knows though, well, maybe grandpa. . ."

"I knew something was up when daddies tone changed earlier. . ." Akari muttered then got up from the chair.

"Akari, I know I'm no good at this but . . . I'm sorry for everything that happened to you . . ." Kurt scratched the back of his neck and quietly looked over to Akari who stared back up at Kurt, her eyes getting teary. Kurt held his arms out for Akari – who quickly hugged him around his neck – and cried into his shoulder. Kurt felt his cheeks flush but he ignored it as he slowly put his arms around her waist and rubbed her back to sooth her.

"I don't know what to do Kurt. . .It hurts too much to think about him. . ." Akari sniffled, talking in his vest, her words a bit muffled but he understood what she was saying. There was a long silence of Akari's quiet sobs and sniffles as Kurt thought for a while.

Kurt swallowed and smoothed out her hair. ". . .Can I help?"

Akari pulled away a bit and looked up at Kurt who looked back down with his worried expression which was a huge rarity for most people who knew Kurt. "Help how?"

". . .I can. . .fill in the emptiness." Kurt said slowly looking away and holding Akari a bit closer.

Akari didn't know what to say but her heart jumped and her cheeks flushed, Akari sniffled and shrugged, "I don't want to just use you. . ." Kurt shook his head.

"Maybe it hurts because. . .you don't know if you still want to be with Luke or not?" Kurt wondered aloud and Akari nodded slowly.

"Maybe. . ."

"I'm always here. . ."

"Thank you Kurt." Akari said as she rested her head on his shoulder and thought about Luke - it still hurt - but was it right for Kurt to do this? What if he ended up hurt in the end?

". . .Want to see Joe and everyone?" Kurt asked after Akari calmed down a bit and she pulled away from Kurt nodding. "Maybe you should clean up first?" Kurt chuckled lightly as he saw her puffy eyes and messy hair. Akari frowned at him and walked out of her room, down the hall and to her bathroom. The bathroom was as big as a small bedroom in a normal home, full of stuff she never used. A full view mirror and open shower at the other side of the bathroom furthest from the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

She hadn't cut her hair since before she moved into Waffle Island and started up her farm, maybe she should cut it again or just let it grow out. She wasn't sure and didn't care much at the moment.

". . .Is this alright?" She muttered before splashing cold water on her face then drying it off and brushing out her hair. Should she really let Kurt do this?

After waiting a bit and calming down enough she walked back in and saw Kurt done with the bed frame. "R-ready. . ."

Kurt put his tools back on his belt and took her hand, the other holding the small took box before they went walking down the stairs then out the front door. Akari's' father just smiled as she watched his daughter and Kurt walk out of the house. First they went to see Joe who started to instantly tease his brother when he saw them holding hands before Gwen threw a chestnut at him that she found on the ground.

"Akari!" Suddenly Akari was tackled into a huge hug that smelt like a barn and Akari coughed as the air was squeezed out of her tiny body.

"H-Hey. . .Jack." Akari coughed and tried to get him off but Jack still clung to her before looking to Kurt.

"So, finally got the girl?" Jack grinned at Kurt who just looked away and Akari blushed a bit but it hurt when she thought of them as a couple. "Anyway, let's all have a feast, no wait. . . Akari Ponta was looking for you." Jack whispered to Akari before letting her go. She fixed her green dress and nodded.

"Where you going?" Kurt asked and Akari just shrugged then left before he could ask her anything else. She went down to the beach and saw Ponta fishing. She smiled and walked up behind Ponta, picking him up and hugging him.

"Akari!" Ponta cheered and turned around in her arms, nuzzling her chest cutely and Akari played with his little ear. "You're sad." Akari frowned and nodded, ". . .You don't want to hurt Kurt?" Akari sighed and sat down on the sand, holding Ponta as he picked up his fishing pole next to him and sat on her lap.

Akari stayed silent for a while, watching the sunset over the ocean, waves quietly brushing against the sand near her feet. The bottom of her boots getting a bit damp.

"I don't know what to do Ponta." She sighed and looked up at the sky, "Ponta, why can't the world just let me have one break?" She nearly groaned, whishing that the whole Selena thing never happened.

"Denied." Ponta teased and Akari frowned down at the little raccoon creature with narrowed eyes. "Sorry. . ." He said cutely, Akari can't resist little Ponta, "Kissu!"

"What?"

"Kissu!" Akari rose a brow at Ponta, "Kissu, kissu, kissu!" he repeated, "Kiss Kurt, see if it same as Luke."

". . .How do you know everything?"

"I'm hungry. . ." Ponta frowned, putting his little paw to his stomach and Akari sighed, picking Ponta up and kissing his little tummy. "That tickles Akari!"

"Thanks Ponta." Akari set Ponta down and left back to her place but on the way she saw Kurt, "Hey. . ." She waved as she walked up to him, "What's wrong?"

". . .You okay?"

"I'm Fine Kurt."

". . .I'll walk you home." Kurt took her hand and walked down the path with her, in silence. The sun was setting even lower and it started to get dark on the path and there weren't any lights on the path they were heading down.

"Kurt. . .I don't want you to get hurt if I still. . ."

"It's alright. . .anything that makes you happy." Kurt suddenly said before she could finish her sentence. Akari looked up at Kurt then squeezed his hand as they walked, nodding.

"Kay. . ." She muttered then got to her place and stepped up to the door, ". . .Goodnight Kurt." She said trying to smile and Kurt nodded, kissing her cheek gently before he left trying to hide his flushed face. Akari sighed and turned to walk into the house, leaving the cool night air. Kurt's' scent was almost the same as Luke's. She could only think of Luke even when she was with her friends or Kurt.

_Maybe I should try what Ponta said?_

She shrugged as she made her way into her father's study, "I'm back." Akari said tiredly.

"Did you have fun?" Her father half teased and she flushed.

"I saw Jack and Ponta. . ." Akari answered with a shrug, "I'm going to take a shower." She left the study and up the stairs to her huge bathroom. Locking the door and turning on the warm water in the open shower. The checkered tiled walls and floor were blocked by the steam of the water hitting the cool tiles. She undressed and stepped into the shower, sighing. The water hitting her face and shoulders then down to her back as she slicked her short hair back away from her face.

_. . .Why is Kurt so willing to help? Him and Luke were friends right? _

Akari continued her thoughts until her shower ended and she dried off, getting dressed and heading to her bedroom. She just wanted to sleep for now and think some things over, mostly Ponta's plan. She flopped down onto her bed with a loud groan – which was muffled by her pillow - and looked out the window across from her bed.

_. . .I'll have to try it soon . . .I can't stand this anymore_

The next day. . .

Kurt was off work and Jack had already taken care of his farm so they were all out having a little lunch together near the beach. Jack kept teasing Kurt and Akari about how cute they were and that Kurt seemed to be more nervous than Akari which was unusual for the way they both were.

"Alright we get it Jack." Kurt muttered, his face almost as red as a tomato.

"I have to go anyway. Gwen wanted me to help with the horses today." Jack left the two alone on the beach as it grew to be around five in the afternoon, Ponta walked out onto the beach and sat down next to Akari the opposite side of Kurt.

"KISSU!" Ponta smile cutely before casting his line into the water, fishing again. Akari wished Kurt could see the little magical raccoon creature but sadly he couldn't.

_Stupid Ponta. . ._

"Kurt, thanks for trying to help with the whole Luke thing but I'm still really confused about all of it. . ." Akari said as he hugged her knees to her chest, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"You don't have to thank me Akari. . .that's what friends are for right?"

_I think there are boundaries Kurt._

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah I guess so."

"What's bothering you?" Kurt asked, turning to face Akari.

_How does he know when I'm upset?_

"Nothing."

"Liar."

_Geez._

"Same thing as ever, thinking about what I should do." She finally answered, "I mean, should I return to Waffle Island and face Luke or stay here with you and everyone else?" She sighed and waited for him to answer.

"Do what you feel you have too, I'll help." Kurt said quietly as a small smiled played on his lips. He leaned over towards Akari and placed his hand gently over her cheek, caressing her face.

". . .Kurt what are you. . .?"

"KISSU!" Ponta shouted with a huge smile on his little raccoon face. Akari felt her face turn red at what Ponta said and suddenly felt her chest ache. It wasn't right to her, why not?

"NO WAY!" A sudden voice shouted from the distance then loud footsteps could be heard as someone sprinted towards the couple. "DON'T YOU DARE KURT!" Akari was pulled away from Kurt before he kissed her and was slung over the person's shoulder. "SHE'S WITH LUKE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THEM YOU'R ENOT GOING TO STEAL A KISS FORM MY BABY SISTER!"

"Y-Yuuki!" Akari gasped as she tried to get off his shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

"Pops told us about Luke so I paid a little visit to see how my little sis was doing and I find Kurt trying to kiss you!" Yuuki glared at Kurt who just stared back calmly and stood up, brushing the sand off his pants.

"Us!" Akari repeated confused.

"Hey Akari." Came a meek voice. She looked down and saw her other brother.

"TAKUYA!" She fought to get Yuuki to put her down so she could hug Takuya. She got free after a long struggle and tackled Takuya into a hug. "I MISS YOU!"

"What is going on here with you and Kurt, you really have a thing for carpenters don't you?" Yuuki teased and Akari blushed, "Sorry Kurt, we're going to get her home. Some girl named Anissa said that Luke is totally lifeless. . ."

". . .I can't go back. . ." Akari frowned letting go of her brother, who was almost as short as Akari only an inch taller or so.

"Why?" Yuuki frowned, his hands on his hips, "You're just going to run from Luke?"

"I . . ."

"Yuuki don't be so hard on her." Takuya frowned and Kurt looked from Akari to Takuya then back.

"How are Yuuki and Takuya twins? Akari looks just like Takuya." He said to himself then side, "I could tell you didn't want me to kiss you. . .you thought of Luke then didn't you?"

Akari nodded and Takuya put his arm over her shoulder, "Why don't you go back?"

"I don't know if I can face him. . ." She spoke quietly this time and Yuuki sighed, "After what happened."

"I thought my little sister was stronger than that!" Yuuki frowned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You thought wrong Yuuki. . ."

"That's it!" Yuuki put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grinned over at Kurt, "Looks like you should stick with Dia Kurt. Akari has something to take care of."

Kurt just nodded then watched them leave, ". . .I'm glad." He whispered before heading back to his place, Joe there with some fish. "It reeks. . ." He frowned.

"Yuuki put me down!" Akari shouted as she kicked and hit at his back, "I'm not going back!"

"So you want to stay here and leave Luke?" Yuuki snapped.

"You. . .you don't understand since you and Takuya are gay twins. . ." She frowned then giggled seeing Takuya's flushed cheeks.

"I understand that you still love Luke yet you refuse to even send him a letter." Yuuki shot back, "And Father approves so it's not that big of a deal."

They got Akari back home and she felt miserable again, she missed Luke still. Yuuki dumped Akari into her room and went to visit with their father. They spent the night that night and Akari just sat in her room, alone.

The next day. . .

Akari replayed the moment of her leaving the island in her head for the millionth time, repeating Luke's words in her head over and over before she dropped her head to her knees crossing her arms over her knees to cover her face. She felt the tears weld up in her again but she tried to hold them back and once again she failed as they streamed down her cheeks.

"Luke. . .I love you too. . ." Akari turned her head so she was facing the side, looking at her room. Her eyes looking over everything mindlessly until her eyes landed on her desk. She stared at the desk for a while before she made her way to the cherry wood desk. Looking at the papers and the pen before she sat down and picked up the pin along with a blank sheet of paper, she wrote down something then put it in an envelope.

"Akari are you done eating?" Sarah walked in seeing Akari at the desk then smiled, "Writing another unsent letter?" She asked with a smile and a small sigh. Akari stood up from the desk and handed Sarah the sealed letter. "Oh?" Sarah breathed, looking down at the letter in her hands, seeing the tears in her eyes.

". . .Send it for me?" She asked quietly, her voice tight. Sarah smiled happily up at Akari and nodded, leaving the room with the tray and letter. Sarah bowed to Akari before she closed the door and left down stairs.

Akari would wait for his response, he wouldn't get the letter until tomorrow but she could wait another day or two. . .

Luke didn't have work that day and it was raining for the third day but he didn't care. He just laid in bed in his clothes, staring out the window blankly, no expression or emotion on his face. All he could think about was the look on Akari's face and the vision of the boat getting further and further away. He wondered if she hated him, if she never was coming back. He even wondered if she was with another guy but he couldn't see her with anyone other than himself.

Luke felt like he was dead. He felt as if the world had stopped around him. He blamed himself for being so stupid and oblivious to her feelings. He knew he screwed up big time and he knew that things wouldn't just blow over in a day and she would be back because it hadn't. She was gone for just about a whole season, winter just around the corner. Her birthday was the tenth of winter, he wanted to give her a gift since he found out when her birthday was but now, he didn't have a chance to.

"Luke!" Dale called from the kitchen downstairs, "Luke time to eat!" He called again and Luke let out a heavy sigh. He slowly lifted himself off the bed, nearly limp. Luke didn't feel like eating but he knew his dad wouldn't stop bugging him if he stayed in bed. He sat up on his bed and yawned, getting up on his feet and looking at the crumpled pieces of paper on his floor and work desk then to the door. He made his way down stairs and to the kitchen, sitting down next to Bo and grabbing some bacon and waffles.

"Hey Luke." Bo smiled and Luke responded with a quiet "hm." As he ate his breakfast and Bo frowned, looking to Dale who frowned back and sighed. "You ready for a junk load of work after the rain?" Bo grinned and Luke just hummed again. Before Bo could think of anything else to say someone knocked on the door.

Dale stood up and made his way to the front door, opening it and getting some early mail due to the rain. He nodded to the postman then shut the door, looking through the mail sighing as he got mostly bills then paused, seeing a letter with a familiar name. He put it in his back pocket and saw that Luke was done eating already, making his way to his room. Dale pulled the letter from his back pocket, looking from the letter to Luke's room then back to the letter.

"Luke?" Dale called through the door and Luke just groaned a small _what,_ "I'm coming in then." Dale walked in quietly before shutting the door and making his way to Luke bed. "Luke my boy, I have something that you might want to see." Luke looked at his dad from over his shoulder, his back was facing his dad and he was on his side.

Luke saw a letter in his father's hand, striking his curiosity. Luke quickly sat up on his bed, Indian style and stared up at his dad. "It's from Akari." Luke's chest tightened and he swallowed, nodding as he took the letter. Dale left the room after a few moments of watching Luke stare at the name on the front of the seal letter.

"C'mon Luke. . .open it. . ." Luke muttered to himself as he carefully opened it, taking out the piece of paper and the first thing he noticed was the tear stains on the white sheet in front of him. He frowned at the thought of seeing Akari's crying face again. Slowly Luke unfolded the letter, hoping it didn't say it was over for them. "Please. . ." He whispered, his eyes closed then he peeked one open, peering at the letter only seeing four words on the letter.

Back to the twins and Akari. . .

"I heard you sent Luke a letter Akari!" Yuuki grinned as he walked into his sisters' room.

"So?"

"So?" He mocked in a girly tone and Takuya sighed at his brother and lover.

"What did you send to him?" Takuya asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Akari pouted then saw Sarah walk into the room.

"So, Akari dear," Sarah was glad to see Akari's mood lighten up since she sent the letter out two days ago. "What was it you wrote in the letter?" She asked with an innocent smile. Akari looked up at Sarah from her book then at the book and then out the window, the rain starting to light up on the windows.

"Just four words." Akari said and Sarah gave her a confused glance.

"Don't you answer her question after ignoring mine!" Yuuki huffed but Akari still ignored Yuuki.

"Just four words?" She repeated in wonder, "What four words?" Akari looked back to Sarah and gave the faintest of a smile.

"Akari!" Yuuki continued to try and get her attention.

"I wrote. . ."

_I love you too._

Luke read the four words over and over again, ". . .No way. . ." Luke finally spoke after the longest silence ever. "She doesn't hate me!" Luke nearly shouted, "AWESOME!" Standing up quickly and rushing down stairs.

"I love you too?" Sarah raised a brow at Akari who just gave an even brighter smile, they were now in the reading room, Akari had a book in her hand but it was closed.

"When I was on the boat leaving the island. . . Luke said he was sorry then he said he loved me. . .that was the first time Luke had ever said that too me." Akari stated and Sarah smiled at the young girl before her. "I was scared to send him a letter saying that. . .I thought maybe he didn't mean what he said anymore I mean, it's almost winter, it has been two season since I left after that whole. . .horrible incident."

"So, you don't hate him?" Sarah asked and Akari shook her head.

Yuuki just gave up and left the room with Takuya to get some food since Akari was ignoring him.

"Of course not!" Akari nearly shouted, "How could I hate Luke? I mean, yeah Selena got him drunk and in bed but. . .Luke wouldn't purposely hurt anyone, even if he hated them." Akari went quiet, thinking about Luke and everything they had done together. "He hated Selena but never said so to her face, he hated Bo's teasing moments but never hurt or got back at Bo for it. . .well maybe once but I helped." Akari laughed softly. ". . .I just hope he still loves me. . ."

"If he's the young man you say he is, he will." Came a voice from the door of the reading room.

"Daddy!" Akari gasped, "How long have you been there?" She demanded and he smiled.

"Long enough, Akari dear I think it's time you went back to the island and told Luke yourself." Akari's father held out a sealed letter and handed it to her. Akari stared at it and took it, reading the front. It was Luke's name on it with his rough hand writing.

She opened it then unfolded the paper, it was poorly folded but that was Luke for ya. She could tell he had tried to fold it over a few times before he gave up and just put it in the envelope. She read the letter and felt tears fill her eyes again, after two days they were back. . .

"Hey Luke, what did you write?" Bo asked curiously as they both worked on some orders. Luke glanced down at Bo then to his work table.

"I'm not telling." He grinned and Bo buffed, pouting as he worked.

"Fine be that way!" He grunted.

"Hey Luke, come here." Dale called from the front area of the shop and Luke made his way over, seeing Anissa who waved with a smile. Luke waved back, smiling.

"Hey Anissa." Luke greeted and Anissa nodded. "What did you need?"

"I just came to check on you, I'm glad to see your better." Anissa answered, looking him over. "What was on the letter Akari sent you?" She asked and Luke pulled the letter out of his jeans pocket, handing it to Anissa after unfolding it. She read the four words that were printed on the paper and smiled, "This is good news." Anissa handed him it back, "So what did you write back?" She asked.

"Oh. . .well. . ." Luke scratched the back of his neck, placing the folded letter with only four words back in his pocket.

_Hey Akari! It's Luke. I'm glad that you finally wrote to me after almost two seasons. I'll be honest; I was bummed since you left. I thought you hated me and that you were over me. I was scared to send you a letter but since you sent me those four words I figured I should write back to you._

_I'm glad you still feel the same. I want you to know I still love you too. You need to hurry on back here to the island; Anissa and Toby keep bugging me and I miss you. A LOT! It's really lame without you here. I haven't done much I guess I'm just a bum now and I feel so lame just lazing around the shop moping like an idiot but I guess I am one huh?_

_I don't really know what else to write so I guess I'll say bye now so, BYE AND HURRY BACK!_

_Love, Luke._

Akari stared at the letter then read it over again then again, "Daddy. . .I'm going back home, to the island." Akari's father nodded and left the room muttering something, "What! No don't go with me!" She pleaded, "You'll scare Luke!" Akari's dad just gave a hearty laugh.

"We'll go too!" Yuuki grinned.

"No you'll just embarrass me! "I want to meet the boy, I want to make sure he really is right for my princess." Akari stared at her dad from the chair she was in then nodded. "Sarah, will you help Akari pack?" Sarah nodded and made her way to Akari's room, Akari close behind. She put the poorly folded letter in her pocket and smiled to herself.

" Akari whined, "Only Takuya!"

"We will all go. Sarah?" Takuya turned to Sarah who shook her head.

"I'll keep an eye on the house." She smiled then looked to Akari, "Good luck dear." Akari nodded to Sarah and headed upstairs to pack her things.

_Luke. . .I'm coming home._

**Yeah so I know this took FOREVER but I had to REALLY think this one through and I'm kind of okay with the way it turned out. . .I had to edit it a lot and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I had to add in a bunch of stuff in random areas. TAKUYA AND YUUKI ARE NOT A COUPLE OR BROTHERS I just like to put a little fan service in here for some of you. School is started soon so I don't know when I'll put up the next one so. . .yeah. . .LATER GUYS! (Plays Xbox LIVE)**

**R&R!**


	9. I'm Home

Untouched

Chapter 9: I'm home

Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

**So. . .I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK I've been playing Hm lately, I married Chihaya on HM: AP and I miss my Luke. . .yeah. I thought that I would try to type more for this Luke story. Actually, I had half of this chapter done but then my computer deleted all of my stories so I forgot all that I wrote for this chapter so I'm starting again from SCRATCH D: sooooooo. . . .yeeeaaaahhhh. . . sorry it took sooooo long. ILU GUYZ!**

**A/N: Okay so I'm trying to go by all the Japanese names (really hard to do) but for the names in Japanese version I'll fill you in – **

**Luke –Luke**

**Akari – Angela **

**Yuuki – Kasey**

**Takuya – Arthur**

**(And an extra for people who don't know)**

**Hikari – Molly**

**Tao - Toby (Keeping it Toby for this story.)**

**Chihaya – Chase**

**Gil - Gill**

Akari tensed as the island came into view and gripped at the strap of her rucksack and the handle of her suitcase. She wanted to back out but it was too late now, she was back and she had to face Luke no matter what.

_Luke. . ._

Yuuki saw Akari standing on the deck, ready to get off, or looked ready but her legs were shaking. Walking over to where Akari was he put his hands behind his head and glanced from her out to the sea and the island that grew ever closer to them. "So sis, are you going to be okay?"

Akari stiffened and shifted a little before looking to Yuuki, "honestly, I don't know." Akari admitted as she looked back to the island, spotting someone fishing. Was it Ozzie? No it was, "Toby!" Akari waved from the boat and called out his name again, jumping up and down waving her arms about. She looked like an idiot but she didn't care.

Toby had heard his name being called and looked up seeing a boat and, a monkey? He titled his head in confusion, "It's the sun. You're out in the sun too much Toby." He said to himself and looked back to his fishing line. He heard his name being called again and looked up as the boat had anchored at the dock. "Akari!" He gasped as she nearly tripped off the railing and onto the sand. Toby ran up the beach and onto the dock and over to Akari who hugged him tightly.

"Toby!" Akari gasped, catching her breath, "I. . .I'm back." She said quietly, letting go and looking up at him, "I'm sorry I left and," Toby cut her off as he hugged her around her neck causing her to feel confused and a little awkward, "Um, Toby?" She poked his then paused at what he said next.

"I missed you, don't ever leave again Akari." Toby said before pulling away with his hands on Akari's shoulders and looking down at her, "So," He grinned, "you haven't grown." He teased causing Akari to puff out her cheeks and look away, "I'm just kidding." Toby chuckled and flicked her forehead, "Luke is waiting for you, he's at your farm putting in a new fence. Ever since you sent him a letter he's been working on your land like crazy. He said," He paused putting his finger to his china and other arm around his ribs in thought, "he said that he wanted it to look nice for you and that he had a surprise for you too."

"Surprise?" Akari rose a brow at Toby who just shrugged and put his hands on his hips and nodded to the path, "start running Akari, he's been waiting for you all this time." When Akari didn't move he stared at her curiously and titled his head at her, "Akari, what's wrong?" He asked and Akari looked down, tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared Toby," Akari admitted and Toby tilted his head the other way, "I'm scared to face him, I don't know what to say."

"Well that's an easy one Akari," Tony grinned as Akari looked up at him curiously with a questioning look. "Tell him hi!" He fixed her rucksack so it was over bother of her shoulders as it had fallen a little off her shoulder and handed her suitcase o the guy next to her, "Go."

Akari stared at Toby then swallowed hard before taking a deep breath, "Alright," She looked to Yuuki, "I'm going, Toby and show you to the inn." She tapped the toe of her boot on the dock and leaned forward a little before breaking off into a full out sprint.

"And there she goes," Yuuki said as he had his hand over his eyes to block out the Fall sun.

Akari ran as fast as she could. She ran past the point her body was used too. As she ran all of the smells and all of the scenery filled her senses. Everything was the same as it was when she had left the island. Akari remembered that her and Luke had ran up and down this path all the time. They raced and Luke always won. Akari smiled at the memory. The memory continued as she closed her eyes for a moment and imagined Luke running with her. The sounds of his boots hitting the patted dirt path in front of her could be heard as well as the sight of his back. His broad shoulders, his lean yet built body, his bandana and his blue hair. She took it all in before speeding up, opening her eyes as she was almost there, almost to her farm, where her animals were, where her memories were, her memories of Luke. She remembered it all clearly.

The day she met Luke, how he teased her about being too weak and tiny for a farmer, the day they spent laughing and enjoying each other's company as she just admired him and watched his every move everyday she saw him and talked with him. She even remembered the day Luke was crushed by a tree and the days that she spent waiting for him to wake up. She remembered the night of the summer festival when Luke had first kissed her and even the day she left.

She remembered the good and the bad, all of it rushed through her as she ran.

As she continued to run her legs became numb, they were at their limit. The crisp air stung her red cheeks and nose along with her ears as she ran. Her lungs burning, aching and begging her to stop running, to give them air but she refused to stop until she saw Luke, saw his golden cat like eyes and his wonderful smile. She felt tears sting her eyes as she ran, she heard the sounds of her farm, her cows, sheep and chicken in their homes, cuddling up for warmth. Akari felt all her muscle in her body ache so back that they were numb. Her farm came into view along with a person. That person had a green jacket on along with tight pants, boots, shark tooth necklace, a band-aid over his nose and a flaming bandanna and that person turned around and stared before dropping what he had in his arms and ran.

Luke heard footsteps, fast ones and looked to the path spotting someone but not just anyone, a skinny girl with small breasts, short brown hair and a green dress with boots and shorts on. Luke dropped the lumber he had in his arms and ran for Akari. He saw Akari start to wobble as she ran and ran faster down the path, his heart pumping for its dear life. His lungs taking as much air as possible with each breath he took. He had to keep going until he had Akari in his arms and felt her tiny body against his, smelt the sweet coconut scent of her hair and her tiny arms around him. He wanted it so much, to just hold her forever and never let her go again. He saw Akari start to stumble and reached out for her, catching her and holding her to his chest.

Akari felt her tears fall as her body was going to fail her, it gave up and she tripped but then someone grabbed her and pulled her to them.

_This scent, these arms, this necklace. . ._

Akari swallowed and gasped for air as she gripped as his jacket, her legs shaking insanely. It hurt to stand but she didn't care, she was in his arms, his strong, warm, safe arms and his scent filled her senses as did the beating of his heart. "I. . .I'm home." She breathed as she looked up at Luke.

Luke held her closer and didn't say a word, he just panted as he caught his breath. He had an arm around her and a hand to her head, holding it to his chest as they both caught their breath, Luke swallowed as he took a chance at talking, "Akari," he started, taking a deep breath and letting it out, "I would ask my dad about my mother and he would look sad," he started and held Akari closer to his body, feeling her nuzzle his jacket, he smiled, "I always wondered how painful it must have been to not be able to see someone you loved ever again," He paused, catching his breath and pulled Akari away a little so he could look in her eyes, "but I never knew the pain my father felt until I lost you," Luke said, his eyes locked onto hers.

Akari felt her face got red from his words as she looked up at Luke and stared into those wonderful topaz eyes but they got misty with tears. Akari stared at him with concern and guilt filling her expression.

"I," Luke gripped her upper arms tightly but not enough to hurt her as he stared down at her, "I was an idiot and I don't deserve you," He said suddenly making Akari's face drop with horror, tears falling from her face once again.

_What?_

Akari felt her chest get tight, "Luke," She started but was cut off as his tears fell.

"That's what I thought everyday while you were gone, I thought that you should be with someone who is smarter and better than me. Someone who wouldn't hurt you," he continued on, "someone who could love you more than I do but then," he paused and pulled the letter out from his back pocket and showed it to her, "you proved me wrong," he breathed slowly, "I thought you didn't love me anymore and I just wanted to disappear from the world but then you sent me this letter and," he put the letter back in his pocket and caressed her cheek, "from that moment on I decided to keep going, I told myself I would keep living the way I had before and when you came into my life and wait, wait for you, wait until I could see the girl I love." Luke rubbed his thumb on her cheek, "Akari,"

Akari tensed and looked at him, "Yes, Luke?" She replied meekly before he leaned forward and touched his forehead to Akari's.

"Akari, I love you." He whispered in a deep, soft, loving tone that made Akari's heart jump. She smiled and gripped at his jacket. "I love you more than anyone or thing in this world," he continued, "I always want to be with you, I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, I want to see you smile that cute smile every day, I want to see you're beautiful face, I want to hold your body to me and tell you how much you mean to me every day."

_This is. . .unlike Luke. . .he must have thought hard about this. . .he. . .he's trying so hard. . ._

Akari started t sniffle and sob, "I. . .I love you too Luke, I'm so sorry." Akari rubbed at her eyes as Luke pulled away and lifted her head by her chin to look at her in the eyes and ran his thumb over Akari's cheek to wipe away the tear.

"No Akari, I'm the one who's sorry, I acted like an idiot, in the bad way." He kissed her forehead, "I don't know how you could still love an idiot like me but I'm glad that you do, Akari." He smiled at her and enjoyed the moment for a while before she grinned, picked her up and spun her around then held her bridle style, "let's get you to your house, you can barely stand." He carried her to her house, holding her close to him.

Akari looked up at Luke and smiled, she was back, Luke was back, and everything was going to be alright from now on. . .so Akari thought.

Luke sat Akari down on the couch and stood proudly, puffing out his chest, "So, like the new house?" He asked as Akari looked around, "um, why is the bed bigger?" She asked causing Luke to flush and scratch the back of his head while he tapped the toe of his boot on the floor, "Um, I'm going to be living with you from now on." Luke smiled and picked up Akari, hugging her tightly. "So I'll see you in the morning, cook for you, go to work come home and sleep with you! It will be awesome I'll be with you all the time now!" He put Akari back on the couch as there was a knock on the door. He made his way to the door and opened it, "Hey pops and. . .um, who are they?" Luke pointed to three other people behind his dad.

"Hey son, this is Akari's father and brothers." He stepped in the house past Luke and Akari's family followed.

"Daddy, Yuuki, Takuya what are you doing here?" Akari asked as she tried to stand from the couch but failed as she fell back on it.

"We wanted to check out your place, it's alright." Yuuki put his hands on his hips teasing Akari then looked to Luke, "So, you're Luke." Yuuki down frowned at Luke who stared up at Yuuki and swallowed with nod. "You hurt my baby sister?" Luke nodded again and glanced at Akari.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I was stupid." Luke admitted, looking back up at Yuuki who still stared down at him then grinned putting hands on his shoulders. Luke looked up at him confused, "Um. . ." He didn't know what to say.

"It's cool, you're cute so it's all good." He peered over at Akari who sat on her couch staring at her brother then narrowed her eyes.

"Stay away from Luke, he's mine." She hissed getting an even bigger grin out of Yuuki, "I mean it Yuuki!"

"Don't worry Akari, I'm not into carpenters like you." He teased and grabbed Takuya, "I've got him." Yuuki kissed Takuya's cheek, "So, I'm Yuuki and this is my twin brother Takuya." He turned to his dad, "This is my father."

Luke tensed as Yuuki introduced his father which was also Akari's father. He bowed to Akari's father, "I am very sorry for all the trouble I have caused but I promise I won't do anything to hurt your daughter again sir!" He waited for an answer but only heard a chuckle out of Akari's father who waved his hand back and forth at Luke. "Um. . ." He straightened out and watched Akari's father, "you're not mad at me sir?" Luke asked, utterly confused.

Akari's father turned to Dale, "Dale my older friend, you're son is just like you. I remember something similar to this when we were young, am I not wrong?"

Dale groaned at the memory, "Yeah, I remember, all too well." Dale turned to his son, "Son!" He spoke loudly.

Luke stood at attention, "Yes pops?" He asked getting tense. He watched his father's face which turned into a big hearty smile, "I'm proud of you son."

"What?" Luke stared at his dad even more confused than ever, "I don't get it."

Dale shook his head, "you don't have too son, just know that I am proud of you." He turned on his heel, "now I have work to do, you have today off." He looked to Akari's father, "come by before you leave the island."

"Will do Dale," he nodded then bowed his head to Dale who left. "So," Akari's father slowly turned to look at Luke who tensed again, "I have know you're father for my whole life and I know he is a good man, I trust you will treat my daughter well?"

"Yes!" Luke smiled, "I promise I'll take good care of her sire, you can count on me!" He gave a thumbs up at the elderly man who chuckled again.

"Good, as her father I just want my princess to be as happy as can be and if being with you makes my little girl happy, then I am a happy and proud father." Akari's father put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "You are a good young man, I see it in your eyes." He grinned Akari then Luke, "and I want cute grandkids."

"Daddy!" Akari's face turned red, "just go away you're embarrassing me!"

Her father chuckled, "alright, come on Yuuki, Takuya, let us explore the island!" Suddenly Akari's father was in a safari get up, "On ward!" He marched out of the house.

"There he goes," Yuuki sighed as he ruffled his hair. "I guess we'll leave now. Be good to her Luke, or you will greatly regret it." He gave a creepy grin with narrowed eyes that made Luke feel uncomfortable and shiver. Takuya and Yuuki left Luke and Akari in the house.

"Okay, I was expecting you're brother to beat me up. . ." Luke muttered as he turned to Akari who looked away.

_No, he would rape you Luke. . .he would. . ._

"Yeah. . ."Akari chuckled awkwardly, "So, what do you want to do Luke, have today off?" She asked with a smile as she titled her head and looked up at him, "well?"

Luke walked over to Akari and tackled her into a hug on the couch, "I want to hug you forever!" He replied before kissing her nose, "What do you want to do Akari?"

"I want to plant some new crops and get going with work." Akari said simply, "I really miss working on my farm." Akari sighed as she nuzzled Luke's neck with her cheek, "Do you want to help?" She asked and Luke nodded.

"Let's do it!" He picked her up in his arms and spun her again before setting her down. "Can you stand and walk now?" He asked as Akari stood a little wobbly.

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded as she looked up at Luke, "I'm glad to be back Luke." She smiled, hugging him around his neck. Luke held her around her waist and touched his forehead to Akari's and smiled back down at her.

"Me too Akari, me too," He whispered as he titled his head a little and pressed his lips softly to Akari's. Akari didn't see this coming and stared at his face before slowly closing her eyes and kissing him back, playing with his hair. She missed him so much and wanted to kiss him forever. Akari enjoyed his lips pressed to her own before they parted. "I love you Akari, always." He kissed her nose and Akari giggled, her cheeks red.

"I love you too Luke, always!" She hugged him tightly around his neck, "Always" She whispered.

**I know not such a good chapter but I have some things in mind for later chapters OHOHOHOH MORE DRAMA! PERHAPS. . .**

**Anyway, I hope to have more chapters coming along with more HM stories of Wizard and others. BYE BYE FOR NOOOOOWWWW**

**R&R AND GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW AND I SHALL WRITE MORE (I hope. . .)**


End file.
